Pirate Princess
by sweetgirl8353
Summary: AU. Irena is Princess of Slovenia traveling to Port Royal on a trip. What happens when she gets mixed up in the world of piracy with all of our favorite pirates? Summary inside! Follows from CotBP to AWE
1. Princess Irena new to Port Royal

Pirate Princess

A/N: Irena is Princess of the small European country of Slovenia. She travels to Port Royal on a visit and has to stay with Governor Swann and his daughter Elizabeth. What happens when she meets the handsome Blacksmith Will Turner? And what will happen when a pirate attack on Port Royal causes Elizabeth to be kidnapped and Will and Irena have to join the forces with Captain Jack Sparrow? Suddenly Irena is forced into the world of pirates and mayhem but she finds that she rather enjoys it. Follows from CotBP to AWE.

--

"Well daughter this appears to be it, please be good in Port Royal you hear? We don't need the Italy disaster happening again do we?" Father asked as I looked down blushing and muttering under my breath. You accidentally almost burn the Vatican down and people start treating you like a common criminal! I glared coldly at my older brother Anton who was snickering loudly. I smacked his shoulder as he almost fell over from surprise.

"Father did you see what she just did to me?" He yelped holding his arm as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes son and I have to admit she didn't hit you that hard, so please either be joking or start training harder." He pouted but smiled at me.

"I am only joking; honestly it is my job as older brother to make Irena feel good about herself." I laughed faintly as did Anton as Father watched us proudly. Father turned back to me placing his hands on my shoulder forcing me to look into his dark eyes.

"Please daughter whatever you do always listen to Hugo and do not I repeat _do not _run away." I sighed nodding, so I had a little tendency to wander off when traveling. It wasn't bad, it's not like I would actually run away. I just wanted to explore new places and it was hard when you have 12 guards traveling along with you. It draws unnecessary attention and makes it hard to ever have fun.

"Yes Father I will try my best." He nodded leaning down giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"You should have fun, the home you are staying; The Governors I believe has a daughter just about your age."

"Lucky me." I growled under my breath. The Governors daughter was most likely some stuck up snob who only cared about going to fancy balls and wearing the latest fashion and marrying the richest man around. Not my idea of fun, being on the beach, horseback riding, reading those were the kind of things I enjoyed.

And the Governors daughter would probably like me only because I am Princess of a country, no wait she probably has never heard of Slovenia, we don't get much attention. Not that we mind, we don't need the kind of world attention that England and France have.

"How will I ever manage by myself?" Anton asked dramatically acting as if he was about to swoon.

"Don't worry brother dearest I'm sure the young woman of Slovenia will keep you distracted till I return." I jested as he laughed wrapping me up in a warm embrace.

"I will miss you." He whispered into my ear as I nodded into his chest. I pulled away smiling slightly.

"Don't have too many adventures why you're gone." He advised as I giggled.

"Yes brother because the small, conservative Port Royal is just bursting with adventure." He smirked holding onto my hands firmly.

"You never know you might meet a pirate?" I chuckled shaking my head.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe. I've been reading up on Port Royal it appears they have a fierce no piracy law. I doubt I shall meet a pirate but if I do I shall tell you all about it when I return." He nodded placing an affectionate kiss on my cheek as Father stomped his foot impatiently with Hugo standing behind all of us.

"I hate to break up this rare lovely moment, but Irena you have to go now." Father stated as I nodded hugging Anton one final time. I turned to Hugo, head of the Royal Guard, and nodded.

"Come Hugo, let's go before Father picks me up and forces me on the ship." Hugo cracked a smile nodding walking past me as I trailed behind waving once to Father and Anton. Hugo helped me onto the ship holding my arm tightly.

"My Lady, why don't I escort you to your cabin?" I nodded allowing him to lead me down a hallway full of doors. He walked to the second one on the right and got a key out of hic trousers and unlocked the door. He led me in shutting the door behind him.

"I know it is nothing that you are use to back at the palace but for the next few weeks it will have to do." I nodded looking around the cramped room. It was small, with a twin bed in one corner. It had a small wardrobe with a mirror and washing bowel on top. I had one window that was currently open letting the salty sea air in. Trunks loitered the floor carrying my clothes. I smiled at Hugo who was anticipating my answer.

"It's perfect. You know I do not need luxury items to make me happy Hugo." He nodded.

"Yes that is the one thing I've always admired about you My Lady." I looked long and hard at Hugo. I had known him ever since birth as he had been protecting me since I was a wee little babe. He was middle aged but still appeared young with barley any grey hair on his dark head. His dark eyes always gleamed when happy. He was a good friend even though very strict when on the job such as now.

When I was younger I had been able to outsmart him and sneak off but as the years had gone by he had figured out all my tricks and used them against me.

"You know Hugo you could just call me Irena?" I asked hopefully as he smiled shaking his head.

"You ask that everyday My Lady and the answer is always…?"

"No My lady it is improper of me do call you anything else except My Lady." I finished for him in a bored tone. He chuckled amused before nodding. I yawned not bothering to cover it up as a cough or something else. I had barely slept at all last night too busy thinking of Port Royal.

"I think I shall take a nap, will you wake me for dinner?" I asked as he nodded heading to the door. He handed me the keys.

"For you to get in and out, I suggest you lock the door though when I leave." I nodded waving to him as he left and just as he requested I locked the door before falling onto my small makeshift bed. It was surprisingly comfortable as I quickly drifted to sleep by the rocking sea.

--

I knew after several weeks on sea Hugo wanted to get off the ship as soon as possible. He was made for land not the sea. But I was made for the sea. While he spent the first week vomiting over the railing I was at ease being able to eat and not worry of coming under the weather. He also didn't like the weather changes, going from a moderate Slovenia to a temperate Caribbean.

I loved the warm weather, the way the sun kissed my skin. I was a tan person from heritage but even then Hugo did not like me being in the sun. Saying true ladies do not get tan. Many a time during our journey I would sneak away from Hugo's watchful eye to chat with the crew. They were a nice lot always willing to teach me things about a ship. No one ever dared touch me for fear of being severely punished. They also told me pirate stories that would give me chills.

"Don't worry Hugo," I said sympathetically patting him on the back noting his green face, "If the weather stays true we should be docking in Port Royal at noon." He only nodded before sulking off to his room to rest. I was sad that we would be docking soon; I loved the sea and didn't want to leave it. I went to my room and began to read a book but before long two maids of mine came in to help me prepare for docking.

"Do I have to wear that?" I asked pointing at the dreadful corset. They nodded as they stripped me to my undergarments and started lacing up the corset. I clutched the wall tightly as the kept pulling on my waist.

"I will kill the person who ever came up with this blasted thing." The maids laughed as they pulled my dress on. It was an English fashion and I was sad I could wear something from Slovenia, but Father said I should make a good impression so I had to dress like them and Port Royal was an English colony. They combed my hair still it shined and just as they finished I felt the ship stop, we were at Port Royal.

I sighed standing up uneasily from the corset.

"Well here goes nothing." A knock on my door sounded as I opened it to see Hugo standing there.

"You look lovely My Lady." I scowled allowing him to take my arm as we walked up to deck. I looked better when I can breathe. I placed a stray piece of my brown hair behind my ear as we walked off the ramp and onto the deck.

"Ah look there's the Governors carriage now." We walked towards it where a navy man stood by it.

"Princess Irena?" He asked as I nodded. He opened the carriage door and helped me in as Hugo took a seat next to me.

"Governor Swann had business to attend to but he will be waiting for you along with his daughter at their home." The man said as we nodded. I huffed as the carriage went forward.

"Business to attend to? I am a Princess not some regular common folk." Hugo laughed patting me on the knee.

"Do not take offense My Lady; I'm sure he wanted to come." I sighed nodding as I looked out the window. I watched in interest as we rode past Port Royal, it become a blur as I turned away just as the carriage stopped.

"We are here." Hugo hopped out of the carriage and offered me his hand which I accept as he assisted me out onto the ground. I looked up at the Governors home…mansion and looked it over. It was small to my standards but it had a nice look to it.

"Not bad." I murmured to Hugo as we walked up to the door. It was opened by a maid who bowed to us before letting us in. We stood in the main hall as a servant left to go tell Governor Swann that we had arrived.

"Nice home." Hugo remarked as I shrugged indifferently.

"It has a certain…charm to it." He laughed but quickly stopped as a man walked in from a room, a girl following behind him.

"Ah Princess Irena I presume?" He asked as I nodded smiling, he bowed so did the girl.

"I am Weatherby Swann, Governor of Port Royal. And this is my Daughter Elizabeth Swann." He motioned for her to come forward which she did. She did seem to be my age, with brown hair and light brown eyes. She smiled friendly at me which I returned, she was a natural beauty.

"I wish I could stay and chat but I have important business I must attend to so Elizabeth can show you around; you will come to Captain Norrington's promotional ceremony yes?" I nodded.

"Yes I have been looking forward to it." He nodded and quickly dismissed himself as Hugo left to get our luggage leaving me with Elizabeth. I yawned as she smiled.

"Tired?" I nodded smiling sheepishly.

"Only a little." She grabbed my hand and started leading me to the stairs.

"Come we go up to my room…our room actually. I hope you don't mind sharing?" I shook my head as she led me into her room. It was a fairly large room with two beds and a giant closet. It had a nice window leading out to a small balcony.

"Nice room." I said taking a seat on one of the bed; I struggled to find a comfortable position due to my corset. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as I sighed.

"Corset…bloody things." She laughed nodding.

"Luckily I have not had to wear on yet."

"Then you are lucky, I remember the first time I wore one when I was 13, I fainted due to lack of breath." She laughed sitting in a chair near my bed.

"So what is there to do here in Port Royal?" She sighed shaking her head.

"Not much, tea parties, balls, it's pretty boring actually." I nodded in understanding.

"Yes I know how you feel; my whole life is one party after another talking to the same people about the same things. The hardships of being a Princess." She nodded and asked.

"Where's your Crown?"

"My Father thought it would be best if I didn't wear it when meeting you; he thought it might intimidate you." She giggled. I got off the bed going to the window looking out on the town.

"How I wish I could go exploring." I exhaled my short breath slowly as Elizabeth stood up.

"Maybe you can." I turned towards her confused.

"Excuse me?" She smiled crafty before heading to her closet. She looked through it for a few minutes before pulling out a simple brown dress; it looked like a peasants outfit.

"Here." She tossed it at me as I looked it over.

"You can change into that and go exploring for awhile and then return."

"Have you gone made?" I asked laughing slightly as she shook her head.

"I use to do this all the time as a child to go see a friend of mine. Just put that on climb out the window down the tree and explore for a little bit then come back. I'll be your look out." I smiled genuinely at her.

"Why are you doing this for me?" She smiled as she started unlacing my dress and corset.

"Because I want you to think of my as your friend. I may not be royalty but I know what it is like to be copped up all the time." I took in a deep breath when the corset came undone, my body was happy to be able to breathe again. I quickly changed into the dress and looked myself over in the mirror.

"How do I look?" I asked spinning around as she watched amused.

"You look like a peasant, now come on before someone sees you." I nodded going to her balcony. I sat on the railing before jumping onto a tree branch and shimming down the tree. Once on the ground I looked up at Elizabeth doing a thumbs up.

"I'll be back in an hour!" She nodded before motioning me to go. I smiled before sprinting down the worn road. I hurried into the town passing by people who paid no attention to me. I smiled as I saw two old women arguing heatedly. I walked past a group of young children who were playing with marbles. Just as I walked the blacksmith shop the door opened right in my face whacking me and causing me to land in a heap on the hard ground.

I looked around daze trying to get my bearings as a shadow descended over me.

"I am so sorry Miss, I didn't see you there." I shook my head trying to get rid of the small dots as someone grabbed my arm easily hoisting me up. I looked up to see a pair of concerned chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you all right Miss?" I nodded smiling weakly.

"Yes I am fine; you just caught me off guard." I looked him over, he was tall, lean but they were definitely muscles on his firm body. He was dressed easily and his long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, a thin layer of soot covering his face. I realized I had been staring to long so I looked down.

"I am William Turner." He said as I looked back up at him.

"Irena Toman." He took my hand kissing it lightly as I smiled, a gentleman!

"Again my sincerest apologies for knocking you over." I waved him away with a dazzling smile.

"Don't be, I should have been more careful and watch where I was going." He smiled nodding and I looked past him my face turning pale. Guards from Slovenia were marching the city looking intently for me. I cursed under my breath; it seems I have been found out. William raised an eyebrow seeing my reaction as I smiled sweetly at him.

"Mr. Turner it was nice chatting with you but I have to go…right now." He nodded confused and opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off by turning on my heel and sprinting in the other direction. Got to get to the Governors house!

--

I hastily climbed up the tree landing on the balcony with a thud. Elizabeth who had been reading on her bed looked at me in surprise.

"There you are! You're guards are looking everywhere for you!" I nodded standing up wiping dirt off me.

"I am aware of that, help me!" I said as we got my dress off. Just then we heard heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"It's Hugo!" I looked at my dress; there was no time to get it on. Thinking fast I hurried to one of my trunks and looked for a dress. Spying the gown I was looking for I threw the nightgown on along with a robe before sitting casually on my bed just as the door opened. Hugo marched in his eyes widening when he saw me.

"My Lady where have you been?" I pretended to look confused as I yawned lightly hoping to throw him off.

"What do you mean where have I been? I've been here sleeping." He looked between Elizabeth and me before sighing and leaving. The second he was gone Elizabeth dove onto my bed as we broke out in giggles.

"So what happened?" She asked excitedly as I smiled at her and told her everything. It seems I had been wrong about Elizabeth, for once in a long time I had a true friend.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	2. Commodre Norrington's Ceremony

Pirate Princess

I opened my eyes suddenly sitting up and yawning lightly. I had heard small movements in the room causing me to wake up, I am a light sleeper. I turned towards Elizabeth's bed to see her sitting up staring down intently at something in her hand.

"What are you staring at?" She looked at me eyes wide as if she just got caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"Nothing." She said dismissively as I quirked an eyebrow getting up from my bed. I grabbed a robe pulling it on as I sat on the edge of her bed.

"You must work at your lying skills now what are you holding?" I held out my hand as she sighed handing over the item. I looked down at it raising an eyebrow. It was a medallion, pirate's gold. I looked back up at her.

"Is this yours?" She shook her head.

"No I…found it eight years ago…it's William Turner's." I looked surprised at her, William Turner as in the nice man I met yesterday?

"Odd he doesn't strike me as the type to own something such as this." She nodded and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by impatient knocking on our door.

"Elizabeth? Your Highness? Are you decent?" Elizabeth grabbed the medallion from me sticking it in the bodice of her gown before hopping out of bed. She grabbed for a nightgown and tied it concealing her body. She looked to me for conformation as I nodded standing up as well.

"Yes! Yes!" The door opened and in walked a cheerful Governor Swann holding two rectangular boxes. He bowed a little to me before looking us over.

"Still in bed this morning?" He asked heading to our window. He threw back the curtains causing sunshine to stream in.

"It's a beautiful day, Elizabeth I have a gift for you." He said smiling at his daughter as I wandered over to me unmade bed sitting lazily down on it watching the interaction between the two Swann's. He placed both down on the vanity table before opening the top box revealing a light gold gown.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Elizabeth exclaimed walking over to examine it.

"Isn't it?" Governor Swann asked proudly as I nodded looking at the dress from my spot on my bed. Three maids came walking in as Governor Swann turned towards me.

"Don't worry your highness I haven't forgotten about you! This is for you." He said picking the other box up and placing it delicately in my lap. I looked up at him in surprise as he nodded for me to open it. I did and gasped. It was a lovely gown, a midnight blue color.

"I got it in a deep color to go with your dark skin tone." He said nodding towards me tan skin. I looked up at him smiling genuinely.

"Why thank you Governor Swann but I must insist you call me by my birth name Irena." He nodded as I ran my fingers of the soft material.

"May I inquire to the occasion?" Elizabeth asked as the maids went over to her taking her behind changing curtains. A maid grabbed my arm taking me to a separate one as I stripped my robe and nightgown off to put on my under garments.

"Does a Father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" Of course he does, I thought as I breathed in deeply as my maid began lacing up my corset, how I despise those things!

"I had hoped you might wear it to the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?" Elizabeth asked as I playfully rolled my eyes. I had remembered the ceremony better did she did and I just found out about it yesterday!

"Captain Norrington's promotional ceremony." Governor Swann clarified.

"I knew it!" Elizabeth cried out before gasping a little for air. I looked over the curtains to look at her sympathetically; corsets could be difficult when wearing one for the first time.

"Commodore Norrington as he's about to become! A fine gentleman don't you think? He fancies you, you know? Elizabeth how's it coming?" Elizabeth responded in a groan.

"It's difficult to say." I giggled earning a glare from Elizabeth. I sighed in relief when I felt my maid stop lacing me up. I stood stiffly resting my hands on my flat stomach.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London. Is that correct Irena?" I nodded grimily peeking my head around the curtain so he could see.

"Oh yes Governor Swann the ladies in London are just falling over themselves for this fashion masterpiece." The sarcasm was lost on him as he turned back to his daughter.

"Well woman in London must've learned not to breathe." Elizabeth said darkly as I laughed amused. A servant walked through the doors bowing to all of us.

"Milord, you have a visitor." Governor Swann nodded to him before giving us each a smile and leaving the room shutting the door behind him. We came out from behind our curtains as we got the dresses on.

"I cannot breath! How can you stand these contraptions?" Elizabeth asked as we got our dresses on. I laughed shrugging.

"Don't worry in time you'll be wearing these like a pro." I winked at her as she giggled. She patted me on the arm as the maids worked on our hair.

"I know I have only known you less then a day but you are already my dearest friend." I smiled back at her.

"I feel the same way; it is refreshing to have a true friend."

"You mean you don't have many true friends?" I nodded my head as my maid brushed my chestnut hair making soft waves as she arranged the curls on top of my head.

"No, when you're a Princess it is hard to tell fake friends from true. You never know if a person likes you for who you are or for your title." She nodded agreeably.

"Come let's not think of than any further. We should head down stairs anyway before Father has a fit about us being late." I nodded, smiling amusingly as I imagined Governor Swann throwing a fit if we were indeed late. I looked her over to see her stunning in her light colored gown but then again I did not look half bad in my dark gown, it went with my dark blue eyes. She lopped her arm through mine as we began walking down stairs as voices drifted up to us. Just as we came down the long stairs did I notice Governor Swann standing in the front of the house talking to…William Turner! Both men took notice of us as William's eyes flashed over in confusion as he saw me.

I bit back a smile; ah he thought I was a simple peasant girl! Well this shall be a lovely surprise! Elizabeth smiled happily seeing William as she raced a head of me meeting him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Will! It's good to see you. I had a dream about you last night." I raised an eyebrow as I walked down the stairs coming to stand beside her. I almost burst out laughing seeing how William and Governor Swann both flushed crimson!

"About me?" Will chocked out looking like he died and went to heaven. I watched him intently on his behavior around Elizabeth as she nodded. Governor Swann decided to intervene.

"Yes, well is that entirely proper for you to…?" Elizabeth cut him off.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" Governor Swann took a subtle sigh in relief.

"How could I forget Miss Swann?" Will asked smiling humbly as Elizabeth's smile vanished. She took notice of me and her smile returned.

"Will this is my friend Irena Toman she is Princess…" I cut her off swiftly by elbowing her in the stomach as eh yelped quietly in bewilderment.

"I am just a traveling friend. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Turner." He nodded, looking at me perplexed as I smiled teasingly. He accepted my hand placing a light kiss on it as he smiled sheepishly.

"Any friend of Miss Swann is a friend of mine." He said as I nodded letting my hand fall back to my side.

"Will how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" She asked exasperated as Will shook his head.

"At least once more, Miss Swann as always." Elizabeth sighed as Governor Swann declared.

"There. See? At least the boy has some sense of propriety. Now we really must be going. Here you two are." Handing us both parcels as we took them.

"Good day Mr. Turner." Elizabeth said curtly as Governor Swann beckoned us to go forward.

"Come along you two." I looked over at my shoulder smiling at William who returned it weakly.

"Good day Mr. Turner!" I called out cheerfully as we walked out the front doors into the hot Caribbean sun. Governor Swann assisted us into the carriage as I took the window seat looking back at the home. The carriage went forward as I looked back to see William walking out of the house looking like a lost puppy. I turned away and sighed tiredly. Hopefully something exciting shall occur today at the ceremony!

--

I looked around the battlement of the fort in a bored fashion as Elizabeth and I walked away from a group of gossiping young woman who were staring at me madly.

"Hoe do you survive all the stares?" Elizabeth whispered as we moved to a secluded corner to talk. She was fanning herself constantly as I felt sorry for her. Today was not the best day to wear a corset for the first time. I was mildly uncomfortable but had learned long ago; when uncomfortable try harder to act comfortable. I fanned myself occasionally as I moved from group to group. I looked back at the girls and shrugged indifferently.

"You get use to it after awhile, how are you feeling?" I asked as she fanned herself again shaking her head.

"Not well, but let's look on the bright side only a couple of more hours in the scorching sun unable to breathe then I can take a nap." I laughed joyfully noting out of the corner of my eye as Captain I mean Commodore Norrington walked over.

I had met him earlier when we had first arrived even though I doubt Commodore Norrington even noticed my presence he was so caught up in Elizabeth. Not that I minded, Commodore Norrington didn't seem the type of man I would want to converse with often.

He was handsome enough, standing tall and sturdy. If only he got rid of his wig and his permanently etched frown on his face then he would be considered very handsome. He also was an awkward man to talk to, for I had talked to him for a few minutes. He mumbled over words, said short answers, was polite in a cold way and only had his eyes on Elizabeth so he was making a fool of himself. Not that I minded, I needed entertainment somewhere.

"It seems we have a visitor." Elizabeth looked confused as Commodore Norrington walked up.

"Miss Swann, Miss Toman." We nodded towards him; I was shocked he remembered my name!

"Miss Toman would you mind if I stole Miss Swann away from you for a moment?" I looked towards Elizabeth who was fanning herself frantically. I turned back to the Commodore and smiled nodding my head.

"Why of course not Commodore Norrington." I walked away from the two of them and sighed, now who shall I talk to? I looked to see Governor Swann chatting with Navy officers, I debated going over there. What's the point? They'll only talk about the Navy, which I know tons about, and then when I give my opinion they'll stare at me as if I had grown another head and then laugh and say I am a pretty girl with my notions and whatnot! I turned to see woman gossiping, no way will I partake in such frivolous matters.

"Elizabeth!" I turned suddenly to see Commodore Norrington looking over the cliff down to the water. I ran after Governor Swann to the edge looking down to the bright blue sea.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Governor Swann asked frantically as Commodore Norrington turned to the both of us.

"I was talking to her and she just fell, she had been complaining about not being able to breathe." My breath hitched in my throat! The corset! It had no cost me my dearest friend! I looked down at the water looking for some sight of my friend! I found her when I saw a man swimming towards the docks, her in his arms.

"Look!" I yelled pointing down. Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann sighed in relief before running towards the docks.

"Wait for me!" I yelled pulling my skirts up to chase after them, proper behavior my butt if I will just stand here while my friend is in danger.

"It's hard to run in this outfit!" I yelled chasing after them two men as navy men and my guards ran along. Hugo grabbed my arm in an attempt to get me to run faster. As I got to the docks I saw a mob of red coats and pushed my way past them to see Elizabeth standing up, soaking wet in only her undergarments. She looked deathly pale and freezing as I made my way beside her. Throwing my arms around her not minding that I was getting wet. She returned the favor as I saw Commodore Norrington glaring coldly at a stranger who was also wet. He was a handsome man, with long dark hair ands tan skin and dark eyes. His hair was a mess for odd trinkets were in it and he was dressed oddly, not like a gentleman at all more like a…pirate.

"Shoot him!" Governor Swann ordered as guns pointed themselves at the unusual stranger.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" I looked at the man, so he rescued my friend? He saw me looking him and he gave a devious smirk. He turned back to the Commodore as Norrington spoke.

"I believe thanks are in order." He held out his hand which the man looked at suspiciously before finally deciding to shake it. Commodore Norrington held the man's hand in a firm grip and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a branded P and a sparrow tattoo.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we pirate?" Norrington asked as the man sighed. My eyes widened. I had been correct! He was a pirate!

"Hang him!" Governor Swann said simply.

"Keep your guns on him men. Gillette, fetch some irons. Well…well Jack Sparrow isn't it?" Commodore Norrington asked motioning to the sparrow tattoo.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow if you please sir." The man said. Ah so he had a name…Jack Sparrow. It seemed to fit with the man and his unique personality.

"Well I don't see your ship…_Captain._" Commodore remarked mockingly as my eyes narrowed.

"I'm in the market as it were." Jack explained. One of the guards spoke out.

"He said he came to commandeer one." The man next to him exclaimed.

"Told you he was telling the truth! These are his, sir." The man said handing over some of Jack's effects. Commodore looked them over smirking faintly.

"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." He unsheathed Jack's sword and smirked at Jack.

"And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the _worst _pirate I have ever heard of." I winced, it was a little harsh.

"But you have heard of me!" Jack said as I stared at him perplexed, such an odd man! He was pulled roughly to be put in chains.

"Commodore I really must protest!" Elizabeth said breaking her silence as she walked up to Commodore Norrington.

"Carefully lieutenant." Commodore said as they chained Jack's hands up.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life." She protested.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack remarked as I smiled slightly, I like this man! Heaven knows why?

"Indeed." Commodore remarked dryly. The man who had chained him moved away from Jack as he smiled.

"Finally!" Ina quick motion jack threw his irons around Elizabeth's neck pulling her to him. She gasped as my breath caught all right maybe his is a filthy bloody pirate!

"No don't shoot!" Governor Swann yelled as the guns got pointed at the two of them. They men reluctantly lowered their weapons.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects please and my hat! Commodore! Elizabeth. It's Elizabeth isn't it?' He asked looking down at her as she scowled up at him.

"It's Miss Swann." She hissed angrily as he chuckled lightly.

"Miss Swann if you'd be so kind." He asked motioning to his items. She glared as she started placing his hat on him and strapping his sword around his torso.

"Easy on the goods darling."

"You're despicable." She growled as they stared at each other.

"Sticks and stones love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're squared. Gentlemen, My Ladies, you will always remember the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He released Elizabeth from his grasp pushing her into the arms of Commodore Norrington. I rushed to her side as Jack grabbed a rope and went flying into the sky. He went around and around on a beam above our heads as the men started firing on him. Jack threw his chains around a rope and went sliding down in another direction.

I watched him go fascinated as the guards started chasing after him into the city.

"Wow." I breathed out as Governor Swann started escorting Elizabeth to the carriage.

"We shall get you home immediately, before you catch a cold. It has become suddenly chilly." Governor remarked pushing Elizabeth into the carriage; I turned behind me expecting to see my soldiers and Hugo standing behind me only to find no one there. They must have left to search for Jack Sparrow! I smiled pleased, perfect time to wander off.

"Irena dear are you coming?" Governor Swann asked as I shook my head.

"I think I shall like to see more of Port Royal if that is all right? I will return to your home later this afternoon?" Governor Swann nodded distractedly; most likely he didn't hear a word I just uttered.

"Fine, fine later then." I looked into the carriage window and smiled at Elizabeth.

"I shall see you later this evening, we'll talk then." She nodded smiling slightly.

"Have fun for me."

"I believe you've had enough fun for one day." She laughed lightly as Governor Swann hopped into the carriage and it went galloping forward leaving me in its dust. Once gone I smiled and started walking towards the city, time for some fun.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	3. A run in with Jack

Pirate Princess

I shivered as a herd of red coats passed me on the hunt for that pirate…Jack Sparrow. I looked up at the grey sky as I continued walking through the passive town. It seemed almost all activity had ceased because of a loose pirate. I sighed agitated as the sounds of marching footsteps met me as I turned to see more red coats coming. I moved to the side of the road standing in front of the blacksmith shop, right in front of a stone statue of a man with an iron tool, a sword maybe?

I looked at it in a bored interest as the men pounded by. A flash of movement caught my eyes and I leaned in closer to the statue to see the iron tool from before missing. Raising an eyebrow I looked up to the statue to see a man perched behind it staring intently at me. It was Jack Sparrow! Stepping back I opened my mouth pointing.

"It's you!" Before I could get any further his hand shot out grabbing me to him behind the statue. He shoved his dirty hand onto my mouth pressing my back up to his chest.

"Now darling this would be better for me if ye didn't say anything, savvy?" I struggled against him but his hold was too strong for me. I nodded defeated but not without a fierce glare. He nodded pleased before peeking out to see if the streets were empty…they were. Still keeping his hand clamped out of my mouth he pulled me into the blacksmith shop. Shutting the door behind him I fought back. Biting down hard on one of his fingers he yelped pushing me forward as I stumbled wiping my mouth in a disgusted manner. I whirled around and glowing at Jack. He didn't seem fazed as he shook his hand.

"Ah a feisty one eh? Why do I always get feisty ones?" He looked past me and his eyes darkened as I turned to see a sleeping old man in the corner of the room possessively holding a bottle of rum to his chest.

"Hold on for a moment love." Jack murmured walking quietly over to the man as I trailed behind.

"You're the pirate that hurt my friend!" I hissed seething as Jack turned towards me his dark eyes flashing.

"Ah yes ye were the other lady at the docks, I put on quite a show didn't I?" He asked boastfully turning back to the man who was snoring contently. I starred disbelievingly at the man. He had endangered lives and all he cared about was how he acted? Unbelievable! I opened my mouth to protest but Jack held up a hand silencing.

"Ye can go on about it later love, just let me do this!" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're unthinkable! And my name is not love! It's Irena Toman!" Jack froze for a second before bending down and gingerly poking the man. I watched in half scariness half amusement. How could I all of people be captured by a pirate? I looked Jack over, he didn't seem like a threat, but his type all are. I discreetly looked around the shop looking for a door…any door that I could escape from.

"Ye best be stopping looking for a way out." Jack remarked lazily still poking the man. My eyes widened in astonishment, he hadn't even turned around!

"Ye could stop gaping as well it's not attractive." I closed my mouth rolling my eyes as Jack turned away from the man before loudly yelling.

"Whoa!" I jumped clutching a hand to my chest as the man continued sleeping. Jack nodded pleased as he walked past me looking at tools. He must be looking for a way to get out of his chains. I sighed and looked around the shop surprised to see so many swords hanging everywhere. I walked over to one and tenderly ran my fingers over the cold metal.

I turned back to Jack to see him hitting at his chains with a tool, I giggled quietly.

"You'll never get out of those that way." I sneer a smirk gracing my features as Jack glared annoyed up at me.

"Thanks for the notice love…I mean _Miss Toman._" I watched as he threw the tool down in annoyance before looking at the donkey. A curious glint came into his eyes as he strutted over to the poor animal. He got the donkey moving be threatening it with hot iron as the donkey started going in circles as I walked over to where his hat sat. Picking it up I looked at it lightly.

"Put me hat down!" Rolling my eyes I obliged and watched as Jack stuck his chains between two moving wheels, a clattering of wood on metal resulted in jack being free from his chains."

"That's better." He murmured to himself coming to stand in front of me. I opened my mouth to respond when the front door started opening. Jack thinking fast grabbed me as pulled me to a wooden pillar as we hid behind it. He unsheathed his sword from his waist and motioned for me to be quiet as…William Turner walked in!

William looked shocked to see the donkey moving; he rushed over and stopped the donkey petting it softly while whispering words to it. I smiled faintly; at least someone is nice to animals! William looked over at the sleeping man and said fondly.

"Right where I left you." I quirked an eyebrow, that man does this often? He turned and walked right by us stopping at the hammer that Jack had used earlier.

"Not where I left you." He mused his eyebrows knitting together as he spied Jack's hat right in front of us. I held my breath as William reached out to grab the hat. Jack lightly tapped William on the hand with the flat side of the sword; he moved forward still clutching me. William's eyes went wide as he looked me over before they narrowed dangerously.

"You're the one they're hunting. The _pirate._" He snarled as jack looked at him oddly.

"Ye seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarities with pirates."

"Well then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. If you'll excuse me." He roughly pushed me aside as I stumbled, tripping over my gown and landing with a thud of the ground. William looked torn from helping me up to stopping Jack. In a quick movement he grabbed one of the numerous swords in the shop and pointed it at Jack. I watched fascinated as I stood up unsteadily and leaned against the wall as the two spoke.

"Do ye think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann and Miss Toman." He fired back angrily as I slightly smiled. He remembered my name at least! Jack smirked glancing at me.

"Only a little. Besides in my defense the wench over there bit me." My face turned scarlet from the insult as William looked at me raising an eyebrow. I shrugged awkwardly fiddling with my hands.

"Self defense." He nodded turning back to Jack. They parried for a moment before jack remarked.

"You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here." He took a step and Will matched it easily.

"Very good. Now I step again." He moved to the right with Will following.

"Ta." He turned sheathing his sword as he walked to the front doors making his escape. But obviously that wasn't what Will had in mind for he threw his sword and it went landing into the door only inches away from Jack's face. Jack looked at William smirking lightly as he placed his hands on the sword in an attempt to free it from the wood. He jumped up and down and sighed irritated turning back to William.

"That is a wonderful trick except once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." That was true; William looked around nervously before spotting something useful. He pulled a sword out of the fire place, its end still red and glowing. The donkey spying it started running in circles making the contraption start working. William and Jack engaged in a heated duel as I watched in wonderment. How I wish I could move with such grace as them!

"Who makes all of these?" Jack yelled as the fought around a spinning wheel, swords hanging off it.

"I do! And I practice with them three hours a day." I raised an eyebrow impressed so that's why he looked so strong!

"Ye need to find yourself a girl mate. Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch are you?" He asked looking down to William's manly area as I bit back a laugh. It's not funny…oh yes it is!

"I practice three hours a day so when I meet a pirate I can kill it!" They continued fighting ending up on the ceiling rafters, God knows how they got up there. They landed on the ground as Jack lost his weapon and went to desperate measures, throwing sand in William's eyes and throwing his weapon. William looked around for a weapon in vain though because Jack brought his pistol out and pointed it at William's head.

My breath caught in my throat. Jack wouldn't kill William! But he is a pirate. I clutched my hands tightly, never had I seen anyone die right in front of my eyes. I didn't even notice the sleeping man starting to wake up.

"You cheated!" William called out. Jack shrugged.

"Pirate." He turned as the wooden front door was being banged upon.

"Move away."

"No." Will said heroically.

"Please move." Jack sounded dangerously close to pleading with William as he shook his head.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

"This shot was not meant for you." He looked ready to fire when a bottle crashed over his head knocking him unconscious. I bit back a scream as the doors flew open and in came an army of navy men.

"There he is! Over there!" One called out as Commodore Norrington walked in formally. He came to stand next to the man who had hit Jack over the head.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." William rolled his eyes as I felt like crying out. That wasn't fair! William did all the work not that drunk man!

"Just doing my civil duties, sir." The man's words slurred together making it hard to understand him.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away." I sighed drawing attention to myself as Commodore Norrington's eyes widened slightly upon seeing me.

"Miss Toman! What are you doing here for?" I walked over to him nodding towards Jack as he got carried away.

"Jack Sparrow took me hostage, but don't worry I am all right. And it's all thanks to Mr. Turner…without him I don't know what I would have done." I turned to William smiling gratefully.

"Thank you Mr. Turner." He nodded sheepishly as I leaned forward placing a light kiss on his cheek not caring one bit that he was covered in sand. William blushed slightly as Commodore Norrington nodded grabbing my hand.

"Come Miss. Toman the Governor has been worried sick about you; I shall return you back to his home." I nodded allowing the man to lead me to the doors. I took a glance over at my shoulder to see William looking dazed with one on his hands resting where I had kissed him.

--

I looked out the bedroom window taking in the view of Port Royal and the sea. A fog had settled over the town, probably from this cold weather, I summarized as a maid walked in placing a bed warmer between Elizabeth's sheets. Every since I had returned earlier from my little adventure Elizabeth and I had confined ourselves in our room talking about the day. I tied my robe around me turning away from the window to watch as Elizabeth and the maid interacted.

"It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure." The maid said nodding to me as well as I snuggled under my comforter leaning my head against the back of the bed.

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose I must admit I wasn't entirely prepared for it." Elizabeth mused as I listened.

"Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate. Sound terrifying." The maid said slowly, wondering why Elizabeth wasn't scared out of her wits.

"Oh, yes, it was terrifying." Elizabeth said lamely as I giggled to myself. Elizabeth gave me a look as I quieted down.

"But the Commodore proposed. Fancy that. Now, that's a smart match. Miss if it's not too bold to say." Elizabeth nodded absentmindedly as I closed my eyes becoming bored with the conversation.

"It is a smart match. He's a fine man; he's what any woman should dream of marrying." Luckily my eyes were closed or else they would have rolled dramatically. Commodore Norrington might be a good match for some ladies but not for me or Elizabeth.

"Well, that Will Turner, he's a fine man, too." I opened my eyes suddenly as Elizabeth looked up sharply at the maid.

"That _is _too bold." I smiled amused as the fluster maid nodded, bowing her head.

"Well, begging your pardon Miss. It was not my place." She quickly left us as I laid down propping my elbow up, resting my head on my hand and looking at Elizabeth.

"On the contrary I don't think that was bold enough." I mused as Elizabeth glared at me. I smiled adorably showing off my dimples making Elizabeth smiled as well.

"Just go to sleep Irena we've had a long day." I nodded as she blew out a candle by her bed; I did the same enveloping our room in darkness.

"You know," I mused staring up at the ceiling, "I could get use to days such as this. A little adventure, is what girls like us need." Elizabeth laughed lightly before yawning.

"Good to bed Irena." I turned on my side looking out the window.

"What do you think the odds are of us both being attacked by the same pirate in the same day?"

"Good night Irena!" Elizabeth murmured exasperated as I sighed clamping my eyes shut.

"Good night Elizabeth."

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!) _  
_


	4. Pirate's oh my!

Pirate Princess

BANG!

I awoke suddenly sitting up.

"What in the world?" I muttered as another bang erupted, why it sounded just like cannon fire! Elizabeth was tossing in her sleep as I jumped out of bed pulling a robe on.

"Elizabeth wake up!" I hissed heading to the window throwing back the curtains. Elizabeth groggily sat up wiping her eyes.

"What's happening?" She mumbled as I stared horrorstruck towards the city. Smoke rose above the city covering it in a thick fog, as I heard shouts and screams even from the closed windows.

"We're under attack!" I yelled as Elizabeth raced to my side a robe on as well.

"Look!" She pointed to a herd of men running towards the mansion.

"Oh no!" I grabbed her hand as we ran to the stairs just as someone knocked on the door. The butler went to open it.

"Don't!" We yelled out at the same time, but it was too late. A gun shot sounded and then butler lay dead on the floor.

"Run!" Elizabeth hissed pushing me back to the stairs as one of the men yelled at her.

"You!" She ran after me as we locked the door to out room. We turned as the maid, Estella, from earlier emerged from a hiding spot.

"Miss Swann, Miss Toman, they've come to kidnap you." She shrieked as we stared flabbergasted at her.

"What?" Elizabeth asked bewildered as I nodded, hearing footsteps on the stairs.

"You're the Governor's daughter and you're a Princess." When she said it like that it made perfect sense. We shared a look as Elizabeth gripped Estella by the shoulders.

"They haven't seen you. Hide and first chance you get, run to the fort, same goes for you Irena." I flinched as someone pounded on the door.

"What? No I'm not leaving you!" I said determining, as Elizabeth glared.

"You're more important then I am, I won't have them killing you, you're a Princess and my best friend. Now hide!" She yelled shoving both of us in a corner as the door gave way landing roughly on the floor. I watched numbly as two men, a tall skinny one and a short plump one sneered at Elizabeth.

"Gotcha!" he yelled after she hit him with her bed warmer, I have such a brave friend. She lifted it, spilling the ashes off onto his head as he shrieked.

"It's hot! You burned me!"

"Run!" She called to us as Estella grabbed my arm and we ran. I gave one last look over my shoulders as we stumbled down the stairs nearly tripping over our feet. As we raced to the open front doors a man emerged and grabbed Estella, leering at her.

"Hello pretty thing." He whispered into her ear as she whimpered. My rage went into control as I smacked him on the chest.

"Let go of her!" I yelled as he scowled at me, before slapping me across the face. I landed with a thud on the marble floor.

"A feisty one eh?" I was getting annoyed with pirates calling me that. I gave an apologetic glance towards Estella before standing up and bounding out of the mansion. I ran through the gates stopping and staring remorsefully at the horse.

_Dear God keep Elizabeth safe! _

I fled down the streets, only to find that Port Royal was in chaos. Men were fighting the pirates as women and children ran crying. Animals were loose as the stench of death hung in the air. I halted staring at the scene dismay. I must find the fort! I must find Governor Swann or Commodore Norrington! I must find someone that can help me! Just then a rough hand went around my mouth and an arm around my waist.

"What a pretty wench." I squirmed, trying to break free of his hard grip on me. I did the only thing I could think of, I bit down hard on his hand just like I had done to jack Sparrow earlier.

"Slut!" The man yelled pushing me away from him as I tripped landing on the ground hard. I looked down at my arms to find them skinned. I turned on my back and starred up at the vile man as he stood over me. He held a dagger and smirked.

"Goodnight wench." He prepared to bring it down when a sword went through his stomach. I screamed moving away as the body fell down next to me.

"Miss Toman?" I looked up and to my relief saw William Turner standing before me, sword and hatchet in his hands.

"Mr. Turner!" I called out joyously, finally I had found someone. I jumped up from my spot and embraced the man warmly, he hesitantly returned it. I guess he found it odd to be hugged by a woman he only met two times before, both in awkward situations.

"I am so glad to see you!" I said breathlessly as he wrapped an arm around my waist as we made our way through the crazed crowd.

"Why are you here?" he yelled over the noise as I pointed to the mansion.

"These pirates, they came to the mansion…and they have Elizabeth!" His eyes hardened as we walked past a window as a man jumped out smirking at us.

"Say goodbye!" He yelled, just then the sign that had been hanging over the window came swinging down hitting the man causing him go through the window.

"Goodbye." William and I murmured at the same time, and then we shared an odd look.

"Come on, let's get you safe!" He let go of my waist to hold my hand as we started our way through the crowd.

"Irena! Will!" We turned to see Elizabeth being dragged off by the pirates from earlier.

"Elizabeth!" We yelled as the man from earlier who got thrown into the window walked in front of us. William and I stared at him with shock eyes.

"Outta, my way scum!" he knocked William over the head as I screamed, William fell backward landing on the cobbled road.

"Mr. Turner!" I said kneeling down beside him, gingerly poking him in the chest. He didn't move.

"Oh please don't be dead!" I wailed looking at the spot Elizabeth had been a moment ago.

"Mr. Turner don't do this to me! I need you!" I pounded on his chest but he continued lying still. Seeing the attack still going on all I could do was sit with the unconscious William waiting for morning.

--

I yawned, still looking down at the sleeping William. How could he still be out? It's almost noon for heaven's sake!

"Wake up!" I muttered shaking him, and I also lightly slapped him on the face.

"What are you? A rock?" I murmured under my breath as he stared moving around, yes he's finally waking up! He opened his eyes as I sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you're alive! I was starting to worry." I helped him sit up as he brought a hand to his head and groaned.

"Headache?" I asked cautiously as he nodded smiling faintly.

"Something like that…Elizabeth they've taken her!" I nodded, resisting the urge to roll my eyes, yes I knew that already.

"Yes I know, I was there." He ignored my sarcasm as he stood up and started running towards the fort. I looked at his retreating form and then around me. Staying with him should be better then staying by myself, especially since I am only in a nightgown. I looked down at my scantily clothed body, trying the robe tighter around me.

"Oh please Mr. Turner wait up!" I yelled running after him, he must have not heard me for he continued on sprinting through the streets like madman. When I finally reached the fort he was already there with Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann.

"Irena! They you are, you're men have been looking everywhere for you." Governor Swann called out running over to me. He embraced me as a father would as I returned it. I looked at his face to see he was worried about Elizabeth.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth!" Will called out as I watched him. An annoyed Commodore Norrington motioned to a man.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." William ignored this as he continued his rant.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her." I nodded in agreement; Elizabeth is my best friend, even though I've only known her for two days. I know in I was in her place she would do the same for me.

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter please share it." Governor Swann snapped as I looked sharply up at him. William was only trying to help in his heroic way. Mr. Murtogg said timidly.

"That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl." William jumped in almost immediately after those words were spoken.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it!" I watched in interest, William seemed to care a great deal about Elizabeth.

"No…the pirates who invaded this fort last night left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we shall establish their most likely course…" William threw his hatchet down on the table in rage, as I shrunk back.

"That's not good enough!" He yelled as everything turned quiet in a tense silence. Commodore Norrington regarded William coldly.

"Mr. Turner, you're not a military man, you're not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is _not _the moment for rash decisions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." He took the hatchet off the table and wordlessly handed it back to William who took it and stormed out of the fort with me watching.

"Governor Swann," He looked down at me as I continued, "I just need a moment to catch my breath, and I shall be back in a minute." He nodded still concerned for Elizabeth as I sneaked out of the fort and saw William marching down the street.

"Mr. Turner wait up! Oh do please stop! Do you know how hard it is to run in a dress?" I hollered running after him, holding my skirts up to my knees. He finally stopped turning towards me surprised. I sighed in relief as he stared at me.

"I am coming with you to speak with Jack Sparrow." He opened his mouth to protest as I held my hand up silencing him.

"No you cannot stop me! Elizabeth is only kidnapped because she didn't want me to be, I should be the one out there on the ship with those blasted pirates instead of her. So I am coming with you Mr. Turner whether you like it or not."

"Will." He said quietly as I raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" He chuckled lightly.

"My name is Will, my Farther…well he was Mr. Turner." I nodded smiling.

"Well Will you may call me Irena." He nodded grabbing my arm as we started walking to the prisons. Just as we came to the entrance I saw Hugo standing by talking to several of my soldiers. I grabbed Will and pressed him up against a pillar. I clamped a hand over his mouth and watched as Hugo talked intently with the men.

"Well keep looking; the Princess has to be around here somewhere!" He yelled as the men ran off. Hugo sighed in deeply before walking off. I inhaled in relief and let go of Will.

"What was that about?" He asked as I shook my head as we walked into prison.

"Nothing." I said hastily as he raised an eyebrow, he dropped the subject though as we saw jack Sparrow lying on the floor in one of the cells. He had his hat over his eyes and looked calm.

"You. Sparrow!" Will spat as we stood in front of the bars, jack lifted his hat and gazed at us lazily.

"Aye." Was his only reply as he smirked at me, taking in my appearance. I glared crossing my arms over my chest.

"You are familiar with the ship the Black Pearl?" Jack shrugged.

"I've heard of it." I rolled my eyes, sure he has!

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Murta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." Well that's helpful, I glumly thought. I have never heard the stories; it could be because I am not a native to the Caribbean such as Jack and Will.

"The ship is real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will asked getting impatient. Jack studied his nails in a bored manner.

"Why ask me?" I was about ready to strangle the man, Elizabeth is in mortal danger and we're wasting time.

"Because you're a pirate!" William cried out as Jack smiled lightly.

"And you want to turn yourself pirate, is that it?" William didn't seem the type, he seemed to despise pirates.

"Never! They took Miss. Swann!"

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see, well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"Bloody pirate." I muttered under my breath.

"I can get you out of here." Will remarked looking at the bars.

"How's that? They key's runoff."

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength the door will lift free." Jack and I both looked at him confused, must be some blacksmith trick or whatnot. Jack stood up brushing himself off peering at Will.

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner." Jack nodded.

"That would be short for William I imagine. Good strong name, no doubt named after you father?" Will tensed but nodded.

"Yes."

"Uh-huh well Mr. Turner, I've changed my mind. If ye spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death that I shall take ye to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" He stuck his hand through the bar cages as Will nodded. Will shook his hand firmly.

"Agreed."

"Agreed. Get me out." I stood back as Will manage to ripe the bars off from their hinges; how he did it I'll never now.

"Hurry someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects!" Jack called grabbing his things.

And that's how my adventure began.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	5. Lessons in commandeering

Pirate Princess

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" Will asked disbelievingly as we stared out at a ship resting in the harbor. Oh what was it called? One man at Commodore Norrington's ceremony wouldn't stop talking about it. Danger…distraction…Dauntless! Yes that what's it called! The Dauntless! Glad to have that figured out.

But how are we going to steal it? It looked so huge; it can't be handled by three people. Well more like two considering I have no idea how to work a ship. Well neither does Will so really Jack would be the one working it. If he can, it seems if he could he would in fact have a ship. I listened as Jack explained.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term."

"Doesn't make it any less wrong." I hissed, as exciting as stealing…ahem _commandeering _a ship sounded, it still was against the law. And as a Princess I have to enforce the law. Well maybe not…I mean I'm not heir to the throne such as Anton, but I'm still royalty.

No! Elizabeth needs me! It's my fault she got kidnapped, and I know if I was in her place she would do the same for me. I'm positive about that.

Jack ignored my comment and looked Will up and down while asking.

"One question about your business, or there's no use going. This girl how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." Will answered automatically as I raised an eyebrow impressed. He really did to seem to care for Elizabeth…in more then just a friendly way. He must love her; it's clear in his dark brown eyes. Jack nodded pleased and turned towards me.

"Oh, good. No worries then, and you darling?" I rolled my blue eyes at his nickname, would it be so hard to call me Irena, I had lost all hope of him calling me Miss. Toman?

"She's my friend; I won't let her die at the hands of pirates Jack." He again nodded.

"This should all turn out fine then. Now let's go." He startled stalking off with Will and me trailing.

"I don't think this is wise." Will whispered to me as we snuck our way down to the beach.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked innocently already knowing what he meant. He glared down at me.

"Don't act all innocent around me, you know what. This is no place for a lady." I rolled my eyes; it was sweet to see Will so concerned when we didn't know squat about each other. I smiled genuinely up at him, knowing my dimples were in effect.

"Will this is very sweet of you, but I want to help." He nodded in understanding.

"I know that, but what about Governor Swann, he seems fond of you and will be upset to see you missing. And what of your family? I don't think they would appreciate you running off to fight pirates." Well that was true, Father would probably have a heart attack and murder me when I returned home. But sometimes you have to do a little evil for the greater good and Elizabeth's safety is the greater good.

"They'll never notice I'm gone. It'll be fine…trust me." He sighed nodding.

"All right, but I'm taking a leap of faith here. I have just met you, you know." I smiled up at him playfully smacking him on the shoulder.

"And yet you already love me." I joked as he laughed lightly, I grinned. It was nice to see him happy instead of formal or angry.

"Would ye two stop with the chit chatting? I feel left out." Jack murmured as we made it to the beach, where a row of lifeboats rested all upside down.

"Get down!" Jack hissed throwing himself to the sand as I raised an eyebrow; Will followed his lead as they crawled to the farthest lifeboat. I sighed.

"Crazy pirate." I muttered before crawling after them, very uncomfortable to crawl in a thin, tattered, dirty, nightgown. Will held the boat up and pulled me under it as we all sat under it, it a dim darkness.

"What are we doing now?" I asked quietly hearing footsteps near us as Jack just motioned for us to get in a line. It went jack at the beginning with Will in the middle and me at the end. The footsteps become more distant as Jack lowly said.

"Pick it up and crawl towards the ocean." We did as we crawled at a quick crab's pace towards the ocean. I gasped as the cool Caribbean water hit my skin making it feel as if tiny needles were penetrating me. The feeling quickly faded into nothing as we continued farther into the ocean going down deeper and deeper. The water was now at our shoulders, as we walked on the ocean floor. The water felt nice and refreshing now, I looked down at my legs to see my nightgown bunched up around my waist along with my robe. How embarrassing! Luckily Jack and Will were in front of me; at least Jack won't make some inappropriate remark and make me blush.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will commented as we continued on.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." I bet its madness running in Jack's head, I thought as I looked down at the ocean floor to find an interesting sight. It seemed Will stepped in a crab cage and was now stuck; he didn't seem to notice though. I laughed lightly, that had to be the funniest thing I had seen in a long time. Will must have heard for he turned his head looking at me confused.

"What?" He asked as I shook my head, continuing to chuckle. He sighed before turning back around.

"We're here. Now's here what we have to do, ditch the boat, climb on board, take the ship over, sail away and fine the whelp's dear bonnie lass, savvy?" Jack asked as Will and I glared at his back.

"Yes." I said through clenched teeth, how that man managed not to get killed everyday by his sheer rudeness was a miracle to me.

"Take a deep breath." Will cautioned to me as I nodded. In a sudden movement I let go on the boat and dived down, Will guided me to the surface as we quietly broke through the water. He took my arm as we swam after Jack who was already climbing up the wooden ladder hanging off the sides.

"Ladies first." Will joked as I smiled climbing up after Jack who was already on the deck. I went slowly, for fear of falling. When I finally reached the railing jack pulled me over it as I landed on the deck unsteadily. He turned towards me as Will made his way up.

"Looking ravishing love." His eyes roamed up and down my soaked body as I glared crossing my arms over my chest hiding my exposed assets. Jack only laughed as Will came over the railing.

"Now what do we do?" Will asked looking at me for a second before turning to Jack.

"I think I shall be the one running the show, just follow my lead and love stay here. We already look foolish enough we don't need a woman making it look worse." I scowled but nodded how much help would I be. I watched as Jack and Will walked to the front of the ship. Might as well watch.

"I snuck after them staying at the railing overlooking them as Jack strutted down the stairs Will trailing behind.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." The navy officers might have been scared if Will hadn't come up behind jack sword drawn and uttered.

"Aye! Avast!" You have got to be kidding me! Jack gave Will the most disbelieving look ever as the officers laughed. I placed my head in my hands.

"I can't watch this massacre." I muttered half listening as one of the men snidely remarked.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay." I heard the cocking of a pistol and looked up to see Jack aiming one at the man.

"Son…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" As if that explained everything, I thought as shockingly enough the officers gave up without a fight. I watched fascinated as they all quickly scrambled into a lifeboat and rowed for their lives. Cowards…yet these are the men sent to protect us; I shall really have to have a talk with father about this later.

I hurried down the stairs as Jack and Will worked quickly to get the ship moving forward.

"Can I be of any help?" I asked staying out of their way; we don't need me being the cause if and when we fail.

"Just stand there and look pretty love." I ignored the comment as the ship made its way slowly towards the open sea.

"Here they come." Will fearfully said as Jack and I turned to see another ship sailing after us, peachy. Jack only smirked as he grabbed my arm and led Will and I to the other side of the ship staying out of sight.

"This is great, they'll come onto this ship and then we go on to theirs and make a clean gat a way. I love being a pirate." Jack said happily as I wiggled my arm out of his grasp. The other ship glided up next to us as I heard the pounding of foots on the deck. We stayed hidden as we inched ourselves back to the other side.

"Here I'll help you." Will said as we got on the railing holding ropes. I nodded in relief, truthfully I don't know if I could make it on to the other ship by myself. Will wrapped one of his arms around me as I clung to him. I closed my eyes willing myself not to scream as I felt my feet leave the security of the railing.

The feeling of weightlessness only lasted a second before my feet landed hard on the deck. I opened my eyes smiling as I found that we were safe. Will quickly let go and started cutting at the ropes binding our ship to the other one. Jack hurried to the wheel as the ship gracefully lurched forward, leaving the Dauntless behind us. I hurried to the front looking down to see the lifeboat filled with officers' right in our way.

"Jack you're going to kill some people!" I yelled turning back to him as he just waved me off. I turned back to the ship moving my arms in wild gestures.

"Jump you fools! Idiots!" I yelled as they finally abandoned ship…I mean boat. I rolled my eyes.

"Serves them right if they can't even row away." I muttered as the ship kept going further. I looked back at the diminishing sight of Port Royal and sighed, I knew I was causing a lot of trouble for no good reason, and a part of me felt sad for I knew people would get hurt because of my actions.

But another part of me was scorching with excitement. I was going on an adventure…a real one!

--

We had only been sailing for a couple of hours and I already had me sea legs. I swear it as if I was born to be on the sea. The work was easy, for we had done close to none, I sat next to Will as he sharpened his sword. Jack was near at the wheel taking us to a place he had yet to reveal. I stared out at the ocean as Will started.

"When I was a lad living in England, my Mother raised my by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my Father." I looked back at Will to see his eyes on Jack. Jack answered back uninterested.

"Is that so?" He moved the wheel slightly, turning the ship to the left. Will nodded standing up going near Jack.

"My Father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my Father." I watched the exchange in curiosity; I mean it wasn't as if I was eaves dropping. Jack nodded nonchalantly.

"I knew him. Probably one of the few that knew him as William Turner. Everyone else called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." I quirked an eyebrow, what an odd name. Will must have thought the same for he asked.

"Bootstrap?" Jack nodded.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." I flinched, even though I had not known Will long I had known him long enough to know that he hates pirates. And hearing that his father was one probably wasn't the best thing.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Will firmly stated as I watched. Jack rolled his eyes annoyed.

"He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag." I glared at Jack; did he have to so harsh? Did he not see that Will was taking this the wrong way?

"My Father was not a pirate!" Will brought his sword up to Jack how regarded it lightly.

"Put it away son. It's not worth you getting beat again." I rolled my eyes; Jack only won because he cheated.

"Then there's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" In a quick movement Jack moved a sail so that a wooden yard came flying at Will. He grabbed it as it stopped over the edge of the ship, the ocean beneath us.

"Will!" I cried out appalled, I hurried to the edge as Jack just smirked. I glared at Jack.

"Let him back on!"

"In a moment, we need to have a chat. Now, as long as you're hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these. What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your Father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship to Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So…" He swung the yard back in as Will fell in a heap on the deck. Jack picked up his discarded sword and offered it to him.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" A silence descended as Will stood up taking the sword.

"Tortuga?" Was all he asked as Jack smirked and nodded.

"Tortuga." He turned back to the wheel as Will wandered off; I watched his retreating form as I turned on Jack.

"Did you really have to be that harsh?" I asked as Jack chuckled.

"Why sugar coat it when the truth was his Father was a pirate?" I scowled turning away.

"Bloody pirate." I muttered as Jack called out.

"Better to be a pirate then a _Princess._" I froze slowly turning back around to see Jack's gleeful smile.

"Ah yes thought I wouldn't know that, didn't ye?" I gulped, how in the world would he know.

"But…how?" He chuckled.

"It was fairly obvious love; every pirate in these waters knew royalty was here, all trying to kidnap you for a ransom."

"That's a comforting thought." I sarcastically said as Jack continued on.

"Besides it's the way you hold yourself, there's a certain air around you that screams you are royalty."

"You won't tell anyone will you?" I nervously asked as Jack looked me over.

"Depends…I might need persuading." I glared at him before stomping off, Stupid bloody pirate! I came upon Will who was at the back of the ship looking out at the sea. I came to stand next to him as he gave me a slight smile. We stood in silence for a while before Will finally asked.

"Irena why are you here?"

"To save Elizabeth of course." He nodded looking down.

"I remember the last time I spoke with Elizabeth before of all of this happened. It was several months ago, she told me of a Princess from some foreign country…I can't remember the name."

"Slovenia." I muttered under my breath as he looked at me in surprise.

"Yes that was it, how did you know?" I shrugged, playing along.

"Lucky guess?" He gave me a quizzical look but continued on.

"Yes well, she told me that the Princess was her age and she was so excited to have a friend for she doesn't have many here. I can't remember when the Princess is supposed to visit but I imagine that it's soon and I can only hope Elizabeth will be back safe in sound in time for that." I looked away, should I tell him that I am already here?

Will seems like the type that once he figured out whom I am he would act very protective of me, and make sure I don't do anything stupid. I don't want to lie to him for I fell that we have a bond. I looked at him patted his arm gently.

"Me too Will. Me too."

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	6. Tortuga and fights

Pirate Princess

Tortuga had to be the most rowdy, boisterous, noisy town I had ever seen in my life! I thought disdainfully as Jack led us through the worn down cobbled roads. Drunks filled the streets, resting on corners begging for gold for a cup of rum. Prostitutes were numerous as they clung to men, showing off their assets in low neckline gowns. The air was filled with gunshots ringing out, yelling and fighting.

Jack seemed right at home as he breathed in deeply.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

"I think you need a few lessons in grammar." I muttered noticing how an old drunken fool was ogling me. I looked down at myself, wearing a nightgown was probably the worst thing to be wearing here in this filth of a town! But it's not like I had anything better to wear, and on the positive side I am more dressed then most woman.

"It'll linger." Will answered looking down at me and seeing my discomfort placed an arm around my shoulder pulling me close to him. I smiled gratefully up at him as he returned it, we continued to follow behind Jack at a short pace, trying not to draw unwanted attention to ourselves. I leaned into Will allowing myself to find comfort in his strong presence.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." I shuddered knowing what he was insinuating.

"If every town was like this," I fired back glaring, "The crime rate would be through the roof." Jack only brushed me off as we turned a corner, he cried out gleefully.

"Scarlet!" A furious red haired woman, also dressed in a revealing red gown marched up to Jack who seemed oblivious to her temper for he held his arms out for her. She raised her hand slapping jack soundly across the face as I winced, that had to hurt. With a huff she stormed off.

"Not sure I deserved that." Jack said flexing his jaw as a blonde woman came tramping towards us.

"Giselle!" Jack his playful smiled back on his face as the woman, Giselle, stopped right in front of him fuming.

"Who was she? And who is she?" She demanded sneering at me as I rolled my eyes, great she thinks I'm Jack's newest wench, just great.

"What?" Jack asked confused as Giselle slapped him on the other cheek as Will and I watched perplexed. She stormed off throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"I may have deserved that." Jack admitted as Will and I stared at him.

"I don't even want to know." I said as Jack nodded.

"Didn't think ye would love, now let's go!" I looked up at Will as he shrugged; we followed behind Jack till we finally came to a barn, where a dirty man slept snoring contently. An awful stench filled the air as I buried my face into Will's shoulder watching as Jack picked up a bucket of water and splashed the sleeping man. Who woke up stuttering and cursing.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" The man yelled squinting his eyes peering at us with the dim light coming from the streets.

"Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." Jack only smirked nodding.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." What did he say? I looked up at Will, standing on my toes to whisper into his ear.

"Did you follow that?" Will shook his head as the man answered.

"Aye, that'll about do it." Just as he started to get up Will threw another bucket of water on him as I suppressed the urge to giggle.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" The man hollered up at Will who nodded and said simply.

"That was for the smell."

Soon I found myself in the Salty Sea tavern, standing closely next to Will, as Gibbs, than man from earlier sat behind us at a table secluded off from the booming bar. Jack walked up, to mugs of rum in his hands.

"Keep a sharp eye." He said to both of us before walking to Gibbs. I sighed watching in frightened interest as woman threw themselves at these men's feet; women like those give all women bad names. Will kept a secure arm around my waist, staking his claim to any man who found me intriguing and wanted to bed me. I felt an odd sense of warmth being this close to Will was I watched him. His eyes were surveying the tavern, trying to find anything suspicious.

Just as I found myself enjoying myself a little I was ripped from Will's arms into that of an old geezer who stank of rum.

"Hello precious." His breath was hot in my ears as I struggled to get out of his grasp. Lucky for me, he was drunk enough where I could. I turned to face him and in the heat of the moment punched him square in the nose. I reeled in pain as my hand felt like it was broken, but I made a satisfied look as the man fell down hitting the floor with a thud.

"Scum!" I spat as Will rushed to my side taking me back to our original spot.

"Are you mad?" He hissed examining my hand, lightly pressing down on it to make sure nothing was broken. I threw a disgusted look to the man still passed out on the floor. That felt good.

"Well if it's any consolation to you, I think that hurt me more then it did him. His face was like a brick." Will smiled faintly but his eyes were still hard. He dropped my hand wrapping an arm around my waist so I was pressed up to his firm chest. I felt him rest his chin on top of my head as he sighed.

"I just don't want anything bad happening to you." He whispered his voice thick with emotion. I felt myself nodding breathing in his scent, he smelled of burning metal and of the sea.

"I couldn't bare it if I lost Elizabeth and you; you're my newest and dearest friend." I smiled into his chest and murmured back.

"As you are to me." I pulled back to smile up at him as he returned it. For the bizarre reason I found myself getting lost in Will's dark eyes. He abruptly turned away though as a young prostitute slinked on up to Will's side. I almost laughed seeing how Will eyed the woman wearily; I knew he wanted her to leave. Jack's and Gibb's voices got both louder as they declared.

"Take what you can." Jack announced with Gibbs finishing.

"And give nothing back." They toasted loudly their mugs clanking together, surprising Will as he shrugged both I and the woman off and drew his sword. He kicked over a table near us and started pointing his sword at the crowd who was peering at him confused. I sighed; Will was as stiff as a plank. I put my head down hiding it in my hands as I heard Gibbs muttered.

"Kid's bit of a stick ain't he?"

"You've no idea." Jack and I muttered back at the same time. Jack then whispered a few things to Gibbs before standing up to come stand beside Will and me.

"Well that's done; now let's enjoy our night, savvy?" He asked as we walked the streets of Tortuga, Will's arm around me, keeping me close.

"Let's not and say we did." I suggested as Jack looked at me offended.

"Why love if I didn't know any better I would think ye hate Tortuga." I looked at him in mock shock.

"No really?" I sarcastically asked as Jack opened his mouth to protest but must have changed his mind for he shut it.

"Fine love, you and the whelp can go back to the ship while I enjoy myself." I smiled and sighed in relief Jack.

"See you in the morning Jack." I quickly said grabbing Will's hand and hurrying off before Jack could change his mind.

"You must really hate Tortuga." Will noted as I practically sprinted to the Dauntless. I shook my head looking at him.

"It's not that, it's just I hate men leering at me as I were a piece of meat. And those women throwing themselves at men, it's sickening! I just wish I could do something about it." Will halted for a second as I turned back to him confused.

"Do something about it." He murmured to himself as I quirked an eyebrow baffled.

"Will…are you all right?" He quickly came out of his trance smiling secretly.

"Yes, come I have something to show you." He now ran forward with me following. I stumbled behind him as my hand was firmly in his grasp. How hard it is to run in a nightgown. At times like these I wish I could wear men's clothing! At least they are free to move around without bloody restraints. I blushed, me in men's clothing? Father would murder me if he ever knew the idea was in my head.

Soon the docks came into view as the loudness from Tortuga faded to a relative quietness, still loud, but not as loud. We came upon the Dauntless; I was surprised to see it still there. I had imagined that some drunken pirate would get it in his head to steal it why were gone. I mean the Dauntless had to be better then any of their rinky dink ships. We hurried op the ramp getting onto the quiet deck.

"Wait here." He said letting go of my hand before disappearing down the stairs going to his cabin. I watched his retreating form and shook my head, that man confuses me. I looked around the darkened deck and sighed, no good if there isn't any light. I went to the lamps covering the deck and found a matchbook next to one, lighting a match I went around lighting the lamps giving the ship a faded light. I blew the match out just as Will's light footsteps came jogging up the stairs.

In his arms were a bundle of weapons, from cutlasses, to daggers, and pistols. He bent down depositing all of them on the deck. I kneeled down next to him, looking them over in interest Father never let me look over weapons, only Anton got to do that.

"Where did you find these?" I asked as he chuckled lightly.

"Found them in the storage area, this is a navy ship after all." I nodded picking up a sword and looking it over, my fingers tracing over the cool metal.

"Be careful," Will warned "I don't need you getting hurt just by looking at the sword." I laughed and nodded placing the sword back on the deck. There were two swords, two pistols and two daggers. Will moved everything towards me except one sword, he picked it up.

"These are for you." I looked up at him in wonder.

"They're mine?" He nodded cracking a smile.

"Yes now you can never say you can't defend yourself against leering men." I smiled so broadly my face threatened to split. With a squeal I launched myself into Will's arms taking him by surprise as he fell backwards landing on his back with me still on him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I murmured over and over into his chest as it rumbled in laughter shaking me.

"You're very welcome. I must admit I never thought I would get that kind of reaction." I finally realized the compromising position we were in and quickly got off him, blushing as red as a tomato. Luckily the light was dim enough Will would never notice. I held my hand out to him he took it and I helped him up.

"I shall treasure these." I motioned to the weapons still on the deck as he nodded. The happy manor we had elapsed into faded as he quietly walked to the railing facing the ocean. He sat on a stray box looking out at the dark sea. I moved away from my weapons to sit next to him cautiously leaning my head on his shoulder, I was glad when he made no movement to shake me off.

"What's wrong?" I whispered as he continued to stare.

"I'm thinking about…Elizabeth." For the oddest reason my body tingled when he mentioned her name. I looked down in shame, here I am laughing and having a generally good time with Will and Jack while she's off in mortal danger fending for her life. I looked back at Will to see his face troubled and my heart went out to him. He cared for Elizabeth deeply, it was written on his face. My stomach knotted together but I ignored it, my first thought was comforting Will.

"I'm sure she's fine Will. She is strong; she won't let anything bad happen to her." He looked down at me, a bit of hope in his russet brown eyes.

"How do you know though? She is on a ship full of dangerous pirates!" I flinched; Will still hated pirates with a passion.

"Not all pirates are bad." He looked sharply down at me as if I just offended him.

"What did you say?" He spat out as I sighed, great an argument coming up and everything was going so well. But someone has to tell Will that not every pirate is bad.

"You heard me, not all pirates are bad. Look at jack he's a pirate and he's helping us find Elizabeth."

"For his own personal gain!" Will protested but I elbowed him in the gut continuing on.

"And what about Gibbs? I haven't known him long but he seems like a fine man to know, a little superstitious maybe but not a bad person. If I heard right he use to be in the Royal Navy."

"So what are you saying? The pirates that are holding Elizabeth capture are really good people?" he had me there, I shook my head slowly.

"No I'm not. All I'm saying is that you're judging a breed of people, who are all different in their own ways. Some are good some are bad, but you can't hate all of them without knowing them. You're Father was a pirate and I cannot see him as being anything less then a good person. He had you and you are a wonderful person." Will tensed as I moved my head off his shoulder; his eyes were dark as he said in a low voice.

"You know nothing of my Father and don't pretend that you do! You don't know anything more then the life you were raised on. Going to fancy balls and wearing rich dresses. Stop acting like you know what I've been through! You know nothing." Rages swept through my body, as my eyes narrowed, and I knew the blueness of my eyes were as blue as the ocean during a storm. But I did not act like most when angry, I didn't yell, slap, hit and whatnot. I just glowered at him before finally shaking my head, the rage still flowing strongly. Why say something that I will later regret?

"You judge me without even knowing me. And by saying those things you judge Elizabeth as well for she was raised just as I was." Without another word I stood walking to my new weapons and picked them up in my arms. I turned back to Will and said emotionlessly.

"Goodnight Will." He didn't say a word as I walked down the stairs to my cabin. I closed the door behind me, in the small room setting my weapons down on a small table. I lay down on my small makeshift bed pulling the cover over me, as I turned on my side.

Well if one thing about the fight was acceptable was the fact that he brought Elizabeth back into my mind. I hate to admit it but I had forgotten about her throughout all of this. I had become so wrapped up in piracy I had forgotten why I was here. To save her. Closing my eyes I vowed I would save her from those pirates.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	7. A crazy crew

Pirate Princess

"Irena wake up." A voice murmured near my ear as I turned on my side. I was in sleeping limbo, half awake, half asleep.

"Five more minutes Father." I muttered into my pillow burying my head into the soft material. A light laugh met my ears…odd it didn't sound a thing like Father's or Anton's laugh.

"Come on Irena, don't make me tickle you." That was enough of a threat to wake me up. My eyes popped open as I looked into the eyes of…

"Will?" I asked surprised sitting up and rubbing my eyes groggily. He chuckled nodding. He was sitting on a stool next to my little bed.

"What do you want?" I asked tiredly stretching my arms, not looking at him.

"Jack wants to meet his new crew and he insists we come along." I nodded yawning expecting him to leave. He didn't. I raised an eyebrow looking at him as he ran a hand through his long dark hair.

"Anything else you need?" I inquired. He nodded looking into my eyes.

"I just wanted to say sorry for last night. I was out of line." I waved him off with a faint smile.

"Oh don't trouble yourself Will, I'm fine."

"Still it was wrong of me. I did not mean what I said. You aren't like other girls of your class and it was wrong of me to judge you as one. You are right…I cannot judge others without properly knowing them. Even though I hate pirates…_some _pirates I cannot hate them all." I smiled teasingly, knowing that was hard for him to say.

"Well I accept your apology. Now let's go before Jack barges down here and drags me from bed." Will laughed nodding moving out of the way so I could get out of the small bed. We walked up to the deck to see Jack standing there tapping his foot impatiently. He sighed seeing us.

"Finally, you two take longer then elderly people." He muttered walking off the ramp with us trailing behind. We didn't have to go far till we came to a lot of men standing in a semi straight line. Gibbs standing proudly in front of them. He walked over to us and remarked.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." He seemed proud of the last fact as I looked wearily at the group who were eyeing me. I tied my robe up around my body.

"Bloody pirates." I muttered under my breath as Will asked sarcastically.

"So this is your able bodied crew?" Jack just ignored him as he walked forward stopping in front of an older man who had a parrot resting on his shoulder.

"You, sailor!" Jack quipped as the man just stared ahead.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs interjected as Jack nodded continuing on.

"Mr. Cotton do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" We waited in silence for the man to answer…he never did.

"Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Will and I shared an anxious look. Men such as Mr. Cotton were to lead us to Elizabeth?

"Mr. Cotton's parrot…same question?" Jack asked eyeing the parrot as it responded.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" It squawked out ruffling its bright feathers as Jack looked at it confused.

"Mostly we figure that means yes." Jack nodded.

"Of course it does. Satisfied?" Jack asked looking back at Will and I as Will answered.

"Well you're proven they're mad." I had to nod in agreement; Jack looked ready to challenge our theory when a voice rang out.

"And what's the benefit for us?" Odd that didn't sound like a male's voice more like a female's. Jack agreed for he walked down the line, Will and I following, and stopped in front of a dark skinned person who had a floppy hat covering their face. He took the hat off and black hair came tumbling down to reveal a woman!

"Anamaria." He acknowledged and surprise, surprise she slapped him. I didn't even bother flinching; I had become use to Jack being abused by various women.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will coyly asked as Jack shook his head.

"No that one I deserved." He admitted turning back to the furious Anamaria.

"You stole my boat!" She hissed as Jack held up his hands.

"Actually-" She slapped him again but he continued on- "borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bring it back to you." Sure he did, I thought rolling my eyes.

"But you didn't!" She fired back as I nodded in agreement; heaven knows where her boat actually is. If it is still intact.

"You'll get another one." Jack promised. Anamaria pointed a finger at him suspiciously.

"I will?"

"A better one." Will interject as I quirked an eyebrow. This should be interesting.

"A better one!" Jack agreed as Will pointed to the Interceptor not to far away from us.

"That one." I stifled a giggle as Jack exclaimed.

"What one? That one!? Aye, that one. What say you?" He looked defeated as he turned back to Anamaria who smirked.

"Aye!" They all yelled as Mr. Cotton's parrot squealed.

"Anchors aweigh." The crew hurried to the ship as Gibbs protested.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! It's frightful to have a woman on board let alone two!" He wailed as I glared at the man, well no way are they leaving me here in this town. Jack looked me over once and at Anamaria as she marched around the deck.

"It'd be far worse not to have them." I smiled, aw Jack cares! I walked up the ramp keeping mindful of the burly men surrounding me. I moved to the back of the ship thinking it better if I stayed out of everyone's way.

"Hey you girl!" I turned to see Anamaria walking up to me, her eyes roaming critically over my body.

"You expect to get free passage on this ship? Anyone on it has to do their own share of work."

"I would if I could but-" She cut me off rolling her eyes.

"Let me guess you don't want to break a nail?" She sneered as I shook my head.

"No it's just I'm not properly dressed to be doing work and I don't want any of the men eyeing me." She stared at me a long moment before laughing amusingly.

"Are you serious girl? That's the reason?" I nodded my head confused as she smiled slightly.

"And here I thought you a spoiled brat. Follow me I have a spare outfit you can borrow." She walked off as I stared bewildered at her retreating form. My eyes traveled down to what she was wearing, a dirty yellow shirt and brown trousers. I couldn't possibly wear trousers! They are for men. Anamaria turned back around waiting.

"You coming or not?" I quickly nodded scurrying after her. I was amazed at how she already seemed to know her way around the ship.

"So where is your room?" She asked as I pointed to a door. She opened it and walked in with me following. I closed the door behind me and watched as she looked around my small room.

"Huh," she noted looking around, "You didn't strike me as the type to like small and homely things."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, such as my name." I fired back, regretting it though. I had seen what she did to Jack when angry and I didn't desire it to happen to me. But she surprised me but chuckling.

"You're right, what is your name?"

"Irena." She waited for me to continue which I never did.

"That's it? No last name?"

"You didn't tell me yours why should I tell you mine?" She shrugged.

"Fair enough, now here you go." I then noticed a leather bag hanging off her shoulder; she dug through it for a moment before producing several articles of clothing. She tossed them towards me as I caught them. I peered down at the clothes curiously. A white shirt, brown trousers with a matching brown vest. Actually the outfit reminded me of Will's, just more for a woman then a man.

"You're lucky I also have a pair of boots." She pulled them out as I watched in surprise, how in the world did they fit there?

"Don't ask." She muttered setting the boots down on the ground.

"Well you going to change or not?" I quickly nodded expecting her to leave…she didn't.

"Well aren't you going to leave?" I asked as she laughed heading towards the door.

"How about I turn around, you may need help with some things considering you've never done this before." I nodded as she turned facing the door her back to me. I looked back down at the clothes before sighing. Well they have to be better then my ratty nightgown. I stripped off my robe and nightgown letting them fall to a pathetic heap on the wooden floor.

I slowly changed into my new outfit, hearing Anamaria shuffle around the room.

"Nice weapons." She said over her shoulder as I buttoned up my brown vest. I didn't have a mirror near by but I think it's safe to say I don't look half bad for being dressed as a man. I placed my hair up in a messy bun, as I placed my boots on. I then walked up next to her as she looked over the weapons Will had given me last night.

"Yes they are." I said picking up one of the daggers.

"You should place them on your person. It might make the men stop eyeing you like a piece of meat." I nodded placing the dagger back down.

"But where?" She sighed exasperated before picking up my sword and placing it at my hip, she then picked up my pistols and checked them over making sure they had powder, she placed them at my hips as well. She handed me my daggers.

"These go in your boots, for protection." I looked down at my boots then back up at her. Seeing she was dead serious I cautiously stuck them in, the cold metal sending shivers up and down my spine. She looked me over with a satisfied smile.

"There now you look like a real pirate." Instead of feeling insulted by her comment I felt ecstatic. A real pirate, that thought was enough to send my body into pleasant tingles.

"We should head up back on deck." I nodded and followed her out feeling more comfortable then I had in ages. Men's clothing was definitely more agreeable them woman's. And best of all no corsets! As I walked around deck eyes followed me, wondering why I was dressed like they were no doubt. I even saw Jack giving me an approving nod. Will however was simply shocked that I would wear pirate clothing.

"I can't believe what you're wearing." He hissed dragging me to the back of the ship so we could have our argument in private. I looked down at myself then at him confused.

"I don't see anything wrong with it; I look like the female version of you." He wasn't amused as he sighed.

"It's not very lady like Irena."

"Yes but at the moment I am not acting like a lady, besides this makes it easier when you give me my lessons."

"Lessons?" He asked perplexed as I nodded in an obvious manner.

"Yes you promised to teach me how to use a sword and you better not be going back on that promise." I threatened poking him in the chest with my pointer finger. He chuckled nodding.

"Fine if you want to learn so badly how about right now?"

"Here?"

"Right here." I grinned delighted.

"Let's do it." I would later regret that for sword training was no easy task and Will wasn't an easy teacher.

He taught me the basics, shortening it up so we could get to the fun part. Once that boring task was over he taught me a few moves usually ending with me on the deck floor groaning in pain. Occasionally crewmembers would stop and watch before hurrying off when they got bored of Will beating me. Jack even stopped by, of course he mocked both of us, but he gave some me some wise words…cheat.

"Will," I moaned pushing myself off the deck for the umpteenth time, "I can't feel my body." He chuckled shaking his head.

"All right I think that's enough for today. You're good Irena. You have good posture and reflexes. After a few more lessons you'll have me running for my money."

"I doubt it." I muttered rubbing my bruised arms carefully. Even though I was tired physically and mentally I felt great. Never in my life had I ever attempted anything as complicated as sword fighting. No wonder Anton was always on a high when he was done training. The feeling is out of this world. I limped to the railing looking out at the choppy sea. My eyes gazing up at the grey sky, dark thunder clouds forming.

A storm was coming.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	8. Furious storms

Pirate Princess

You really never experience a life or death situation until you're on a ship in the middle of a storm in the middle of the ocean. Now that's a life or death experience, I should know, I'm in one.

The ship rocked dangerously side to side, waves swooping onto the deck. The sky was dark with no moon for light, and the rain was pounding down from the heavens. The crew moved around in a frenzied hurry trying to secure the ship and not dieing in the process.

I jumped as thunder crackled and lightening flashed alarmingly close to us. The tallest thing for miles were the masts of the ship, perfect for lightening. I scrambled after Anamaria trying to help in some way. My help was not wanted, Anamaria made that perfectly clear as she yelled over the storm.

"I don't need ye pampered arse getting hurt! Now go away!" She hollered running off before I could respond. I stared after her, the rain clouding my vision as the ship lurched to the left. I hit the railing of the ship hard, my back digging into the side. That's going to leave an ugly mark.

I turned looking down at the tumultuous sea. Waves pounding against the Interceptor, the weight of the waves could crush the vessel in half. The ship lurched even farther into the water, as I griped the railing tightly, my life depended on it. I screamed as the ship went down even further, the water only a few yards below us.

I was twirled roughly around as someone grabbed my arm. That someone was Will…a very angry Will.

"What are you doing up here?" He yelled gripping my arm tightly in his grasp, that's going to leave another mark.

"I want to help!" I screamed back my voice taking on its shrill notes…great. He shook his head, his wet hair flying everywhere out of his ponytail.

"You won't be any help to us if you drown. Now go!" He shoved me to the door leading down below as I turned glaring at him. He only glared back as we had a stare off. The ship continued to heave, groan and creak but we didn't notice. I stood my ground, my hands balling up into fists.

He didn't make a move to retreat; he stood straight his body rigid and tense. Crew members ran around the deck, as Jack steered looking at his compass.

The stiff moment passed as the sounds of the storm came back full force. Will turned as Gibbs yelled his name. He gave me an exasperated look as I sighed nodding.

"I'm going." I muttered knowing he could hear me. He gave a brisk nod before hurrying to Gibbs's side. I turned on my heel heading to the stairs. As I was descending them a wave came rolling up onto the ship behind me, taking me down with it. I hit the hallway floor with a thud, my chin stinging.

The water rushed over me, as I scrambled to get up. I raced to my room slamming the door shut behind me watching as water came in and out from beneath the door.

My room was a mess, it hadn't been to clean before but now it looked as if a tornado swept through it. Everything was turned over, everything except for my built in bed. But the pillows and sheets were lying on the floor in a sloppy manner.

The ship went to the right as I crashed into the wall unsteadily. No sea legs could protect me from this storm. I clumsily made my way to the bed sitting down, ignoring the fact that my sobbing wet clothes were getting my bed soaked as well. I sat still, my head in my hands jumping every so often as the ship groaned, or something of mine fell over.

"Dear God, please keep everyone safe. I could never live with myself if someone such as Gibbs, Anamaria, Marty, Cotton and even Jack died. Please protect Elizabeth wherever she may be, keep her safe from the pirates that took her away. And please above everything else, keep Will safe. He's one of my dearest friends, so please keep him out of harms way." I whispered looking at the wall in front of me. I just continued to stare going off into a dreamlike state, anything was better then knowing what was happening up on deck.

I jumped up frightened as my door flew open, hitting the opposite wall with a bang. Will barged in looking drenched but safe.

"Will!" I breathed a sigh of relief throwing my arms around the blacksmith. He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Are you all right?" We asked at the same time breaking apart from each other. We laughed but looked over each other critically.

"What happened to your chin?" Will asked concerned as I raised an eyebrow. He took my chin in one of his hands lightly trailing his calloused finger over it. He ran over a hard spot as I grimaced, he immediately let go. I touched the spot and remembered from earlier.

"It must have been when I came down here; I fell down the stairs slamming my chin on the floor. I guess it was worse then I thought." He nodded still looking me over, he gave a relieved smile when finding nothing else to worry about.

"What about you, are you fine?" I asked looking him up and down, he seemed fine but Will was the type to find these things. He nodded.

"And the crew?"

"No losses, everyone is fine. The storm is settling down, and Jack released all of us for the night." I nodded, I breathed in a deep breath. Well at least God had answered most of my prayers. I sat back down on my bed yawning. Will chuckled seeing my sleepy expression.

"I think it is time for you to go to bed, I should leave you." He turned to leave but I was quicker, my hand reaching out and grabbing his. He turned back to me confused as I dropped his hand. I was as surprised as he was. I hadn't thought of that, I just reacted when he said he was leaving me.

"It's just…I don't want to be alone. Could you please stay?" I asked slowly feeling my cheeks heating up. He raised an eyebrow and said sheepishly.

"Irena…I don't think that's such a good idea." I sighed nodding, Will and his morals. He saw my crestfallen expression and was quick to exclaim.

"I mean I guess it wouldn't be horribly bad if I stayed. Only for a little though. Just till you fall asleep." I nodded quickly a grateful smile coming across my face.

"Thanks Will, this means a lot to me." He nodded as we arranged ourselves on my tiny bed. We placed the sheets and pillow back on. Since there was a shortage of space it ended up with me lying on top of Will as he held me. My head resting on his chest. His arms hung at his sides, afraid to wrap around me no doubt.

I smiled into his chest knowing how awkward this was for Will. He was so warm and it was refreshing from the cold the storm brought. I subconsciously snuggled into him closing my eyes and yawning again. Will chuckled lightly, rumbling me on his chest.

"Goodnight Irena." He whispered into my ear sending shivers up and down my spine, must be the cold again.

"Night Will." I murmured into his chest. And just before I drifted into the land of dreams I felt him wrap his arms around me.

--

I sat up quickly, my eyes popping open. The ship was calm, not rocking or lurching whatsoever. I yawned and looked down at my bed to find it empty. Will must have left just like he promised. I got out of bed ignoring my bed hair as I made my way up to the deck.

The bright sky was a pleasant sight as I breathed in the salty sea air. How could something so beautiful be so harsh? My pleasant mood disappeared though as I saw what we were sailing over. Tons of shipwrecks floated on top of the sea, giving everyone an eerie feeling. I walked past Jack who was at the wheel looking intently down at his broken compass.

I walked to Will and Gibbs who were at the railing. As I passed Cotton his parrot rang out.

"Dead men tell no tales." I gulped hurrying on and sat down next to Will, joining in on their conversation. Will gave me a brief glance before turning back to Gibbs as Gibbs remarked.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs looked down solemnly as I nodded; please don't let that happen to us. Will turned his head watching as Jack shut his compass and stared forward, eyes peeled on the horizon.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" I perked up, sitting straight ready to listen. That question had been bothering me as well; there was something odd about the compass. I don't think it's broken as Commodore Norrington exclaimed back in Port Royal.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Will and I shared an anxious glance. Jack, Captain of the Black Pearl? Why on earth would he hide that form us?

I brought my legs to my chest, resting my head on my knees as Will eyes narrowed.

"What? He failed to mention that." Will said darkly as Gibbs looked between us before nodding.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Will trailed off and started moving his hands in odd movements, mimicking Jack. I would have laughed had I not been so enthralled in Gibbs story.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, Irena, when a man is marooned he is given one pistol with a single shot…one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real _friendly. But Jack he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

My mind wandered back to when Jack fought Will in the blacksmith shot. He could have shot Will but he hadn't, he had said that shot wasn't meant for Will. It was meant for…

"Barbossa." Will clarified as Gibbs nodded.

"Aye."

"How did Jack get off the island?" I asked curiously, hugging myself for warmth, the story had sent Goosebumps up and down my arms. Gibbs gave a half smile as he leaned in closer to us.

"Well I'll tell ye. He waded into the shallows and there he waited three nights and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

Sea turtles? Are you kidding me? That's odd…even for Jack.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked disbelievingly as Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?"

"Human hair." We turned quickly seeing Jack standing behind us. He continued.

"From my back." I winced, that had to be painful.

"Let go of anchor!" He yelled walking away from us as we scrambled up trailing after him. The crew assembled in front of us waiting for orders.

"Let go of the anchor sir!" Marty shouted out as Jack nodded turning to Will and I.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Wait a second, my name wasn't mentioned.

"Captain, what if the worse should happen?" Gibbs asked cautiously as Jack responded quietly.

"Keep to the code."

"Aye the code." What code? I didn't have time to think on it as I followed Will and Jack to the railing.

"What about me Jack? You're not leaving me behind!"

"Oh yes we are!" Will protested before Jack could even open up his mouth.

"No you're not!" I insisted standing right in Will who just like last night was standing his ground.

"I won't have you getting hurt resting on my shoulders."

"Well that's fine and dandy because I'm not going to get hurt!" I turned on my heel walking up to Jack.

"Please Jack let me go!" I whimpered I have to be there for Elizabeth. Jack looked down at me before his dark eyes flashed to Will. He heaved a breath and leaned down whispered urgently into my ear.

"Are ye sure ye want to do this love? Barbossa will figure out you're a princess just as quickly as I did, can ye handle that?"

"Of course! I won't let Elizabeth get hurt because I was too scared to help." I hissed back as he pulled away, his eyes looking me over in silent respect.

"Ye have spunk…and courage, I'll give you that. If ye want to come I'm not stopping you." I smiled gratefully at him resisting the urge to hug the pirate.

"Thanks Jack." I whispered as he nodded he turned and started making his way down the ladder to the rowboat. Will glared darkly at him as he passed before moving his glare to me.

"I don't like this." He admitted as I moved past him starting to climb down.

"No one said you had to." I fired back sitting down in the rocking rowboat. Will only muttered under his breath as he started rowing. I stared ahead at the cave we were heading into.

Elizabeth here I come.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	9. Saving Elizabeth

Pirate Princess

I trembled as we past a human skull, the row boat moving calmly through the water.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will quietly asked as I shifted my gaze to him and Jack, as Jack responded.

"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind…is left behind." I gulped, fidgeting with my fingers in an attempt to stay calm. It wasn't working.

"No heroes among thieves, eh?" I resisted the urge to glare at Will. He still hated pirates, well fine everyone is entitled to their opinion. No matter how awful of an opinion it is. The way I look at it is that there are pros and cons to being a pirate and Will only sees the cons. I guess being madly in love with someone stops you from seeing reason.

I turned away from Will, looking at him was making my stomach act…odd. Jack continued.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirate's you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga-" he looked pointedly down at the gold that lay at the bottom of the river. Will's eyes following it as well.

"And you're completely obsessed with treasure." Will was quick to protest.

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure!" The small boat came close to where the pirate gathering was occurring as their voices reached out to us.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate." We docked the boat by the others and snuck around hiding by a pile of gold coins, crouching beneath it. I looked around the cavern in awe; it was piled high with treasure! Enough even to put father and his riches to shame. Pirates were standing in the middle, as a stone hill rose up. A chest lying on top of it. An older man stood next to it, it was hard to see his face for a large black hat rested upon his head. A small monkey on his shoulder.

"Gentlemen," The man started as all the pirates quieted down, must be Barbossa.

"The time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." He nodded to a large man who brought a struggling woman next to Barbossa. It was Elizabeth! Dressed in a scarlet gown.

"Elizabeth!" Will and I gasped at the same time as Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" The men cheered loudly clapping one another on their backs. A man towards the front, tall and lanky and from this angle appeared to have a wooden eye muttered, loud enough for us to hear.

"Suffered, I have."

"Punished we were. The lot of us, disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is" He threw the lid open, "the cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…save for this one." He pointed to the medallion at Elizabeth's neck and I sucked in a breath. I remember that, Elizabeth had been clutching it tightly in her hand the morning of Commodore Norrington's ceremony! The day before any of this had ever happened! I was shaken from my thoughts as Will jumped up.

"Jack!" He hissed, as some gold coins fell from their positions landing lightly on the floor. In a quick movement Jack pulled Will back down.

"Not yet, we wait for the opportune moment." I snorted rolling my eyes.

"Like that's going to happen soon." Jack glared and whacked me on the back of my head as Barbossa declared.

"Eight hundred eighty one we found but despaired of ever finding the last." Will scowled at Jack.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit for you?" I nodded in agreement; Will did have a point there. As much as I wanted to believe Jack, he could double cross us at any moment.

"May I ask you something?" Jack asked looking at the both of us as we nodded in unison.

"Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you two, but please stay here and don't do anything stupid." Before we could respond Jack darted off leaving us to gape at his retreating form as he slinked around more treasure. Will didn't stay still for long as he snuck back to the boat, me following confused.

"What are you doing?" I hissed as he grabbed an oar. He only shook his head going after Jack. I only gave an exasperated huff as I followed.

"Men." I muttered as Barbossa's voice rang out, echoing off the stone walls.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the gods?"

"Us!" The pirates yelled back.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"Hers!" Shivers went up and down my spine. No way are pirates going to harm my best friend! I saw the outline of Jack who had his back to us.

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse if lifted? Eat a bushel of apples. Begun by blood…by blood undone." Will walking up behind Jack hit him over the back of his head with the oar. My mouth fell open as Jack collapsed, knocked out.

"Sorry Jack," He didn't sound sorry, "I'm not going to be your leverage." Dropping the oar he walked back to me grabbing my hand as we started walking back, hiding from the pirates. I gave one glance over my shoulder at the fallen pirate and sighed, poor Jack. We made our way around piles of treasure, making our way behind the rock which Elizabeth stood on.

"That's it?" Elizabeth's confused voice asked, after they had cut her palm.

"Waste not." Barbossa assured letting the medallion drop into the chest. The pirates were silent for a moment, eyes closed as if trying to fell that they were mortal again.

"Did it work?" One man asked after a long moment.

"I don't feel no different." The tall lanky man said and his companion, a short fat man piped up.

"How do we tell?" I saw Barbossa roll his eyes before a pistol emerged from his side. He shot the man as I flinched, nearly jumping up from fright. Will placed a comforting arm around my shoulder drawing me close to him as the man continued standing.

"You're not dead."

"No…he shot me!" The fat one called out alarmed as I sighed in relief, no need to see men die while I'm here. All the pirates looked outraged realizing they were still cursed.

"It didn't work." The lanky man moaned rubbing at his wooden eye.

"The curse is still upon us!" A man cried out furious as Barbossa turned on Elizabeth who had a small smug expression on her face.

"You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?"

"No." Elizabeth answered simply as all hell broke loose.

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child whose veins flows the blood of William Turner? Where?" He slapped Elizabeth hard across the face as she fell back from the stone hill landing at the bottom in a heap. I felt Will's body tense as he pushed me away, quietly sneaking into the water.

"Stay here." He ordered as I nodded, watching fearfully as he went under the water, swimming towards Elizabeth.

"Don't get caught." I whispered, afraid for my friend's life. The pirates were hunting for Will's blood; it would not be good for him if they found him. Oh Jack was right! We shouldn't have done anything stupid!

"You two you brought us wrong person!"

"No! She had the medallion. She's the proper age."

"She said her name was Turner, you heard her! I think she lied to us!" I watched as Will's head popped out of the water motioning for Elizabeth to follow. She hurried in after him clutching the medallion, which had come out of the chest.

"You brought us here for nothing!"

"I won't take questioning and no second guesses. No from the likes of you, Master Twigg." Just then Will and Elizabeth emerged right in front of me. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw me.

"Elizabeth!" I whispered happily as I grabbed her hand helping to pull her out of the water. Will was able to get out on his own. Elizabeth was soaked to the bone, her dress clinging to her. She threw her arms around me, burying her face in my neck.

"Irena! I thought I'd never see you again!" She pulled back smiling before frowning.

"What are you wearing?" I chuckled as Will motioned for us to follow him. Elizabeth kept a tight hold on me as we crept back to the rowboat, the pirate's voices echoing behind us.

"What about Jack?" I asked as Will helped Elizabeth in.

"Who?" She asked confused. I opened my mouth to respond but Will cut me off darkly.

"No one. We will have to stick to the code." Will addressed me as my eyes narrowed.

"He didn't fall behind you bloody knocked him out!" I hissed, placing my hands on my hips refusing to get into the small dinghy. Will sighed tiredly, his eyes flashing to the cavern.

"We don't have time for this Irena! Are you coming…or not?" He held out his hand to me, as I took one glance hoping beyond all odds Jack would just magically appear and come stumbling towards us making absolutely no sense at all. Fate was not as kind for he never came. I sighed placing my hand in Will's as he pulled me into the boat.

I sat down next to Elizabeth as Will started to row quickly, the oar splashing the calm water. Elizabeth shivered next to me, for it was damp and cold inside the cave. I placed a comforting arm around her shoulder as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I am so glad you're here Irena, I need my best friend right now." I smiled leaning my head against hers.

"Hey where you go I go that's what best friends do." She nodded closing her eyes as I glanced over at Will. His eyes were on Elizabeth but he did look up at me for a fleeting moment. But I turned away my eyes hardening. As we emerged from the cave I sent a short prayer to God.

_Keep Jack safe._

He deserved that much at the very least. He had done what he had promised, he had brought us to Elizabeth and now he is in the hands of his old crew. God bless his soul.

"Isn't that the Interceptor?" Elizabeth asked as the rowboat came up along side it. I nodded smiling as we both stood, she was wobbly for she hadn't developed her sea legs yet. She almost made me fall over for I was supporting her.

"What's it doing here?" She asked looking up at it.

"We commandeered it." I said simply as Will took her from me as she unsteadily climbed up the ladder. I went after him not even glancing at Will as I made my way quickly up, climbing over the railing and landing easily next to a scared Elizabeth.

"Not more pirates." She said eyeing the crew who was eyeing her.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs said cheerfully as Elizabeth stared at him for a long moment.

"Mr. Gibbs?" She asked astonished as he nodded, pleased that she remembered him at all.

"Hey boy where be Jack?" Gibbs asked as Will landed beside me. I glared at him darkly as he answered.

"He fell behind." He grabbed Elizabeth's arm leading her away as she threw me a glance over her shoulder. I gave her an encouraging smile as Gibbs said softly to the crew.

"Keep to the code."

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies." Anamaria bellowed spring the crew into action as I looked down at the deck hugging myself for warmth. Suddenly I was cold, the feeling of betrayal heavy on my shoulders.

Perhaps there was something I could have done, stopped Will from knocking Jack out. Or at least drag him back to the boat so he wouldn't be stuck in a God forsaken cave with pirates that hate him!

Why did I feel so bad? He was after all a pirate. No he's more then just a swashing buccaneer, he's my friend. And I let him down. I turned to walk to the rear of the ship to examine my thoughts, when I saw Elizabeth run up from beneath looking distressed and lost. I watched her go, with a perplexed expression.

What did Will do now?

I walked down the stairs to find Will in his cabin, looking down at the medallion clutched tightly in his hand. He didn't even look up at me as I sat down across from him, placing my hands in my lap. We sat in silence as I waited for him to begin when he was ready.

"She kept this from me." His voice made me jump for I had become use to the silence. He nodded to the medallion in his hand as he placed it on the table.

"I know." I said softly, trying to calm him. His eyes flashed up to me, baffled. I sighed, this may get ugly.

"Elizabeth showed me it." He scowled looking back down.

"When?"

"The day of Commodore Norrington's ceremony. The day everything changed." He nodded placing his head in his hands.

"How could she do that?" He breathed out as my heart lurched. It hurt me to know that he was in pain. He was one of my closest friends and I couldn't do a thing for him. Hesitantly I reached out and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't react, he might not have noticed in his suffering.

Before I could even stop myself words started coming out of my mouth.

"Because…because she wanted to protect you! She knew that if others knew you were of a pirate background they would automatically assume that you were a pirate as well. She meant well when she did it, she could have handled it better but she was only 12! All she knew was that she wanted to keep you safe! Don't be angry with her Will, she was just trying to help."

Why was I defending Elizabeth? What she had done was wrong but she had done it with good intentions. I knew Will loved Elizabeth and it seemed Elizabeth was taken with Will. Maybe I was defending Elizabeth so heartedly was because I knew these two are meant to be together. They…love one another.

For the oddest reason my breath caught in my throat as I thought it. Why did it hurt so much to know my dearest friends were in love? I should be ecstatic with happiness and yet I'm not. When did I become such a horrible friend?

Will finally looked up at me, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"Maybe you're right Irena. Thanks for that, I needed someone to talk to." I nodded taking my hand off his shoulder, my hand still warm from the contact.

"I'm always here for you when you need me Will. That's what friends do." He nodded standing up and offering me his hand. I took it as he pulled me up to me feet, still holding my hand.

"We should probably head up to the deck, we may be needed." I nodded, my heart thumping as we made our way up the stairs hand in hand. What is wrong with me?

Instead of finding the deck quiet and peaceful we found everyone in chaos.

"What's happening?" I asked Will as he only shrugged racing to the railing, me at his heels. My eyes doubled as I saw what the chaos was for.

The Black Pearl was following us.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	10. Getting caught

Pirate Princess

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got!" Gibbs yelled as they crew scurried around the deck. Elizabeth ran up to us clearly out of the loop.

"What's happening?"

"The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us." Anamaria quickly barked looking at the gaining Black Pearl. Elizabeth responded back.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Anamaria scowled at Elizabeth, clearly annoyed.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us."

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" Elizabeth asked looking out at sea as Anamaria nodded.

"Aye."

"Well then, can't we lose them among the shoals?" Her plan was making sense as Gibbs interjected.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough."

"Lighten the ship, stern to stern!"

"Anything that we can afford to lose…see that's it lost." They crew sprang into action as I gave a proud smile to Elizabeth.

"You're a genius." I praised as we ran to the railing help throwing over powder and whatnot. I picked a barrel up and threw it over the side, looking back at the Pearl. Oh no! Their oars were out. A man next to me was trying to throw a cannon overboard when Will stopped him.

"We're going to need that." Anamaria came up behind us, her eyes narrowing.

"It was a good plan…up 'till now." I nodded, shaking my wavy hair. Will turned to Gibbs and yelled.

"Gibbs! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" Anamaria asked skeptically as Will answered.

"Everything! Anything we have left." Anamaria sighed clutching the wheel tightly.

"Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will! The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." I watched as the crew piled all sorts of things into the cannons. My eyes moved to the anchor and an idea came to me.

"Lower the anchor on the right side. The starboard side!" Everyone stopped to look at me in surprise as Will acknowledged.

"It certainly has the element of surprise." I sent a quick grateful smile over to him as Anamaria angrily exclaimed.

"You're daft Irena! All three of you are!" She pointed to Elizabeth, Will and I as Gibbs smiled approvingly.

"Daft like Jack! Lower the starboard anchor! Do it ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" That was enough of a threat to send the crew working like madmen. I watched as the anchor was lowered turning to Anamaria, who was holding the wheel tightly.

"Let go!" I yelled as she reluctantly did so sending the ship into a full U circle. I hit the railing hard along with everyone else as she turned heading towards the Pearl now.

"Keep us steady now. Now!" Will yelled as we came in close range to the Pearl.

"Fire all!" I shouted as the blare and smoke of the cannons went off, heading towards the Pearl. I gave a satisfied smile as I saw a hole in the Pearl's side. Besides that though, our fire didn't seem to harm the Pearl at all as she came rapidly towards us. It was only a matter of time before she would catch up. Gibbs turned to me.

"We could use a few more ides lass."

"Your turn!" I cried back, why must I come up with everything? I am a princess not a miracle worker.

"We need to use devil's dowry." Anamaria was quick to cock her pistol at Elizabeth's face as I tensed, my hand reaching for my own.

"We'll give them her!" Will shook his head.

"She's not what they're after." Elizabeth gasped bringing her hand to her neck.

"The medallion." Will quickly ran off back down to his cabin where the medallion was. I turned seeing the Pearl only meters away from us; we only had a few seconds. I turned back to Elizabeth to see her unprepared for the fight.

"Here." I said handing her one pistol and one dagger from myself.

"You'll need these." She looked at me in shock, but took the weapons.

"You're going to fight?" She asked her eyes searching mine as I nodded, a faint smile coming to my lips.

"Aye." We didn't have time to finish our conversation as the Pearl glided up next to us and her crewmembers started jumping on board the Interceptor. I unsheathed my sword and jumped steadfast into the battle.

I fought quickly, my sword making vulgar movements as I fought against anyone who would step in my way. I wasn't the best fighter here but I was holding my own.

"Oh look a pretty girl!" One man sneered as he started walking closer to me.

"I'll show you pretty!" I stomped hard on his foot watching as he yelped and started hobbling around. Making my move I knocked him with the flat surface of my sword watching as he fell over. I breathed in a sigh of relief and was shocked when I saw Jack scurry by.

"Doing great love!" He yelled as he ran past me, chasing Barbossa's monkey. I only stared for a moment before rolling my eyes and going back to fighting.

Even though my moves were slow and choppy, I felt alive as I fought. The smell of death and agony thick on my noise, as I fought along side the crew. As I slashed someone in the stomach I turned to see Elizabeth kneeling on the deck trying to move a stray mast as it fell over the opening to down stairs. I hurried over to her.

"Elizabeth what are you doing?" I asked kneeling down and looking to see Will trapped.

"Will!" I screamed out immediately dropping my sword. I started to push at the heavy mast trying to make it budge.

"It won't move!" Elizabeth said defeated as I kept trying. I looked down to see water coming up to his waist. We have to get him out of there! Just as I tried again two rough arms went around my waist hauling me up to my feet.

"Let go!" I yelled as I was thrown like a sack of potatoes over someone's shoulders.

"Will!" I yelled pounding on the man's back as he led me away. Another man grabbed Elizabeth and started to follow us.

I was let go of, when we were on the Black Pearl's deck. I fell to the deck roughly, landing hard on my rear. I was brutally pulled up, as two crew men clutched my arms tightly. I could already feel the bruises forming.

Elizabeth stood next to me, as she stood still not even trying to struggle. The Pearl sailed away from the Interceptor and stopped a few meters away. I watched as the crew was tied up, my eyes darted to Jack who made his way towards me. He gave me a wink as the fat man from before growled out menacingly.

"If any of you much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters." A large boom rang out as the Interceptor blew up. No! Will! I struggled feebly against the men's restraint, feeling tears sting my eyes.

Not Will!

Elizabeth broke free of her men's grasp and marched up to Barbossa.

"You've got to stop it! Stop it!" She yelled her voice cracking as Barbossa scowled down at her.

"Welcome back Miss. You took advantage of our hospitability last time. It holds fair that you return the favor." He shoved her towards the hungry crew who started feeling touching her. I kept struggling as she cried out.

"Barbossa!" It couldn't be…it was! Will stood on the railing of the deck, soaked but alive. My heart nearly gave out as I saw him safe. My Will was alive! My Will? I didn't have time to ponder as Will cried out.

"She goes free." He yelled his eyes going to Elizabeth as I sighed. Here we go again.

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa asked, obviously not knowing who Will was.

"She goes free!" he repeated, am I just chopped liver?

"You've only got one shot and we can't die." That was painfully true. I turned to Jack as he whispered urgently.

"Don't do anything stupid!" I gasped as Will pointed his pistol at his head.

"You can't. I can."

"Like that." Jack sighed, as I shook my head. No Will, I can't take you being dead again! It's too much for my heart!

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked curiously, as Elizabeth finally managed to get away from the dirty crew. She stood next to me glaring at my captors as they continued to hold me tightly. I swear one of them is feeling me up. Jack quickly moved forward, standing in front of Barbossa blocking Will from sight.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though, eunuch." Elizabeth quirked her eyebrow up perplexed, sending me a look as I shook my head, a smirk playing on my face.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Jack shook his head, going back to his original spot muttering under his breath.

"Stupid whelp." I couldn't agree more. Didn't Will know what he was getting himself into? Did he really love Elizabeth that much to sacrifice himself for her?

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." The tall man with the wooden eye cried out, looking Will over.

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker." I shook my head, Will why must you do this to me?

"Name your terms Mr. Turner." Barbossa relented as Will nodded to Elizabeth…again.

"Elizabeth goes free." Barbossa rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Yes we know that one. Anything else?" I looked over to see Jack pointing to himself, like that's going to help. I looked back at Will to see his eyes on me.

"Irena is to go free." Barbossa raised an eyebrow surprised following Will's gaze to me. He walked to me examining me over, his eyes roaming up and down my body. I shrunk back from him as he turned back to Will smirking.

"I don't think so Mr. Turner. If you must be taking the lovely lass over there then I think it's only fair that we're entitled to this wench right here." The crew nodded their agreements their lustful eyes looking me over; it was enough to make me sick. Will's eyes darkened and he looked ready to object but I was quicker.

"You won't want to be doing that!" The crew silenced as Barbossa turned back to me, his face hard. The two men holding me were in shock from my outburst and let go. I instantly moved forward, rubbing my red arms.

"And why won't I?" Barbossa fired back as my eyes to Will who was watching me perturbed, wondering what I was up to. I sighed softly looking down, it gutted me inside to know that Will was going to find out who I was under these circumstances, but there's nothing else that can be done.

"Because…because I am Irena Toman _Princess _of Slovenia!" A hush silenced fell over the crew as Will's eye widened in doubt and then in betrayal.

"Where's Slovenia at?" The fat man with the wooden eye muttered to his mate as I rolled my eyes.

"It's in Europe." The crew still gave me a blank look as I growled out.

"Near Italy!"

"Oh!" They all repeated as I sighed, stupid pirates.

"How do we know she ain't lying?" The tall man with the wooden eye asked as Barbossa looked me over, coming to stand right in front of me.

"She isn't. I've heard of the Toman family, her looks resemble them perfectly. Tan skin, sea blue eyes, chestnut hair. Also there was talk of a princess being in these waters, I was planning on us kidnapping her after all of this." I resisted the urge to scream. What is it with everyone wanting to kidnap me for a profit?

"So _Princess _what exactly is going to stop us from holding you ransom?" Barbossa asked as I responded back confidently.

"Because word will spread to my father, and he will send out all of Slovenia's ships to hunt you down. We have friends in high places and they will send their ships as well and will hunt you to the ends of the earth." He didn't seem the least bit intimidated as he repeated from earlier.

"That's great and all Miss. Toman but we can't die. I'm sure that would put a damper of your fathers plans." I was quick to fire back.

"You may not be able to die but you're only one ship. Do you think you can win up against thousands of ships full of the world's finest navel men? They'll blow up your precious Pearl and leave all of you in shark infested waters for torture. Where they'll gnaw at you and you'll wish you could die to stop feeling the pain of their teeth ripping into your flesh. Are you prepared for that…_Captain Barbossa?_"

A tense moment of silence fell over the deck as everyone watched the interaction between Barbossa and me. The Pearl's crew watched with frightened eyes taking my words to heart, Jack's crew and Elizabeth watched in awe, Jack in silent praise and Will, well he looked at me as I just stabbed him in the heart. My heart lurched forward but I focused on Barbossa who did the most peculiar thing…he laughed.

My eyes widened in disbelief as he chuckled thoroughly amused. His laugh went on for several moments before he quieted down looking me over with a smirk.

"You're a feisty wench, aren't you? You'd make a great pirate someday…or at least a pirate's wench. All right Mr. Turner," he turned back to Will, "Miss. Toman goes free, anything else?"

Will shook his head, clearing himself from whatever trance he had gotten into. It's probably about how much he hates me. He looked at our crew and said.

"The crew are not to be harmed." Barbossa nodded.

"Agreed."

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	11. Stranded without hope or rum

Pirate Princess

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" The fat man, Pintel I believe his name is, leered at Elizabeth. His companion, Ragetti, laughed next to him. We were looking at an island some ways off as Will yelled from where he was being held.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" He was punched in the gut as he kneeled over in pain. I glared at the men holding him, and wished that I could help. He wouldn't want my help anyway, he hates me. Barbossa marched over looking mighty angry.

"Don't dare impugn my honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Will was then gagged as Barbossa continued, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye." The pirates cheered back looking Elizabeth over as if she were a piece of meat or in their case a chest full of treasure. Elizabeth walked onto the plank looking hesitantly down at the water as Barbossa spoke up.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." She glared but quickly took the scarlet gown off throwing it at him.

"I always liked you." I heard Jack mutter to a pirate next to him as I rolled my eyes, typical Jack, always trying to get out of trouble.

"It goes with your black heart." Elizabeth snarled, now only in an undergarment. I felt bad for her, I at least was in my pirate clothing, and manly it may be. Barbossa pressed the fabric to his face smiling wickedly.

"Ooh, it's still warm." I struggled against my captors wanting to rip Barbossa to pieces, but alas I was held back.

"Off you go! Come on!" One pirate yelled as they jeered their swords at her as she backed farther onto the plank. She sent a look at me as I mouthed.

'I'll be there soon.' She nodded and her gaze wandered over to Will, they locked eyes but the moment was lost as a man yelled.

"Too long!" He shook the plank as Elizabeth gave a little scream and fell into the Caribbean water.

"Next!" Pintel yelled as I was ruthlessly shoved forward, nearly tripping over my own two feet. Will struggled vainly against the men holding him as I walked onto the plank with my head held high; I am a princess after all. I turned to look at the crew as Barbossa asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here, princess? We'll offer you a good time." I shuddered and growled.

"Positive." He only nodded.

"All right, but don't say we didn't warn ye." I only narrowed my eyes before quickly glancing at Will. Turning away I looked down at the water and sighed. I dived in feeling the water surround me. I emerged and saw Elizabeth swimming ahead to the island.

I followed after her, hearing a splash a few minutes later. It was Jack who started swimming after me. I dived under waves catching up and surpassing Elizabeth quickly. I gave a sigh of relief as I felt the sandy beach beneath me; I walked out of the surf shaking my damp hair. I stood on the beach watching as Elizabeth and Jack came out of the surf as well. Jack sat down on the sand watching as the Black pearl sailed away leaving us here…stranded.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack said glumly untying his wrists from the ropes that bound him. He started walking inland as Elizabeth and I trailed after him.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did." I asked hopefully, as Jack shrugged.

"To what point and purpose Irena? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in your clothes, unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." I glared as I kicked at a stray rock, my heart slowing down as I thought of Will being dead. Jack walked away knocking on a tree trunk as we followed and Elizabeth exclaimed.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under they eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" I should read up on piracy, I'll do it when we're out of this mess…if we're out of this mess.

"Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time" He opened a cellar door and looked down at it, "the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably…have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He climbed in and emerged a few seconds later with three bottles of rum in his hands.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?" Elizabeth said glaring at him as he smiled cheekily handing us each a bottle of rum.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, loves." He walked off with Elizabeth and me glaring at his back. Elizabeth looked down at her bottle and took a large gulp from it as I watched surprised.

"If you can't beat them join them." She spat out marching after Jack as I watched half confused and half concerned. I thought of following after her but decided against it, no need to watch those two get excessively drunk.

So on a whim, I walked farther inland getting lost into the trees. The island was an appealing haven. I took occasion sips from my rum, getting a light buzz as I ventured onward. I kept close eyes on paths making sure not to get lost.

"Stupid mosquitoes, carrying malaria!" I hissed as I batted away at bugs eating away at my face. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but I wasn't about to turn back now. I gave a sigh of relief as the forest started disappearing and found myself at the top of a cliff overlooking the sea. I came right to the edge and sat down heavily, looking out at the crystal water.

You could see for miles, all the way to the horizon. There wasn't a ship to be seen, we were trapped here. How odd to be trapped in paradise. I took a sip of my rum and was dismayed to find it gone, sighing I threw the bottle into the forest. I'll ask Jack for some when I return to the beach.

I watched as the sun set with a heavy heart, I hope Will is alright. Those pirates better not touch a strand of hair on his head! Why do I care so much? Because he is my friend? Because he loves Elizabeth and she seems to have feelings for him in return.

Elizabeth did seem sad knowing that Will was dieing for her, but now she was most likely getting drunk with Jack. That's not a good scenario to live with. I stood up watching as the sun disappeared beneath the waves ending the day.

Maybe tomorrow will be better, if only we survive the night. I walked back through the forest making it to the beach just as it turned dark. I came upon an unusual sight, Jack and Elizabeth dancing gleefully in front of a fire they must have made.

"Irena!" Elizabeth called out stumbling towards me; she almost collapsed in my arms.

"Irena you should listen to Jack! He tells the best stories! Irena you look so serious, have you had enough rum? Jack, Irena needs rum!" She ran back to Jack stealing his bottle of rum and chucking it at me. Her aim was off…by a lot. I rolled my eyes annoyed walking to the bottle and sitting down in front of the fire watching as the two of them made complete fools of themselves. I had to admit though it was highly entertaining.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me!" They sang the pirate tune out of key and made me partially death as they collapsed on to the beach in a fit of giggles.

"I love this song! Really bag eggs! Ooh, when I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." Elizabeth praised resting her head on his shoulder, as I quirked an eyebrow confused and alarmed. She's supposed to love Will! What the heck is going on here?

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs, but what a ship is…what the Black Pearl really is…is freedom." Jack stared out at the sea letting his words sink in. I looked down at the sand…freedom.

How I would love to be free from my duties as princess. To do what I want when I want to, to marry for love. My father has been pressuring me into marrying; doesn't he understand I'm only 19? I'm still a child figuring out what she wants. But he doesn't see that, he only sees what he wishes to see, he only sees me the way he wishes to see me not that way I really am. I was broken out of my thoughts as Elizabeth said.

"Jack…it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

"Oh yes," he placed an arm around her shoulder pulling her close as she giggled, "but the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved." He winked at me as I only sipped at my rum.

"Mr. Sparrow…I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow this kind of talk." Just kill me right now so I don't have to endure this torture any longer.

"To freedom!" Elizabeth toasted clinking bottles with Jack as I just feebly raised mine in the air.

"To the Black Pearl!" Jack declared before falling back unconscious. Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"Finally…I didn't know how much more of that I could take." She threw her bottle of rum and stood up wiping sand from her dress as I watched amazed.

"What was that?" I asked standing up and following her as she walked back to where the rum was. She flashed me a smile.

"That my dear Irena was acting."

"So that was all fake?" I asked pointing back to where Jack lay snoring contently. She nodded.

"Odd, you seemed mighty close to him." I observed as she stopped right in front of the cellar.

"He fascinates me…that's all." I snorted shaking my head.

"Sure." She headed down into the cellar without responding.

"So," I asked as she threw barrels of rum up at me, "what are we doing?"

"We're burning the rum."

"Why?" She glared up at me.

"Because the entire Navy is looking for us and rum is very flammable and there's lots of it, we burn it the Navy will see us, rescue us and then we can rescue Will." I smiled pleased down at her.

"I love your brain." She laughed as we continued on through the night, making a large pile of rum.

Finally at dawn we had of all the rum piled together, and we both had lit torches.

"Care to do the honors?" I asked as she laughed shaking her head.

"We don't we both?" I nodded as we light the rum and quickly ran back watching as the fire quickly took on a life of its own. The fire blazed as black smoke filled the sky, as Elizabeth and I watched, arms around each other in triumph.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you two doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" Jack yelled at us as I answered.

"Yes the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?"

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Navy is out looking for us, do you really think that there is the slightest chance that they won't see it?" Elizabeth asked as Jack looked back at the burning rum.

"But why is the rum gone?" I looked sadly at him, he really loved his rum. Elizabeth plopped down on the sand pulling me down with her.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on the horizon." She said confidently as Jack pulled his pistol out on her, I reached for mine and remembered all my weapons had been taken from me. Bloody pirates. Jack lowered his pistol and walked off with a huff.

"I think we've wounded him." I said as Elizabeth laughed playfully shoving me.

"Look!" She cried standing up as I followed suit. A smile came to my face.

The Dauntless was heading towards us.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	12. Saving Will

Pirate Princess

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth protested as blankets were wrapped around her and me. We were aboard the Dauntless with Commodore Norrington, Governor Swann and the rest of the royal navy. Jack stood by watching us idly, while glancing at Commodore Norrington wearily.

"No. You're both safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" My blood boiled, Will was going to die because he wanted to save Elizabeth.

"Then we condemn him to death." I exclaimed as Governor Swann shrugged passively.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me." Jack decided to interject from where he stood.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" He turned to Commodore Norrington as I slow smile spread across my face. Jack was helping us…or at least trying to. Alas Commodore Norrington was not taking the bait.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." Elizabeth marched up to Commodore Norrington.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. As a…wedding gift." Both Jack and my head snapped up as Elizabeth uttered those last two words. What? Wedding? She's supposed to love Will for crying out loud! Everyone looked shocked as well, Commodore Norrington being the most. I guess he thought she would reject him.

"Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" She didn't take her eyes off Norrington as she answered.

"I am." Again Jack thought to intervene.

"A wedding! I love weddings…drinks all around!" Commodore Norrington glared at him as Jack held out his wrists and said defeated.

"I know 'clap him in irons', right?" Commodore Norrington turned to him and responded.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?" Jack nodded slowly.

"Inescapably clear." Commodore Norrington nodded to the two men behind Jack as they dragged him off. I gave him a small reassuring smile but I doubt it did much good. Commodore Norrington turned back to Elizabeth and me.

"Now Miss. Swann and Miss. Toman a man shall escort you to your room where we'll have some clothes waiting for you." We both nodded as he walked off Governor Swann trailing behind him going on about weddings. A man guided us to a small room that had two bunks in it. On each bunk laid a soldiers uniform.

"Sorry misses, it's all we have." The man apologized as we both nodded and he quickly left. I went over to my bunk and looked down at the clean red and white uniform. Sighing I started changing, hearing Elizabeth change behind me. We were silent until I broke it.

"Why did you do that?" I asked turning back to her, I was already changed as she placed her red coat on. I put my hair into a ponytail, as she sighed.

"It's the only way to save Will."

"I'm sure there are other ways besides you having to marry Commodore Norrington."

"Well if you find one tell me." She snapped as I raised an eyebrow. She gave me an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Irena; I did not mean to snap at you. I'm worried about Will."

"So am I." She slumped down her bed and looked at me.

"So what do we do know?" I shrugged sitting down on my own bed.

"We wait."

--

Hours later we were dragged from our room, to the deck. Soldiers escorted us as Commodore Norrington's head man said.

"Sorry, but for your own safety."

"Coward! The Commodore ordered, I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!" The man shared a laugh with his colleges as they pushed us into Commodore Norrington's cabin.

"Don't worry miss; he's already been informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." They shut the doors in our faces and we heard the lock clicked. We were locked in.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" Elizabeth yelled agitated as I nodded and started looking around the room.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as I shrugged.

"I need something to pass the time." She huffed and continued glaring at the door. I moved to the windows and looked out as my eyes widened in disbelief.

"Elizabeth would you be surprised if I told you there was a rowboat right outside the window?" She turned to me confused as she nodded.

"Yes, why?" I smiled nodding outside the window.

"Because there's a rowboat right outside the window." She hurried over looking down at the sea. She smiled as well as we scrambled around the room trying to find materials to make a rope out of. In then end we sorted through Commodore Norrington's trunk and used his clothing.

"You're future husband sure likes white, it's all he wears." I said tying clothes together as she snorted.

"Well it goes with his bland personality." I giggled as we examined the rope.

"I think it's long enough." She nodded as we tied the rope to the edge of the window. We threw it overboard and were pleased when it landed right in the small rowboat.

"All right, you go first." I looked at her bewildered.

"Elizabeth I don't think it's a good idea if you come, you're the Governor's daughter and you don't know a lot about sword fighting you could get hurt." She glared at me.

"And you're a princess who knows only a little more about sword fighting then I do. Besides where you go, I go remember?" I faint smile made its way onto my face as I nodded.

"Hurry." She said as footsteps sounded outside our door. I hurried down the rope and landed in the rowboat, I looked up to see Elizabeth half way down.

"Hurry!" She hissed as we started rowing, quickly away towards the Black Pearl.

"Why are we going to the Black Pearl?" I asked quietly as she answered.

"So we can free the crew and they can help us." I nodded in understanding. Soon enough we came up to the Pearl's side, we quickly and quietly climbed the ladder and looked around the empty deck. Just then Barbossa's monkey spotted us. It started howling and whatnot so I did what I had to do. I kicked him off the ship, watching as he hit a cannon with an audible thud.

"I hate that monkey." I hissed to Elizabeth as we hid in the shadows as two crew men raced by.

"Come on." She whispered as we made our way to the brig where the crew would be.

"It's Irena and Elizabeth!" Gibbs yelled as we ran down the stairs. We found the keys and let everyone up and made our way back to the deck.

"All of you with me. Will is in the cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave!" She yelled trying to get a rowboat down to the water. No one except myself helped her. Elizabeth turned back to the group of pirates and said.

"I need your help! Come on!"

"Any port in the storm." Cotton's parrot muttered as they crew nodded their head in agreement.

"Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl." The crew nodded looking around the deck in awe.

"And what about Jack, you're just going to leave him?" I asked placing my hands on my hips, furious.

"Jack owes us a ship." An unnamed sailor said as others murmured in agreement.

"And there's the code to consider." Gibbs said somewhat sadly as Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"The code? You're pirates! Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway." I nodded but alas the crew didn't help.

"Bloody pirates." We muttered at the same time as we started rowing to the cave. We quickly got out of our rowboat and hurried into the cave to find Will fighting a pirate and Jack fighting Barbossa. Elizabeth grabbed a wooden staff and ran at the pirate who was fighting Will.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain."

"Do you like pain?" Elizabeth hit him over the head with the staff and growled, "Try wearing a corset." She helped Will up as he looked at us in surprise, wondering why we're here. I looked at Jack watching as he fought Barbossa, they moved into the moonlight where they became skeletons.

"Whose side is Jack on?" I asked as Will shrugged with an impish grin.

"At the moment?" We didn't have time to continue our conversation as more pirates came at us. So the three of us held the wooden staff and started smacking pirates left and right. I have to say we made a great team. We stuck the wooden staff into the three pirates, pinning them together as we pushed them away, Will discreetly placed a grenade into one's stomach as they looked down scared.

"No fair." One said before the three of them blew up. We continued fighting as I noticed Jack sliced his palm open and stuck the medallion on it. He tossed it to Will as Barbossa aimed his pistol at Elizabeth. A pistol fired as everyone stopped. I hurried over to Elizabeth expecting to find her soaked with blood, but she wasn't. She was perfectly fine. Jack's pistol was out and it was pointed at Barbossa. He shot Barbossa!

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your last shot." Barbossa chuckled as a voice sounded.

"He didn't waste it." We all turned to Will who was standing before the chest. He held his palm out and opened it as two medallions fell from his grasp and landed in the chest. Barbossa dropped his sword as, his shirt started turning red from the blood.

"I feel…cold." He murmured before falling back into a pile of gold. His hand opened and a green apple rolled out of it. Jack was quick to hurry over to his treasure as I saw Will and Elizabeth eyeing each other shyly. I gave a light nudge to Elizabeth, giving her an encouraging smile. She hesitantly walked over to Will as I turned my back on the two, watching them was making my stomach queasy. So I walked near Jack looking at treasures.

"Help yourself love, just not too much considering you're already rich." I laughed nodding as I picked up various trinkets looking them over. One caught my eye; it was a sea blue ring. I picked it up and looked it over, and found an inscription on it.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." I whispered placing the ring back down. I looked to see Elizabeth walking away from Will, her head bowed. Will looked downcast. I hurried over, hoping to be able to comfort my friend.

"Will." I whispered as he turned to me, his eyes hard.

"We should get you to the boat _princess._" I froze looking up at him and the betrayal was clear on his face. I only nodded walking away from him and going to the rowboat. I sat down next to Elizabeth as Will and Jack arrived a moment later. Jack was covered with treasure as Will rowed us out of the cave. The only ship insight was the Dauntless, the Pearl was long gone. Jack looked dismayed as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jack." I said softly as he shook my hand off.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more then that." We made our way onto the Dauntless where we were met with hugs and scolding from Governor Swann who looked near to having a fit. I slinked off to the back of the ship looking for some peace and quiet but was surprised to find that Will had already beaten me there. He didn't look at me as I stood next to him.

"Hello Will." I said quietly as he gave me a brisk nod.

"Princess." I snapped, maybe it was the stress from everything or the fact that I had lost one of my true friends but I was angry.

"Will what did I do? Why are you calling me that?"

"Because that's your title, why didn't you tell me who you were?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because! I knew you wouldn't let me come or do anything dangerous, I would just be deadweight around here. And for once I wanted someone to like me without knowing who I was! I wanted a friend!"

"Well you don't make friends by lying to them!" He said darkly as I glared. I turned on my heel and marched away, stupid bloody Will! I stomped around the ship and without thinking made my way down to the hold where I knew Jack would be. He sat in the brig, by the bars, a bottle of rum in his hand. He didn't seem surprised to see me, as I shooed his guards away. I slumped down on a seat right in front of his cell. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed.

"I hate Will!" I growled as Jack watched amused.

"What did the whelp do now?" I didn't even bothering correcting Jack as I continued.

"He's angry at me! Because I didn't tell him I was a princess." Jack shrugged.

"Well that must have been a shock for the lad." I glared at him.

"So? He's treating me like royalty; he won't even call me by my name. He's one of my dearest friends and I've lost him. Well you know what I don't need him! Why am I so angry with him?" I yelled burying my head in my hands as Jack answered back easily.

"Because you love him." I almost fell out of my chair from the answer. I stared up at Jack bewildered.

"What…what did you say?"

"You love William." I shook my head quickly, my curls slapping my face.

"I do…do not love Will! He's my friend that's all!"

"Do you find yourself thinking about him without any particular reason? When he is near does your day suddenly feel better? When he touches you, do shivers run up and down your spine? When he speaks of his love for Elizabeth your stomach churns and you wish you were anywhere but there?" A silence descended upon us as I thought over Jack's words. I had felt those things yes, but I couldn't love Will. He loves Elizabeth and she loves him! They're meant to be together, I'm just the friend in the background.

I couldn't love…oh bugger!

I did love Will! The answer was there right in front of me the entire time, what I had thought was just friendship was really love. On my part. I sighed in deeply looking at Jack as he handed me the bottle of rum through the bars. I took it and drank a large amount before giving it back.

"So love, what have you come up with?" I looked at him long and hard before admitting.

"I love Will."

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	13. Saying goodbye

Pirate Princess

I turned on my side, looking out the window down to the town of Port Royal. We had just arrived back at dusk and tomorrow bright and early Jack was to be hung in front of the entire town.

Hugo had been furious at me when I had returned, apparently news of my disappearance reached Slovenia so I was in for a lot of trouble when we returned home. He had lectured me for an hour and half calling my behavior inexcusable and intolerable. And he's only the bodyguard, father will be harsher. And Anton, well he'll be grumpy that I was on an adventure while he sat on his arse.

I looked over at the sleeping Elizabeth, she had been unnaturally quiet every since we returned. She was sad about Jack's hanging just as much as I was. And also she was upset about her impending marriage. It was clear she did not want to marry Commodore Norrington, she wanted to marry Will.

I had not seen nor spoken to Will since figuring out my feelings to him were more then friendly. I thought, the less I saw of him the better. I huffed as I sat up crossing my arms over my chest. I will get no sleep tonight. Quietly I snuck out of bed and threw a robe on. I looked to my door knowing two guards were stationed outside it on night duty. That's the extremes Hugo had now taken to protect me.

I glanced at Elizabeth and saw she was still sleeping before creeping to my window. Opening it I was met with a cool sea breeze. I smiled as my hair gently flowed in the wind. Hitching my skirts up, I climbed onto the tree and slinked down it landing on the ground. I hid behind the tree seeing if any of my guards would come, they didn't.

Sticking to the shadows I cautiously made my way down to the blacksmith shop. I stopped right in front of the window and peered in, someone was up and about in the shop. It was Will; his back was to me as he worked on a sword. Of course he's busy, he has at least a week worth's of orders to do.

I admired him as he worked, even from here I could see the look of pure concentration on his face. He wiped at his brow as he continued on, bashing at the hot metal. I moved away from the window and to the door. Slowly I opened it, as a creak sounded from it sending Will away from his trance.

He turned to me immediately his eyes flashing in confusion and then darkening as he saw it was only me.

"What are you doing here?" I flinched at his words as I shuffled my feet awkwardly.

"Guilty conscious." He raised an eyebrow and placed his half finished sword down. I took hesitant steps towards him looking around the dim shop, remembering last time I was here. I almost smiled remembering the fight between Will and Jack.

"I'm sorry Will." I whispered as he looked at me for a moment.

"What for?" I sighed; of course he's going to make it difficult for me.

"For everything. You were right; I should have told you who I was. But you have to understand I was scared!"

"Of what?"

"Where I come from, it's a constant battle knowing if someone likes you because you are a princess or because they just like you. I've never really had true friends; all of mine back home are imposters and fakes. They tell me what they think I want to hear, that I'm beautiful, that everyone loves me. And when I met you, you interested me. I wanted to be your friend, but I thought…"

"That I would only like you because of who you are." He finished for me as I nodded slowly.

"That's a bit judgmental on your part." He remarked as I nodded.

"I know, if I had known the type of man you were when I first met you I would have told you in an instant. I just thought it would be better if no one knew who I was." We stared at each other for a long moment before he nodded, a half smile spreading across his face.

"I forgive you Irena." I smiled brightly rocking on the back of my feet. My smile vanished again.

"Forgiveness is not the only reason I'm here. Jack's going to be hanged tomorrow." Will nodded, his smile leaving as well.

"He can't be hanged!" Will again nodded and beckoned me closer as I came to stand at his side.

"I've already devised a plan." I smiled again, of course Will would.

"What it is?" He shook his head, an apologetic smile on his face.

"I can't tell you, I'm afraid you'll get involved." I pouted but nodded, Will always thinking of my well being.

"Will you be able to pull it off?" He nodded, as I sighed in relief.

"All right, don't do anything stupid!" I warned pointing my finger at him as he laughed.

"I think that's my specialty." I laughed but still looked at him seriously. I turned to the door.

"I should leave before my guards notice my absence."

"Need an escort?" I shook my head.

"No, I've fought cursed pirates; I think I can handle the dark streets of Port Royal." He nodded as I walked to the door. I turned to look at him, to see his back to me. His shoulders sagged forward, his face downcast. I knew what he was thinking about…who he was thinking of.

My heart clenched, but I ignored the feeling. One of the cons of loving Will was knowing he'd never love me. I looked at his form, and sighed. If I can't be with Will, then Elizabeth should be. They deserve to be happy. I'll do anything to make them happy.

"You should tell her." He turned to me, surprised to see that I was still there.

"Elizabeth, you should tell her how you feel. I know if I was her I would want to know." He nodded, and I turned and left. Hurrying back to the Governor's home. I scrambled up the tree and into the room shutting the windows behind me. Elizabeth was still in the same position, sleeping contently. I looked out at the sea and sighed, tomorrow was going to be a tiring day.

--

I stood uncomfortably in a turquoise gown, fanning myself occasionally. Blasted corsets! Elizabeth stood next to me, next to Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington. It seems the entire town turned out for the hanging. I gulped as Jack stood before up on the platform, his wrists bound.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have…" I saw Jack mutter Captain, as I giggled. I looked around in search for Will, but he was nowhere to be found. I looked up at as a brightly colored parrot caught my eye…it couldn't be.

"For your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these herewith, piracy, smuggling…"

"This is wrong." Elizabeth whispered to Commodore Norrington and her father as I nodded my head.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As we all are." I rolled my eyes, Governor Swann didn't care about Jack, and he was just another pirate in his mind and in Commodore Norrington's.

"Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…" I rolled my eyes, typical Jack.

"Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." Just then my eyes spotted Will making his way towards us. He was dressed nicely, even though his feathered hat was a little too much.

"Governor Swann. Commodore. Irena. Elizabeth. I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you. I love you." My heart lurched but I put a small smile on my face as Elizabeth's eyes widened in disbelief. Will quickly left before Governor Swann or Commodore Norrington could protest. I squeezed Elizabeth's hand sending her a smile as she started fanning herself. Elizabeth looked to where the parrot was and gasped.

"I can't breath." She said hoarsely before falling back and hitting the ground with a thud. Her father and Commodore Norrington rushed to her aid as I watched Jack and Will. The executioner pulled the lever and down Jack went. But there was a movement through the crowd as Will threw his sword, and it landed in the wood. Jack stood uneasily on it, still hanging. Elizabeth sat up watching as a fight broke loose.

Jack became loose of the rope as he and Will fought their way through the numerous guards. I watched in amazement as they flipped and somersaulted around, their swords moving in quick flashes. But not even they were a match for how many guards there were, they were cornered by a stone pillar, surrounded by men as Elizabeth and I hurried over.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." Commodore Norrington said coldly looking Will over.

"On our return to Port Royal I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" Governor Swann said outraged.

"And a good man." I smiled; Will was finally getting over his hate of pirates. Jack pointed to himself, proudly.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscious will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner." I really wanted to smack Commodore Norrington, but it's not proper, so I stayed quiet.

"Its right here…between you and Jack."

"As is mine." Elizabeth said clearly moving to stand next to Will. She grabbed his hand as they smiled at one another.

"And mine." I said smiling standing next to Jack, who sent me a friendly wink.

"Elizabeth! Irena! Lower your weapons. For goodness sake drop them!" Governor Swann screamed as the guards reluctantly did so.

"So this is where your heart truly lies then?" Commodore Norrington asked slowly as Elizabeth nodded.

"It is." Jack finally noticed the parrot and beamed.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually…Ecumenically…Grammatically. I want you to know, that I was rooting for you mate. Know that. Irena, love it's been swell, if you're ever in the area look me up." I giggled nodding; ignoring the furious look Hugo threw at me.

"Elizabeth…it would have never worked between us darling, I'm sorry. Will…nice hat. Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-" He was cut off as he fell over the battlement, falling to the sea. Guards rushed over as I saw the Pearl come up over the horizon. I smiled broadly, they had come back!

"What's your plan of action sir?" A man asked Commodore Norrington as Governor Swann intervened.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" I looked surprised at Governor Swann; never had I thought he'd be on our side.

"Mr. Turner." Commodore Norrington called to Will as I froze, this can't be good. Elizabeth didn't think so either, as she pulled back on Will's arm.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions." He walked to Commodore Norrington, who unsheathed his sword that Will had made him.

"This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." I sighed in relief; Commodore Norrington wasn't going to rip Will into a million shreds.

"Thank you."

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?"

"Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." I smiled; you'll never catch him then. He walked off, his soldiers trailing behind.

"So this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all…he is a blacksmith."

"No," Elizabeth removed his hat looking into his dark eyes, "He's a pirate." I turned away knowing what was coming next. I blinked back tears as I walked forward, Hugo at my side as we made our way back to the Governor's home, walking through Port Royal. Hugo could sense my distress but did not say anything; he was waiting for me to speak first.

"Do you think it is time to go home?" I whispered my voice hoarse from holding back the tears. He looked at me for a long moment and nodded.

"Yes I do." I sighed nodding.

"Then it is decided. We're going home."

--

I stood on the dock the next morning watching as men lifted my things onto our ship. I was in a flowing gown, a comfort compared to corsets. My hair flowed in the wind, as I smelled in the salty sea air.

"I don't want you to leave." Elizabeth wailed, her eyed red and puffy as she hugged me for the umpteenth time. I laughed hugging her back.

"I don't either, but this is not my home. I have a duty in Slovenia and I must go and do it." She nodded, sniffling.

"I will miss you." I nodded, feeling tears prick my eyes.

"So will I, but don't worry, we'll see each other again." She nodded moving back as Will stepped forward, to say his goodbye. Elizabeth went to her father, giving us privacy. I looked out at the sea, knowing if I looked at Will I would break down.

"I do not want you to leave." He said quietly as I cautiously looked at him. I plastered a fake smile on my face, hiding the pain.

"You'll forget all about me the second I'm gone, too caught up in Elizabeth to notice." I said in a light tone, but there was an edge to it.

"Will we see one another again?" He asked as I grabbed his hands and held them in my own. I looked into his eyes nodding.

"Of course we will! You're too close to my heart, you and Elizabeth. Just watch for me, I'll be on the horizon." I leaned up and kissed his cheek, I smelled in his personal scent. Burning metals and the salt of the sea. I broke away from him, holding back the sobs. I gave one final wave to Elizabeth and Governor Swann, before going onto the ship. I went to the back watching as we sailed away, Port Royal becoming a speck.

"Goodbye Will." I whispered my words getting lost to the sea.

--

"Tell me everything!" Anton exclaimed, when I was home weeks later. He led me to my couch as I sat down and laughed. He was as giddy as a child to hear of my adventures. I looked out to the sea, where to start? Cursed pirates, Tortuga, Aztec gold, Jack, Elizabeth, or falling in love with a blacksmith? I turned back to Anton a secret smile on my face.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	14. One year later

Pirate Princess

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was a comfort to me, as I stared out at the dark sea. Who knew I would long for the sea just as sailors do? Many a night, I would station myself on my balcony overlooking the Adriatic Sea. I inhaled deeply, letting my thoughts drift to the warm Caribbean Sea.

How were all of my friends doing? What was Jack up to? No doubt sailing the seven seas with his precious Black Pearl. I wonder if he has managed to stay out of trouble…doubt it.

And what of Elizabeth? It's been a year since I last seen or spoken to her. It was hard to stay in touch when in different countries, and miles of water separating us. But through all that she was still and always will be my best friend. She's probably married already to…

Will.

I turned my back to the sea thinking of the blacksmith Will Turner. How pitiful that his name is enough to turn me into mush. My stomach churned, but I controlled it as I thought of one of my dearest friends…and the love of my life.

Of course he doesn't know that, he would never know that. He's too busy loving Elizabeth to ever see me more then just a friend. But I…I am fine with that. Being a true friend means you sacrifice your happiness for theirs. Besides there's no point pinning away for Will, not when I am…engaged.

I shuddered involuntary looking down at the engagement ring on my left ring finger. It was a beautiful ring no doubt…pure silver with small diamonds covering it. Any woman would be lucky to have it…any woman besides me. It wasn't that I was against marrying, but I want to marry for love and I do not love my fiancée.

Viktor Kosir.

Head of the Slovenian Royal Navy, father loved him like a son and Anton loved him like a brother. It was a match made in political heaven but not for me. Viktor was 12 years older then me, him being 32 and myself being 20.

He looked his age, with wrinkles already on his face from the stress of being an Admiral. He was prematurely balding, already having a shiny spot on top his head. And even though he was a great strategist, and could come up with battle tactics in an instant he was a blundering idiot around me. We would have a nice life but I would walk all over him, I need someone as strong and as stubborn as I am. And Viktor is not that man.

I suspect him and Commodore Norrington would get along nicely and be the best of chums. I giggled thinking about the stern and strict Commodore Norrington. I yawned and realized how late it was, the moon was sinking down to the sea meaning the sun would be up in a few hours. I walked back into my spacious room and fell into a restless sleep.

--

I was surprised to see an argument occurring as I left the library, my arms full of books, on piracy. Father, Anton and Hugo were speaking in hushed voices. I quirked an eyebrow walking over to them as they finally noticed me.

"What's going on?" I asked shifting my books in my arms, hoping to hide the titles from the three men. It worked on my father and brother but I saw Hugo's eyes flash over them. He gave me a warning look. Father sighed sending an annoyed look to Anton.

"We have been invited to Costa Rico for a vacation, because of our new allegiance with them." I nodded, not catching onto the problem.

"So what's the problem?"

"I cannot leave Slovenia to take a trip and Anton will be busy with the navy, so we have no one to send in our place." I looked around confused. Had they forgotten about me? I am a princess.

"I'll go." I offered as all three men looked at me sharply.

"Irena I don't think that's a good idea." I rolled my eyes, my family was protective of me, never letting me do anything fun since I had returned from the Caribbean last year.

"Please father! Someone from the royal family has to go and I am the only one that can. I can speak politics and strategies better then anyone around, I'll be fine! What's the problem?"

"The Caribbean." He spat darkly as I rolled my eyes, when was everyone going to let that go?

"Yes, I'll have to sail through the Caribbean to get to Costa Rico, but nothing will happen."

"You're right nothing will happen because I forbade you to dock in Port Royal!" Well that sent a cloud over my happy parade, wait a minute…does this mean?

"Does this mean I can go? Just not to Port Royal?" Father's eyes widened as he realized his mistake, I smiled.

"Thank you father! I will be the best representative Slovenia has ever seen." I kissed his cheek and scurried off hearing protests from behind me. I was off to the Caribbean!

--

"I don't like this." Anton sulked as I laughed. We were at the docks and Anton was acting like a child. I smirked.

"No you don't like it that I am going to the Caribbean…again."

"It's not fair; you were on an adventure last time!"

"Well I sincerely doubt I will be on another adventure. What can top cursed pirates? Mythological sea creatures? Davy Jones? I don't think I'll be on any more adventures."

"You won't be I'll be there to stop you." A stern voice said as I turned to Hugo giving him a sweet smile.

"Just like last time, right?" His smiled vanished as he stomped onto the ship cursing under his breath. I turned back to Anton giving him a quick hug, as I walked over to father.

"I expect you to act like a proper young woman while you're away. No gallivanting with pirates!" I nodded, bored.

"Yes father." He nodded, satisfied and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He walked off as Viktor hesitantly walked towards me. I sighed, looking down at my ring.

"I…I hope y-you have a…a nice time." I nodded a weak smile on my face.

"I will, I love sailing, it will be nice to be back on the sea." I sent a longing look to the horizon, as the wind caressed my tan cheek.

"I shall be…waiting here for you to return f-for our…wedding." I nodded looking back at him.

"Goodbye Viktor." He nodded leaning down to kiss me on the lips. I turned my face so he only grazed my cheek. He coughed awkwardly but pulled away.

"Goodbye…Irena." I nodded, making my way onto the ship. I watched as Slovenia became small and smaller. I smiled looking at the sea breathing in the salty air. I was home.

--

The weeks went by quickly, much to my dismay. I tried to be of help to the crew but Hugo had been making that near to impossible. But I always found ways around Hugo. Since I could not help around the ship, I provided the crew with entertainment. And no not the naughty kind of entertainment.

I would stay on deck all day in the warm sun chatting with crew men asking about their experience on the sea. I would listen to their stories; tell them if they were doing something wrong on the ship. At night they would tell me stories of famous pirates such as Blackbeard, Henry Morgan, Anne Bonny, Mary Read, Francis Drake and Bartholomew Roberts.

Jack was even mentioned once, of course it was how he was crazy and delusional but he was mentioned.

I smiled as I stood at the railing, we were in the Caribbean and just as I promised we passed Port Royal without docking. It was fine by me, no need to see Will and Elizabeth happily married with a child by now no doubt.

I was in a dress but I longed to be in my sailor clothes with my weapons at my sides. Hugo would have a fit though, seeing me in men's clothing. It was bad enough when I had returned to Port Royal in a navy outfit.

"Princess." I turned as Hugo walked towards me; I gave him a slight nod.

"What are you thinking of?" I shrugged looking out at sea; the sun was sinking beneath the waves.

"The past." His eyes narrowed.

"You're thinking of piracy again! That man…Jack Sparrow was a bad influence on you!"

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow and he was a fine influence on me." Hugo rolled his eyes looking me over.

"Oh really, you've changed since you returned from this dreadful place last year. You skip balls and parties locking yourself up in the library reading of pirates, ships, and battle tactics. You don't act like the girl you once were. And you learned how to swordfight and use other weapons, training four hours a day."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"It's just not right princess! Your father and brother agree with me." I snorted rolling my eyes.

"Anton only agrees because he knows I'm better then him." It was true, Anton was jealous of my fighting skills. I had beaten him numerous times and he had beaten me none.

"Still, it's not right. You know what people whisper about when you're not around? Do you know what they call you?" I shrugged.

"What?" I asked lazily not caring what people called me.

"They call you the pirate princess." I smirked.

"Pirate princess, you have to admit it has an audible ring to it." He glared at me.

"They call you it because of your association with pirates! You should have never gone on that adventure, chasing cursed pirates!"

"You know I am sick of people telling me what I can and cannot do! If Anton had been in my place and did the things I did he would have been praised! Everyone would respect him and glorified him if he fought cursed pirates! I do it and I'm called improper and a loose cannon! And it's only because I'm a girl! Well I'm sick of it, yes I fought pirates, yes I'm friends with pirates, and yes a part of me wishes to be one! But here I am standing before you as a princess! And I demand the respect that a princess holds!" I took in a deep breath as Hugo and I scowled at one another.

A sailor came up, sensing the tension between me and Hugo.

"Sir." He said addressing Hugo as Hugo turned to him.

"It's late and the only where to dock sir is…Tortuga." I perked up, Tortuga! Vile town may it be but it was familiar. Hugo shook his head.

"No, we are not docking in Tortuga!"

"It should be up to the sailors, if we don't dock they're the ones who have to work during the night. I call for a vote." I hurried past Hugo going to where all the sailor sat assembled.

"Men! It seems we are at a cross roads, the only port in reach is Tortuga! We can dock there or continue on through the night. It's your decision. Who's for Tortuga?" Cheers erupted through the ship as I smiled, pleased.

"Who's for continuing on?" The ship was dead silent as I turned to Hugo.

"To Tortuga!" The men cheered as we changed our direction to Tortuga. Hugo glared at me as I shrugged smiling cheekily.

"Princess." He muttered under his breath as I returned to my cabin. Time to change.

--

"You are not wearing that!" Hugo hissed as I emerged on deck a short while later. I looked myself over; personally I thought I looked grand…for a pirate. I had secretly brought my pirate clothing and weapons aboard, you never know when you'll need them.

I was in black trousers, a white shirt with a black vest, two swords and pistols at my hips and a dagger in each of my boots. My hair was down with a black bandana over it as Hugo glared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I'll fit right in Tortuga." I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Irena Anja Toman you are not going to Tortuga!"

"Oh yes I am, if the crew can go so can I."

"You promised you father!"

"I promised my father we wouldn't go to Port Royal, does that really look like Port Royal to you?" I asked motioning to the loud town of Tortuga, we were about a mile off and already I could hear the commotion of Tortuga. Hugo sighed defeated as I smiled, time to have some fun.

--

Tortuga hadn't changed in the slightest as I walked through the worn streets, mindful of drunks and prostitutes. Hugo at my side. Except unlike last time I had confidence. I wasn't the scared timid girl in a ruined nightgown. I was Irena Toman a fierce swordfighter who could take on anyone willing to cause trouble.

"How can you like it here?" Hugo asked disdainfully over the sounds of gunfire. I shrugged smiling.

"It has character." A man leered at me but I kicked him in the shin continuing on, Hugo trailing behind. I smirked as I saw a woman prostitute by herself leaning against a wall.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said to Hugo hurrying over to her.

"Excuse me Miss, but could you do a favor for me?" She shrugged. I discreetly pointed to Hugo as he argued with a drunken man.

"I need you to keep that man busy for the rest of the night and maybe into tomorrow, I'm willing to pay." I produced a pouch from my pants, full of coins. I handed it to her as her eyes widened. She nodded.

"You've got it girly." She hurried over and I snuck off, pleased when Hugo didn't appear behind me. Free at last! I walked through the streets of Tortuga, fending off drunks but having fun. Just as I rounded a corner I froze as I saw two familiar faces. Scarlet and Giselle, Jack's wenches. They seemed like friends now as they stood together talking to a man, who had his back to me. I heard their shrill voices even from here.

"Jack Sparrow!" Giselle screeched, as I raised an eyebrow. What would that man have to do with Jack? I listened intently, maybe Jack's around and I can stop by and see him.

"I haven't seen him in a month." Scarlet said as Giselle nodded.

"When you find him, will you give him a message?" Giselle slapped him before the man could answer. I winced, poor man, just looking for Jack and he gets slapped. My eyes widened as I got a good look at the man's face.

"Will?" I chocked out.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	15. seeing an old friend

Pirate Princess

I stayed hidden in the shadows observing Will. Why in the world is he here? He turned away from Scarlet and Giselle and started walking…towards me! I backed myself into the wall watching as he walked past, holding his jaw. My eyes followed him as I snuck after him keeping to the walls of taverns and bars.

My eyes caught his movements, his body slowly became tense. He knew he was being followed. I smirked; why not make this a game? I stayed in the shadows as he turned suddenly his eyes sweeping past my hiding spot. He stood there for a long moment before sighing.

"I must be going crazy." He muttered to himself continuing on. I followed him till the streets became narrower and weren't filled with drunks and wenches. Feeling daring I moved from the shadows and onto the streets. I followed his walking pattern only taking steps when he did.

I continued sneaking up on him, till I was right behind him. If he noticed my presence he didn't let on as he continued walking. He was making this too easy. He stopped suddenly and I almost crashed into his back. In a flash he was glaring at me, a sword at my throat. I held my hands up in surrender.

His eyes which had been narrowed widened in disbelief and shock. I smiled.

"Is this how you greet all your friends, Will? Because I must say, you will lose some."

"Irena?" I laughed lightly, nodding.

"In the flesh." He lowered his sword and the next thing I knew I was in his sturdy arms. I hugged him back, allowing myself to breath in his intoxicating scent. How good it felt to see him again! It almost made me giddy…can you believe that? Me? Giddy? I pulled away looking him over, if anything he more handsome then he was a year ago.

"Why are you here?" We asked at the same time as we both laughed, holding onto each others arms.

"I'm going to Costa Rico; we're docking here for the evening. And yourself?" I asked interested, I looked down at his left hand and to my surprise found no wedding band on his ring finger. Odd…I thought him and Elizabeth would wed almost immediately. I curled my left hand into a fist hiding my diamond ring, no need for him to see, not that he'd care anyway. His smile vanished and his face hardened.

"I'm searching for Jack." He growled as I raised an eyebrow. Why was he searching for Jack? Wait…something's not right. No way in hell would Will search for Jack if everything was fine and dandy.

"What's wrong?" Will looked mildly surprised but then relaxed, remembering how well I knew him. It was true I could read him like a book, when I needed to.

"Lord Cutler Beckett." I looked up at him surprised.

"Cutler Beckett? You've met him then? Annoying little twit isn't he?" We started walking as Will nodded confused.

"Yes…how do you know him?" I shrugged passively as we turned a corner.

"He came to Slovenia a few months back persuading my father to join an allegiance with the East India Trading Company. Of course it worked and now's everything has gone to pot, they're taxing us like crazy. How do you know him?" I asked as Will's face darkened.

"He has arrest warrants out for James Norrington, Elizabeth and myself." I froze looking at Will, what?

"What? Why?" Will sighed.

"For helping in freeing Jack. We face death." I gulped, feeling sick knowing my dearest friend and love of my life could die at the hands of Cutler Beckett.

"Wait how can you be here if you're under arrest and why are you searching for Jack?" I asked as Will explained.

"I've struck up a deal with Beckett, if I deliver something of Jack's, Elizabeth and I go free."

"What exactly do you need to give Beckett?" Will sighed.

"Jack's compass." I stopped, like Jack will ever give that up.

"Why would he want that, it's broken?" Will shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is that I have to find Jack. Elizabeth's safety rests on it!" I nodded; thinking of my friend locked up in a cell somewhere facing death. I shivered. I stopped, wait a minute…I helped free Jack as well.

"Will, is there…an arrest warrant out for me?" I asked cautiously as Will looked down thoughtfully.

"Beckett never said, but I doubt there is considering that you're so high up in society." We stopped as I shuffled on my feet. I shrugged and answered awkwardly.

"Princess." He smiled shaking his head.

"No, I'm glad. I couldn't live with myself knowing you were in danger. Speaking of danger where are your guards? Especially that tall burly man who trails you like a puppy?" I laughed at Will's description of Hugo.

"I paid a prostitute to keep him busy for me." Will shook his head laughing as he placed an arm around my shoulder as we continued walking.

"Some things never change, I see." I nodded a smile on my lips as I made my decision.

"Yes, like you and me going on an adventure to save Elizabeth." He halted as I turned to him. His face became hard again.

"No! You are not coming with me! It's too dangerous!" I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"Nothing's too dangerous for me, I'm the pirate princess."

"Pardon?" Will asked bemused as I smirked.

"Never mind, it's not important. What is is that I am coming with you to save Elizabeth…again."

"No, I forbid you too!"

"What are you my father?"

"No, I am your friend. This is my problem not yours!" I turned back to him jabbing my finger into his toned chest.

"No it's my problem. When you, Elizabeth or Jack are involved it becomes my problem. Besides, I helped free Jack just as much as you and Elizabeth did. And if I am not arrested like I should be then I will help save Elizabeth. Because I will not live with her death on my conscious for the rest of my life. So you may not want me to come but I'm coming and nothing you can say William Turner is stopping me!" I panted with my hands on my hips, my face red with anger. Will stared back for a long moment before sighing and nodding.

"Fine, but what about your guards? Do you really think they'll let you go?" I shrugged easily.

"What they don't know won't hurt them."

"You're not telling them are you?" I shook my head.

"Nope. They'll just have to stay here and search for me." Will sighed but nodded.

"You are impossible and stubborn." I smiled up at him looping his arm through mine.

"Would you like me if I was anything but what I am?" He laughed shaking his head. We kept walking till we came upon a worn down lodge of sorts. An elderly woman stood at the desk, she eyed us as we walked up to her.

"One room?" She asked as Will shook his head.

"Two."

"Well we only have one so take it or leave it." Will looked at me, his cheeks reddening slightly as I rolled my eyes looking at the woman.

"One room will be fine." She nodded grumbling to herself as she handed us two pairs of keys.

"How long you'll be staying?" I looked at Will who answered.

"One night." She nodded.

"Total cost eight shillings, I demand half now." Eight shillings? Are you kidding me, for this piece of trash? I nodded and produced four shillings from my pouch, I handed it to her as she took the money greedily.

"Room 14." We nodded as we started walking up the stairs.

"You should have let me pay." Will hissed quietly as we walked down the long hallway, we were on the second floor. We came to our room and hesitantly walked inside. It wasn't as horrible as I had pictured it but it still was pretty disgusting. The room was cramped with a small full bed, which had dirty sheets on it, an old chair sat by a broken window and there was one candle lit creating a dim glow.

"And let you be the man of this relationship? I don't think so." I muttered walking into the room feeling Will's glare on my back. I walked to the window and looked down at the dark streets.

"Well this room is trashy." Will laughed nodding.

"It's good enough for tonight." I nodded, my eyes widened as I saw sailors from my ship running through the streets presumably looking for something…or someone. I turned my back to the window as I saw Hugo shouting orders at the men.

I sat down on the lumpy chair as Will tried making himself comfortable on the bed.

"So," I asked making conversation as I fiddled with my pistols, "How's life been?" Will shrugged easily, a content smile coming to his face.

"Fine. I'm still a blacksmith so I spend most of my time making orders for others, besides that I spend my days with Elizabeth. It's been a great year, the happiest of my life." I nodded a fake smile on my face. Always hiding the pain.

"That's great Will. I'm sure she's a great wife." Will raised an eyebrow.

"Oh we aren't married…at least not yet. We were supposed to but…"

"But what?" I asked intrigued, could it be they realized they didn't love one another and were just friends? Yeah right.

"We were set to be married but Beckett ruined that by arresting us." My eyes nearly bulged out of my head.

"He ruined your wedding?" I cried out appalled as Will nodded slowly. How cruel can that be? Ruining someone's wedding. I knew Beckett was a heartless bastard but that was just too much.

"I shall have a talk with father about this when I return, mark my words! Well...I will if my father doesn't kill me first."

"What?" I giggled looking into Will's perplexed face.

"My father specifically said that I couldn't associate with pirates on this adventure. He even banned me from docking in Port Royal so I wouldn't be in contact with you or Elizabeth."

"And yet here you are going against his wishes." I shrugged smirking.

"What can I say? I've always been a rebel." I ran my left hand through my wavy chestnut fair, Will's eyes flashed to me.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to my hand; I looked down seeing my ring glinting in the candle light. I blushed and started fiddling with the ring nervously.

"Oh this? It's just my…engagement ring." Will stared at me long and hard for a moment before a tight half smile came across his face.

"Congratulations." I nodded, looking down at my ring.

"You don't seem very happy." He observed as I shrugged looking out at the town. I looked back at him and answered.

"It's not that…it's just the man I am engaged to, Viktor Kosir, wouldn't be my first choice."

"You're not marrying for love?" I laughed bitterly, apparently falling in love with Elizabeth, Will now thought everyone married their soul mate.

"Hardly, it's a marriage of convenience. He's head of the Navy and I am a princess, it will make Slovenia and my father very happy if I marry him."

"But you don't love him!" No I love you, you idiot! But of course I didn't say that, I was actually touched that Will cared that much to insure my happiness. If only he knew he could never insure my happiness.

"Will just because I am a princess doesn't mean I get to have a happily ever after." I turned away and he knew the conversation was over. We stayed silent for a long time till Will suggested.

"We should go to bed; we have a long day ahead of us." I nodded as Will padded the spot next to him. I hesitantly lay down next to him keeping to my side of the bed. I closed my eyes and fell into an anxious sleep.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	16. Bloody Cannibals

Pirate Princess

The day started bright and early for Will and I. Right at dawn we started our search for Jack. We wandered the streets asking everyone in sight if they knew where Jack was. Most answers had been unhelpful. Will got slapped quite a few times from wenches who Jack had associated with who were now scorned lovers. Poor Will, the complete right side of his face was red.

I had to be on the constant look out for my crew, to make sure they wouldn't find me. But lucky for me I ran into no one.

I sighed as Will and I walked away from an old geezer who had claimed Jack was in Singapore, like we hadn't heard that answer today. We were at the docks talking to fishermen and other pirates seeing if they knew where Jack was.

"Let's try him." I suggested looking at a Jamaican man who was working on a net. Will shrugged and nodded as we made our way over to him.

"Excuse me sir, but do you happen to know where the pirate Jack Sparrow is?" I asked as the man looked up and shrugged slowly.

"Cannot say about Jack Sparrow. But dere's a island, just south of de straits, where I trade spice for…mmm…delicious long pork. Cannot say about Jack. But you find a ship dere. A ship wit' black sails." Will and I shared a look; it had to be the Black Pearl.

"Is there anyway you could take us there?" Will asked as the man nodded, he had a French accent.

"Of course I can…for de right price." I rolled my eyes producing my money pouch from my vest pocket. I dropped it in the man's palm.

"That good enough for you?" I asked as he looked through the money. He nodded standing up and led us to his small ship. Will shot me an annoyed look as I smirked back. It must be killing his ego that I'm paying for everything. Oh well, he'll have to learn to get use to an independent woman, Elizabeth is as independent as I am, maybe even more so.

The ship ride over to the island was short. Will passed me his spyglass as I looked at the island from it. Right on the beach the Black Pearl rested. Jack had to be here; no way would he leave his ship behind.

"My brother will take you ashore." The man from before said as we nodded and quickly assembled into the rowboat as the brother rowed us. About halfway from the ship to the island the man stopped.

"What's wrong, the beach is right there?" Will asked as the man shook his head, sending an anxious look to the island.

"Ne bougeais pas, c'est trop dangereux." The man said in French as Will raised an eyebrow confused.

"He said it's dangerous." Will looked down at me.

"You speak French?" I nodded modestly.

"I'm a princess I speak several different languages." I turned to the man and said.

"Merci pour le conduire." The man nodded.

"Bon voyage, monsieur et mademoiselle." I stood up rocking with the swells.

"I didn't know you spoke French." Will remarked as I smiled at him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Before he could answer I dived into the water. I smiled as I swam through the warm Caribbean Sea. It felt great to be back in the water. I dived under waves and emerged from the surf, Will trailing along behind me. I rang my hair together getting the water out as we looked at the lone Pearl.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!" Will hollered cupping his hands together. No one responded. He started calling out the crewmembers names. We walked further in land when we were met with a familiar person…err bird.

Cotton's parrot sat idly on a tree stump.

"Ah a familiar face." I said encouragingly to Will who now looked downcast that no one was around.

"Awk! Don't eat me." The bird wailed as Will and I glanced at one another worriedly.

"We're not going to eat you." Will said slowly as the bird repeated it's self. We walked past the bird and made our way into the forest. As we were walking we saw a string hanging from a branch. Will clutched onto it and followed it, me at his heels. It stopped at a canteen.

"Gibbs." Will murmured holding the canteen up, it looked just like Gibbs's canteen. I looked past Will to see a camouflaged person standing there. He jumped at us as we jumped back. And all of a sudden Will got caught in a snare and was pulled up. He hanged by a rope upside down above me. More camouflaged people emerged from the village as I stood frozen in fear. Will unsheathed his sword and started wagging it around.

"Come on! Who wants it? I could do this all day!" He yelled and while that was great and all the flat edge of his sword kept hitting me in the back of my head, sending me stumbling around. I glared up at him and yelled.

"Would you just stop? You're hurting me more then you're hurting them!" Just then something small nailed me in the neck as everything went dizzy. I fell back and into oblivion.

--

I opened my eyes slowly to find myself hanging from my wrists and feet to a pole. Will was in front of me still knocked out. I watched scared as we were paraded through a village, villagers watching us intently. Our captors kept walking until we stopped in front of a throne…where Jack sat.

My eyes widened as I saw him, he appeared to be staring right at us blankly. Just then he opened his eyes and I realized that paint had been covering them. Will then woke up.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow! I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!" Will said excitedly as he turned his head to see me. At least he cared about me. Jack said nothing just got off the throne and walked towards us. He started poking Will's shoulder.

"Jack! It's me! Will Turner!"

"And Irena Toman!" I said from my spot, can't forget about me. I gulped as I saw some of the villagers eyeing us…hungrily. What had Jack gotten himself into?

"Wa-say kohn." Jack said to the tribe as Will and I raised our eyebrows.

"Een dah-lah. Eeseepi."

"Eeseepi." The tribe repated back.

"Tell them to let us down!" Will said as Jack glared at him.

"Kay-lam lam. Lam piki-piki. Lam eensy weensy. Lam say-say…eunuchy. Snip-snip." Jack made the motion of using scissors as he glanced at Will how reddened. I couldn't resist laughing; here Jack was telling a tribe that Will was a eunuch!

"Ahh…eunuchy." I just laughed harder, trying to muffle it against the sleeve of my shirt. Jack started walking past us, his compass hanging at his side.

"Jack! The compass! That's all I need, Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!" Jack stopped and I saw something flicker across his face but it was instantly gone. He turned back to the tribe.

"Say-say lam shoop-shoop sha smalay-lama shoo-koo. Savvy? Ball licky-licky!" The crowd started chanting that as Jack walked past us.

"Save me." He muttered under his breath as we were carried away.

"Jack, what did you tell them? What about Elizabeth? Jack!" Will yelled but it was no use, they led us away from Jack. Will continued yelling though and it became annoying. So I told him to shut it…in a nice way. We were led to the edge of a cliff. The villagers cut away at my rope as I landed roughly on the ground. I stood up rubbing at my chaffed wrists as Will fell to the ground. The villagers pointed down as we went to the edge to find two ball cages hanging from a rope. Man appeared to be in the cages. The villagers motioned at me then to the rope and then to the cage on the right.

"How am I supposed to get down there?" I asked as they stared at me blankly.

"I think you have to crawl." Will said as the villagers pointed to the rope. I gulped but nodded, so like a sloth I slowly crawled upside down towards the cages. Right when I was above the right cage I started going down the other rope. Will was hurrying after me. I looked down and gulped again when I couldn't see the end of the opening; it looked as if it went on forever. I hit the cages bars and slinked through them finding myself in the company of Gibbs, Marty, Cotton and an other man who I did not know.

"Irena! What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked as I hugged the three men. Just then Will dropped in through the cages. We told him of why we were here and then Will asked.

"Why would he do this to us? If Jack is their chief?"

"Aye the Pelegostos made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he _acts _like a chief."

"So he had no choice. He's a captive then as much as the rest of us." I said holding the cages bars. Odd the looked like human bones…creepy.

"Worse as it turns out. See, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form, and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him of his fleshy prison." I grimaced, something tells me that's not pleasant. Cotton grabbed Gibbs hand and bit down on it. Showing us what Gibbs meant.

"Argh! They'll roast him and eat him." Gibbs said nurturing his wounded hand as I gulped. So we were dealing with psychotic cannibals…great. What do I get myself into? Oh well this has to be better then Costa Rico…or not.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will asked looking at the other cage that only had five or six people in it. Gibbs nodded to the cage we were in.

"These cages we're in…weren't built till after we got here." Will and I looked horrified at the cages. No wonder they looked like human bones…they were human bones! We let go of the cages and wiped our hands off on our shirts. I looked up as I heard faint drum beats.

"The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end…when the drums stop." Will threw a look at me as he remarked.

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?" I raised an eyebrow as Will yelled to the other cage.

"Start swinging! We have to get Jack!" They nodded as Will turned back to us.

"What exactly are we doing?" I asked as Will explained.

"We can swing to the cliff, grab onto vines and climb up and save Jack."

"Brilliant, start swinging you scally wags!" Gibbs yelled as we started swinging from side to side. We started going farther and farther until we crashed into the cliffs side, we reached for a vine but it didn't work as we swung backward. I gripped the bars tightly as we headed back to the cliff, Anton will never believe this.

This time both cages managed to grab a vine and stay at the cliff.

"Put your legs through! Start to climb!" Gibbs yelled as I stuck my legs through the bars. We slowly started making our way up the cliff. Will was next to me as we held onto vines, our feet moving over the rocky edges of the cliff. He was yelling orders very well…like a Captain on a ship would.

"Come one men! It will take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!" He yelled as a man from the other cage called out.

"Actually, you wouldn't need everyone. 'Bout six will do!" Everyone stopped as we stared at each other. There were six people in every cage.

"Oh dear." The man murmured seeing what he had gotten us into.

"Hurry!" I screamed as the race for our lives began. We moved quicker trying to beat out the other cage. I looked up at the rope bridge that was near us, a child was walking over it. I hit Will in the shoulder and he turned and saw the kid as well.

"Everyone stop!" He quietly hissed as everyone caught sight of the child. Both cages stopped as we watched the child walk. The other cage then started moving again.

"What's he doing? Stop!" I hissed as they continued on quietly snickering. I glared, cheats! Bloody pirates! Just then one of the men grabbed a snake instead of a vine. He screamed loudly as the men let go of the vines. The cage swung back down and the rope which had been holding it snapped. I flinched as I watched the cage fly down into the abyss.

Sadly the cannibal child had noticed us and started racing towards the village.

"Move!" Will yelled as we continued on, moving quicker then ever. I heaved in a sigh of relief as we finally rolled over the cliffs edge and were on solid ground again.

"Cut it loose! Find a rock!" Will yelled as we tried to cut the rope off from us so we could escape from the dreadful cage. The men started bashing it with a sharp rock and soon it came undone. But the cannibals were racing towards us.

"Roll the cage!" Will commanded for there was a hill right by us. We rolled the cage down the hill. I started screaming as we kept rolling faster and faster. I held onto the bars for dear life as the world kept spinning. The cage rolled up to palm trees before rolling back down sending everyone in different directions in the cage.

I groaned as I hit something firm and hard. Could it be the ground? I looked up into the dark eyes of…

"Will!" I cried out realizing that I was lying right on top of him! I quickly jumped up from our compromising position. Will jumped up as well, unfazed by our contact. The cannibals were racing towards us.

"Lift the cage!" I yelled beating Will to it as Gibbs called out.

"Lift it like a ladies skirt!" I reached over and smacked Gibbs, I'm a lady! But there was no time to argue as we went racing forward lifting the cage up. We tripped over a ledge and fell into a chasm full of water. The cage hit the rock sides and broke apart as we crashed into the cold water. Arrows and spears rained down upon us as the cannibals threw them.

My foot was caught in the cage as I struggled to break free of it. I was running out of air and I was trapped underwater. I felt someone's hands on my foot and looked to see that it was Will. In no time my foot was free. I raced to the surface and took in a huge gulp of air. An arm wrapped itself around my waist pulling me back against a stone wall, safe from the rays of arrows coming down on us.

I looked to see that it was Will. We stayed hidden until all of a sudden the cannibals ran away. How odd…they just left us here. We wasted no time in running away. We followed the river out and landed at the opening of the beach, the Pearl in sight. We raced to it and odd enough Pintel was there yelling at someone on the ship. The ship was already in the surf, as I saw Ragetti look at us from the railing.

Why are they here? Aren't they supposed to be in jail, guarded by the Navy? I shall have to talk to father about this, if they can break free from prison then who else can? Very disappointing the Navy is.

"Excellent work! Work's half done!" Gibbs yelled as Pintel looked at us in surprise. The men hurried onto the ship preparing it, as Will and I stayed on the beach.

"What about Jack? I won't leave without him!" Will yelled as I nodded. We turned as we heard someone yelling at us from the other end of the beach. Jack ran towards us as Will and I smiled. It quickly vanished as we saw the entire cannibal village racing after him.

"Time to go!" Will yelled hoarsely grabbing my arm as we raced to the ship. We made it on and started casting off as Jack ran towards us. He dived under the waves as the cannibal village wailed for him to come back. I stood at the railing watching as he yelled out to the village.

"Alas my children! This is the day you shall always remember as the day you almost-" he was cut off as a wave washed over him killing his speech. He sputtered and said crestfallenly, "Captain Jack Sparrow." And with that he climbed his way onto deck where we were waiting for him.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	17. Meeting Tia Dalma

Pirate Princess

I watched as Jack ambled his way onto the deck. He looked exactly the same as when I last saw him, except covered in paint and whatnot. Gibbs hurried over to him, glancing wearily at the cannibal village that had run after a poor dog.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island, and head out to open sea." He suggested as Pintel and Ragetti placed Jack's coat on his shoulders. He gave them a sideways glance and responded to Gibbs.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." He said quickly as Gibbs responded.

"Uh, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain." Jack waved him off.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs, now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." He said reaching for his pistol as I quirked an eyebrow. What monkey…oh that monkey. I noted as I saw Jack the monkey swinging from ropes. The monkey screamed and dropped Ragetti's wooden eye, who was quick to retrieve it. Will then decided to intervene.

"Jack." He said as Jack started walking away.

"Ah." Jack acknowledged looking both of us over for a moment, a teasing gleam in his eye as he saw me standing closely to Will. I glared back as Will declared.

"Elizabeth is in danger!" Jack started walking to the helm with us at his heels.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on 'er? Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" He suggested as I rolled my eyes, how true that was.

"She _is _locked up, in a prison, bound to hang for helping _you!_"

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." I growled, so now freeing Jack was a mistake.

"Would you rather have had us leave you to hang?" I snarled as Will grabbed a sword from a near by crewman. He held it at Jack's throat.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom." Jack seemed unfazed as he pushed the sword away. He turned to Gibbs.

"Mister Gibbs!" Gibbs hurried over.

"Cap'n." Jack leaned in to Gibbs and said quietly.

"We have a need to travel upriver." Gibbs eyes widened as he asked.

"By need do you mean a…trifling need, a…fleeting, as in say a passing fancy?" He asked weakly as Jack shook his head.

"No, a…resolute and unyielding need." Gibbs solemnly nodded heading to the wheel as Will angrily exclaimed.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste!" And if we do that my adventure is over. Oh well, at least I had some fun. And it would be nice to see Elizabeth even though I am banned from Port Royal, well hang the rules. There more like guidelines anyway. Jack motioned for the two of us to come closer as we stood at his sides.

He produced a worn piece of cloth from one of his pockets and opened it revealing a drawing of a jagged unique key.

"William…I shall trade you the compass, if you help me find _this._" Will and I glanced at one another strangely.

"You want me to find this?" Will asked disbelievingly as Jack shook his head.

"No. _You _want you to find this. Because the finding this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating and your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly bell ol'…what's-her-face. Savvy?" He asked looking at Will who looked thoroughly confused; well he wasn't alone in that boat.

"This…is going to save Elizabeth?" He asked slowly as Jack asked.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" My ears perked up as Jack asked about the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. I had read up on him a few times but I didn't know much. Will shook his head.

"Not much." Jack looked at me as I shook my head.

"Yeah, it's gonna save Elizabeth." Will walked away to the railing as I turned to follow him when Jack pulled on my wrist.

"No hug for me?" He asked playfully as I laughed throwing my arms around the pirate.

"How's my favorite pirate princess doing?" He asked as we pulled away. I lightly groaned.

"Ah…so you've heard of that as well?" He nodded his trademark smirk on his tan face.

"The entire Caribbean does and I suspect the world. Quite a name you made for yourself."

"I only fought cursed pirates and I wasn't even that good at it." I admitted fiddling with my fingers. Jack eyes gleamed as he picked up my left hand and looked down at my diamond ring.

"Engaged are we?" I nodded pulling my hand back.

"Something tells me you are not engaged to the man you wish to be engaged to." His eyes darted to Will for a second before landing back on me. I sighed hugging myself.

"It's…complicated." Jack opened his to respond but we were cut off by Gibbs.

"River ho!" He yelled as I looked out, we had sailed along side the island and now there was an opening where the sea met a river. The river winded into the forest as Jack hurried to the railing.

"Alright, Gibbs, William, Irena, Marty, Cotton, Pintel and Ragetti come with me in the long boats." We seated in two long boats, Will, Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti in mine while Cotton and Marty went in Jack's. The boats rowed deeper into the forest, so deep the sun couldn't even shine through the trees.

Jack stood tensely at the front of his dinghy.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked looking at the captain as well. Gibbs answered as we listened closely.

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off. And drag an entire ship past the crushing darkness. The Kraken!" I shivered as everyone shared anxious looks.

"They say the stench of its breath…ooh! Imagine, the last you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things." Gibbs said as an afterthought. I hugged myself for warmth; Gibbs could still scare me senseless with his ghost tales.

"And the key will spare him that?' Will slowly asked as Gibbs nodded.

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough to go visit…_her._"

"Her?" I asked puzzled. Who were we visiting?

"Aye." Gibbs answered as we came upon a shack. People stayed hidden in the shadows as we docked at the small worn down shack. We made our way onto the dock as Jack looked weary.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before." His confidence now looked gone as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs said knowingly as Jack nodded.

"It's me front I'm worried about. Mind the boat." Gibbs turned to Will.

"Mind the boat." Will turned to me.

"Mind the boat." I glared as he went forward. I turned to Ragetti, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Mind the boat." He turned to Pintel.

"Mind the boat." He turned to Marty.

"Mind the boat." He turned to Cotton.

"Mind the boat." Cotton's parrot answered to Cotton.

"Mind the boat." He then flew off leaving poor Cotton. I hurried after everyone into the shack. The shack was full of odd items, from eyeballs to snakes. A woman sat at a wooden table, upon seeing Jack she smiled, showing black teeth.

"Jack Sparrow!" She called in a thick Jamaican accent as she stood up, coming towards us. Jack smiled broadly.

"Tia Dalma!" He cried out with fake cheerfulness.

"I always knew de wind was goin' blow you back to me one day." Her gaze left Jack and went to Will and I. She walked towards us.

"You. You have a touch of…destiny about you, William Turner." She turned away from him before he could answer. She started circling Will and I as she addressed me.

"Princess Irena Toman, your destinies entwined they are…for the moment." Will and I shared an anxious look as Will asked.

"You know us?" She grinned pressing herself up against him, rather closely. I watched with narrowed eyes, its one thing if it is Elizabeth but some random woman, I don't think so.

"You want to know me." Luckily Jack interjected pulling Tia away from Will.

"There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it. I thought _I _knew you." He said almost offended as she led him to her table.

"Not so well as I had hoped. Come."

"Come." Jack motioned to us as we made our way to her table. She took a seat at the head of it as I sat down on left side and Will on her right. The others stood as Jack started looking through things, like a large hat.

"What…service…may I do you? Hmmm? You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment." Jack nodded to Gibbs who produced a cage where Jack the monkey sat. It had taken the crew some time to catch him.

"Look!" Jack shot at the monkey who screeched but did not die, "An undead monkey! Top that!" Tia took the cage and opened it as the monkey ran free.

"No! You've no idea how it took to catch that."

"The payment is fair." Tia said ignoring Gibbs. Will jumped right into figuring out where the key is.

"We're looking for this. And what it goes to." Tia looked down at the key and then at Jack.

"The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to dis?"

"Maybe. Why?" Tia smiled deviously leaning back into her chair.

"Ayeee…Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or…do you, but are loathe to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?" We nodded as I asked.

"What _is _inside?" Pintel started naming off treasures.

"Gold! Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature."

"Nothing…bad I hope." Ragetti muttered rubbing at his wooden eye, not doubt remembering the last time he went after something in a chest. Cursed Aztec gold, to be exact.

"You know of…Davy Jones, yes? A man of de sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of dat which vex all men." I leaned back into my seat crossing my arms over my chest.

"What vexes all men?" Will dumbly asked as I rolled my eyes, the answer is obvious…women.

"What indeed." She said sending me a knowing smile as the men tried guessing.

"The sea?" Gibbs asked.

"Sums!" Pintel cried out.

"Dichotomy of good and evil?" Ragetti suggested as we looked at him strangely. Interesting answer. Jack answered in a bored tone.

"A woman."

"A _woman!_ He fell in love."

"No-no-no-no! I heard it was the sea he fell in love with!" Gibbs protested as Tia rolled her eyes.

"Same story, different versions, and all are true. See, it was a woman, as changing, and harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him 'im was too much to live wid. But not enough to cause him to die." I glanced slowly at Will, was I like Davy Jones? Loving someone who did not return it? I looked away as Will asked.

"What…exactly did he put in the chest?" Tia placed her hands over her heart.

"Him heart." She said slowly, her voice laced with sadness.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked as Pintel scowled.

"He couldn't li'erally put his heart in a chest. Could he?" He asked uncertain looking at Tia who nodded.

"It was not wort' feeling what…small fleeting joy life brings, and so…he carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide de chest away from de world. De key, he keep wid him at all times." Will stood up quickly turning on Jack angrily.

"You knew this." He accused as Jack tried coming off an innocent.

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass." Tia stood up and motioned to his hand which was wrapped in cloth.

"Le me see your hand." She commanded as Jack hesitantly showed her his hand. She unwrapped the cloth to reveal a giant black spot on his hand. Gibbs gasped.

"The black spot!" He did a weird little dance as Pintel and Ragetti followed his lead.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know." Jack said weakly as Tia left and started searching for something. I stood up and looked down at the table, a crab locket sat there. Will also noticed it; we looked up at the same time locking gazes. I turned away looking down at my engagement ring. I still felt his gaze on me as Tia came back holding a jar of dirt.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land wid you." She handed him the jar as he took it perplexed.

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes?"

"Is the…jar of dirt going to help me?" Tia made a move to take it back.

"If you don't want it, give it back." Jack clutched the jar tightly to him.

"No."

"Den it helps." Will turned back to her and said.

"It seems…we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Tia grinned sitting back down. She scooped up several crab shells and shook them in her hand like dice.

"A touch…of destiny!"

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	18. Davy Jones

Pirate Princess

The rain pelted down on us as we stared out at the Flying Dutchman. I quirked an eyebrow as I saw it, it looked like a shipwreck, not like the greatest ship in history. Will stood next to me with Jack next to him.

"That's the Flying Dutchman? She doesn't look like much." Will observed as Jack answered.

"Neither do you. Do _not _underestimate her." I saw Jack glanced to Gibbs before elbowing him in the stomach. Gibbs quickly and painfully answered.

"Must've run afoul of the reef." I raised an eyebrow…that was so not suspicious…not.

"So what's your plan then?" Jack asked seeing me scowling at him.

"I row over; search the ship until I find your bloody key."

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack asked as Will answered in an obvious tone.

"I cut down anyone in my path." I gulped; I wouldn't want to go against Will. I had seen him fight before and he was excellent, but then again after a year of sword fighting so was I. Jack nodded pleased.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember." He nodded to the dinghy that was in the water waiting for Will. I grabbed his arm as he walked past me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I called over the wind, as I moved some wet hair out of my eyes.

"I have to Irena. Elizabeth's safety rests on me finding the key." I slowly nodded letting go of his arm. Elizabeth should be overjoyed that he's wiling to face life and death situations for her…again.

"Can't I come with you?" I weakly offered not wanting to be separated from Will. I had spent so little time with him. He shook his head and looked down at me intently.

"No, I can't do this if I'm worrying about you. Just stay here and be safe."

"Don't do anything stupid." I scolded to him as he smiled.

"I can't promise you anything." He leaned down and for a single moment I thought he was going to kiss me on the lips. But I was wrong. He lightly kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes, savoring the feel of his lips against my wet skin.

Then he was gone. I opened my eyes to already see him in his dinghy rowing over the choppy waters to the Flying Dutchman.

"Douse the lamps." I heard Jack say to the crew and in a matter of minutes we were blanketed in darkness. I couldn't even see Will anymore; he was just a blob in the blackness. I stood at the railing clutching it tightly, so tightly my skin turned a ghostly white.

Everything was silent for a few moments, only the sound of rain splattering the deck. But then it was broken.

A rumbling sound occurred as the sea rose and a ship emerged from its depths. My jaw dropped it sailed forward. Water pouring out of its sides.

It was the true Flying Dutchman.

It looked just as it had been described in books, a ghost ship. The front of it reminded me of a sword fish with jagged teeth, decay and sea life clung to it as the storm continued on.

"Will!" I breathed out as it made its way to the shipwreck.

I looked as a light emerged on the shipwreck. It moved in fast frenzies like a sword. It was a sword! A sword lit on fire, Will's sword! But as soon as it was lit it was out.

"Will!" I screamed as Jack pulled me back from the railing.

"Don't worry love, he's fine…I think." I only nodded watching the shipwreck and praying to God that Will was safe from harm. Jack handed me over to Gibbs who held me in a fatherly embrace.

"Watch her." He walked to the railing and produced a spyglass from one of his many pockets. He looked at the shipwreck and paled.

I gasped as a monster materialized right in front of Jack. He lowered his spyglass and jumped as he saw him. I was ripped from Gibbs arms as I felt the cool metal of a sword at my neck. I struggled against my captors arms and turned and gasped.

Our captors weren't men they were creatures. The man holding me looked like a hammerhead shark as he sneered down at me. I struggled against his hold but it was no use, he was too strong.

"Don't' struggle wench, it'll just make me want to kill ye more." I looked away from into the eyes of…Davy Jones.

He stood tall and looked like a squid with tentacles coming from his face. His rubber skin was a sick yellow color mixed with green. He had a crab claw for one of his hands and a stump on one of his legs. Jack gulped looking over at all of us, who were being held by the deformed crew.

"Oh." Was all he said as Davy Jones took a step towards him.

"You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. _That _was the agreement." Davy snarled his voice laced with a thick Scottish accent. Jack being Jack tried weaseling himself out of trouble.

"Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor captain, but a _captain _nonetheless! Have you not introduced yourself all these years as _Captain _Jack Sparrow?"

"He has you there Jack." I muttered from my spot, it was true. I must have angered my captor for I felt a swift punch in my back. I groaned from the pain and would have stumbled forward had the man not been holding me tightly.

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there." Jack said nodding to the shipwreck. No! He couldn't…Will! I struggled against the arms even stronger.

"Jack!" I hissed as more pain assaulted my body. I only stopped when the knife was pressed further down into my neck, drawing a thin line of blood.

"One soul is not equal to another." Davy said ignoring me as Jack sent me a warning look.

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price." What was Jack up to?

"Price? Pttt!"

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Davy pondered it a moment before answering.

"One hundred souls, three days-uh." Jack smiled.

"You're a diamond mate. Send me back the boy; I'll get started right off." I relaxed; Jack was trying to save Will after all. Why did I doubt him? I became uneasy again as Davy smirked evilly.

"I keep the boy. A good-faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more souls to go. Ha ha! Ha ha! Ha ha!"

"You can't do that!" I screamed from my spot, panic finally taking over as I thought of Will onboard the Flying Dutchman. I didn't even feel the pain as I was punched in the stomach. Jack looked over at me his eyes widening as an idea came to him. He turned back to Davy and said.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, _terrific _soprano. Worth at least four souls…maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention," Jack eyes flashed over to me, "he's in love." Davy jerked up as Jack continued.

"With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him…would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?" Davy for a long moment looked out at the sea before his eyes fell onto me. They looked me over and stopped at my left hand. My ring finger.

I looked down and saw my engagement ring in all its glory and gasped. Jack was making it seem that I was Will's fiancée! I looked back up with wide eyes as Davy smirked. Misunderstanding my surprised look as one of pain from being separated from Will.

"I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls-uh. But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend-uh, to a lifetime of servitude, in your name while you roam free?" He leaned in waiting for Jack's answer. Jack answered easily.

"Yep! I'm good with it. Should we seal it in blood? I mean…ink?" he asked as Davy grabbed his hand with the black spot on it. He ran his tentacle over it and the spot vanished.

"Three days. Three days." The cool metal pushing down on me disappeared as I almost fell over from not being held. I looked behind me to find Davy and his crew gone, vanished back onto the Dutchman with Will.

"Oh, Mister Gibbs." Jack motioned for Gibbs as he came over.

"Aye."

"Uh, I feel sullied and unusual." He said looking down at his hand which was covered in goo.

"Maybe it's the guilt?" I coldly suggested as the two men ignored me.

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" Jack smirked.

"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be." Gibbs paused before smiling.

"Ah…Tortuga!" Jack nodded.

"Tortuga." Gibbs nodded and headed to the top deck to turn the Pearl towards Tortuga. Great I have to go back there. I marched up to Jack.

"How could you do that?" I demanded as he looked me over. He sighed and grabbed my arm leading me to his cabin. He shut the doors behind him as I sat down on his bed; he sat comfortably down on a chair.

"Love I think you're overreacting. It's a good thing that William is on the Dutchman." My eyes nearly bulged out of my head.

"How in the world is Will being trapped on the Flying Dutchman a good thing?" Jac smiled taking a sip of rum.

"Because while's he trapped aboard the Dutchman he can find the key." My eyes narrowed as I scowled at him.

"You're only thinking of yourself!" I leaned back into his bed huffing and crossing my arms over my chest. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Explain."

"You want the key so you can control Davy Jones's heart meaning you can call off the Kraken from destroying you." Jack's eyes flashed for a moment as he asked.

"And how did you come up with that theory?" I snorted.

"Theory? It's the truth!" He nodded.

"You're to smart for you own good."

"It's wasn't that hard of a puzzle. Your scared of the Kraken, the black spot symbolizes that the Kraken is after you. You get the key and the heart of Davy Jones you control him, you tell him to stop the Kraken and you're a free man. It sounds like something you would do." He smirked looking me over.

"Aye that be true. But a question has been plaguing me mind, why do you care so much of dear William's safety? With him being engaged to your best friend and you being engaged to…well I don't know the poor bloke who will one day call you wife." I looked down at me engagement ring and sighed.

"Because he is my friend…and…I love him. And when you love someone you do what you can for them even if it hurts you." We sat in silence for a few moments until I asked.

"How are we to find Davy Jones's heart, your compass isn't working."

"Darling my compass never works, it doesn't point north." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you take me for a moron Jack? I know there's a special purpose to your compass." Jack leaned back into his chair and asked teasingly.

"Oh and what is it?"

"I believe that when the person holding the compass it will point to what that person wants most in this world." Jack had his poker face on revealing nothing but he finally smiled.

"I swear you're too smart for your own good." I laughed nodding; it wasn't that hard to figure out. Tia Dalma had said that Jack didn't know what he wanted hence why the compass couldn't lead him to it.

"Speaking of my compass, what will it do to free Elizabeth?" I froze up, Will hadn't spoken to Jack of Beckett and I had suspected there was a reason why. It wasn't my place to tell Jack that Beckett wanted it, he would never agree otherwise. Everyone knew of Beckett's hate for piracy.

I shrugged looking past him.

"I don't really know. All he said was that it will help free her. He didn't go into details." I lied as Jack stared at me for a long moment before nodding and taking a gulp of rum. He pulled his compass from his waist and lightly tossed it to me. I raised an eyebrow as I caught it easily.

"What do you want most in this world?" Jack asked as I looked down at the compass. I slowly opened it and watched as the needle moved for a split second before stopping. I looked up glaring at Jack.

"You're a cruel man Jack." I looked back down at the needle.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." I only sighed looking away from Jack and towards where the needle was pointing.

The needle was pointing west.

West was where we had just traveled from.

It was pointing to the Flying Dutchman.

It was pointing to Will.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	19. Back in Tortuga

Pirate Princess

I propped my legs up on the table, crossing my arms over my chest watching as Jack tried to figure out what he wanted most. We were in the Salty Sea Tavern in Tortuga, signing men up for our crew. We had arrived only a few moments ago and already I had caught glimpses of my crew looking for me. So I stuck close to Jack and tried not to draw unwanted attention to myself.

I listened as Gibbs signed men up.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to join the crew of the Black Pearl?" An elderly man responded.

"Truth be told, I never sailed a day in my life. I figured I should get out and see the world while I'm still young." Young, the man looked ready to drop dead and die any day now. Gibbs nodded.

"You'll do. Make your mark. Next!"

"My wife ran off with my dog. And I'm drunk for a month. And I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die." Great a scorned lover, at least he doesn't care about dieing, that will make giving him to Davy Jones very easy.

"Perfect! Next!"

"Me have one arm, 'n' a bum leg." My shoulders sagged, are you kidding me?

"It's the crow's nest for you." I looked over at Jack who was muttering repeatedly.

"I know what I want."

"Next!" Gibbs yelled as a man stepped up.

"Ever since I was a little lad, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever." At least he was halfway normal.

"Sooner then you think. Sign the roster."

"Thank you very much." The man practically skipped away beaming. I turned to Jack.

"You know your just hiring a bunch of crazies, right?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Love, we just need them for Davy Jones. You think I would actually let any of them crew me ship?" I only leaned back into my chair as Jack looked over at Gibbs.

"How we going?" Gibbs looked down at his sheet before back at us.

"Including those four? That gives us…four!"

"Seems no one wants to be a pirate nowadays." I remarked as I heard footsteps of another man walking up to Gibbs.

"And what's your story?" He asked faking interest as a dark, cold and eerily familiar voice said.

"My story…it's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the Seven Seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." Jack sat stiffly as I cautiously turned around to see…Commodore Norrington.

Well ex Commodore Norrington apparently. He looked mighty different from the last time I saw him, he was in filthy sailor's clothes, his dirty white wig upon his head with his dark hair sticking out, and a layer of grime covered him as he held a bottle of rum in his hands.

"Commodore?" Gibbs chocked out as I saw Jack trying to make himself scarce.

"No, not anymore, weren't you _listening? _I nearly had you all, off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the …hurricane." The new Norrington seemed bitter and angry.

"Lord. You didn't sail through it?" He changed the subject by asking sarcastically.

"So do I make your crew, or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere _nice!" _Apparently he was a very mean drunk, because he threw the table back causing it and Gibbs to topple to the floor. I flinched and everything went quiet in the noisy bar. Jack grabbed a giant leaf from the plant next to us and started sneaking his way around the angry man.

"So am I _worthy _to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" He spotted Jack and pointed his pistol at him as Jack froze in front of a post.

"Or should I just kill you now?" He asked as Jack lowered the leaf. He ducked behind the post, peeking out as Norrington continued to point his pistol at him. Jack sent me a look but I wasn't going to help him. I'm not in the mood to go up against an emotionally distraught bitter drunken man. Jack smiled charmingly.

"You're hired." Norrington smirked.

"Sorry. Old habits and all that." Then all hell broke lose as a man tried to stop Norrington causing his pistol to go off and shoot a bottle of rum causing a full out brawl. The music started up again as I stood and punched a man in the face.

"Time to go?" Jack asked as Gibbs stood up.

"Aye!" We yelled at the same time trailing behind Jack as we tried making our way out of the lively tavern. As we walked up the stairs Jack tried an assortment of hats on, I had noticed his prized hat had been missing. I ducked down avoiding being hit with a bottle.

"Come here pretty!" A drunken man leered charging at me down the stairs, I side stepped him and pushed him the rest of the way down watching as he landed in a heap at the bottom.

"Must they always do that?" I asked to Gibbs who smiled.

"Well when you give them reason to." I sighed as Jack tried a hat on; he turned to us posing as we shook our heads. He sighed defeated taking it off his head. As we reached the top of the stairs we encountered a drunken man sitting on the railing, a hat on his head. Jack traded hats.

"Thanks mate." He patted him on the book and the man fell from the balcony. I winded as he hit the ground. Jack didn't like the hat either as two men came barging in, carrying a man in their arms ready to throw him over the railing. Jack stood in front of them and placed the hat on the man's head.

"Carry on." The men cheered throwing the man face first into the fighting crowd. I turned as I heard a smashing sound and the bar went quiet. Norrington was lying on the floor knocked out as a skinny man held a broken bottle over his head.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" The statement was met with cheers as I rolled my eyes and followed after Jack and Gibbs. As we emerged from the pub I swear I saw Beckett's pet and right hand man Mercer hiding in the shadows.

I didn't have time to investigate as Jack threw his arm around me as we walked back to the Black Pearl.

"What are we do to now, we don't have ninety-nine souls." I remarked as Jack shrugged.

"We have to make it up as we go along."

"By doing what?" He smiled down at me.

"By going after the heart." He carried on leaving me to gape at his form. How are we to find the heart? His compass isn't working for him. I shrugged and followed after him as we finally came back to the docks where the crew was loading up on supplies.

"Captain Sparrow!" A voice called out from behind us as Jack threw a look over his shoulder.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard." That makes five, just ninety-four more to go. We're screwed.

"I'm here to find the man I love." The three of us froze; great we have to deal with a eunuch. Maybe Jack will stop calling Will a eunuch now…no probably not. Jack answered back uneasily.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea."

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." My blood ran as the voice sounded more like a woman's now, a very familiar woman. We all turned as my eyes widened for my best friend, Elizabeth Swann stood before me in men's clothing. Her eyes widened as well as she saw me in the company of Jack.

"Elizabeth." Jack turned to Gibbs, "hide the rum." Gibbs nodded confused but walked away clutching a bottle of rum to him. I smirked; ah he remembered when we burned his rum on that island. Good times. My eyes went past Elizabeth to find Norrington stumbling behind her looking ready to puke.

"You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. And I happen to have no dress in my cabin." Jack remarked his dark eyes roaming over her body. I elbowed him in the stomach as he glared at me.

"Jack. I know Will came to find you. Where is he?" Elizabeth asked softly as my heart clenched with guilt. Jack looked remorseful as he explained.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but…through an unfortunate and _entirely _unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew." I stared long and hard at Jack, what was he doing? Jack discreetly reached for my hand and squeezed it…hard. I almost cried out from the pain but he let it go. It was a sign, a do-not-tell-Elizabeth sign. I glared at him but gave a brisk nod. He knows what he's doing and I will not come in between that.

"Dave Jones?" Elizabeth asked confused her eyes darting to me for conformation. I nodded my eyes downcast. I watched in disgust as Norrington vomited into the sea and spat. He stood up and slowly made his way to us and said cynically.

"Oh, please. The captain of the Flying Dutchman." This man was not fun to be around when heavily intoxicated.

"You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" I resisted laughing as he answered darkly.

"You _hired _me. I can't help it if your standards are lax." Jack fired back.

"You _smell _funny!" I rolled my eyes, they were acting like children! Luckily Elizabeth stepped in.

"Jack. All I want is to find Will." Odd for once it was Elizabeth saving Will instead of vice versa that will probably kill his ego, right along with me paying for everything. At least she cares, I can be happy for that.

"Well, there is a chest…" Jack started but Norrington rudely interrupted by muttering under his breath.

"Oh dear." Jack ignored him and continued on.

"A chest of unknown size and origin." Just then Pintel and Ragetti walked by carrying crates.

"What contains the still-beating heart o' Davy Jones." Pintel interjected as Ragetti pretended to take his heart out of his chest and made noises. Jack continued on acting as if they weren't there.

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including saving brave William from his grim fate."

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Norrington asked as Elizabeth looked at Jack for a long moment.

"How do we find it?" She asked slowly as Jack smiled pleased.

"With this," He pulled his compass up from his waist, "My compass…is unique." That's for sure. Norrington snorted.

"Unique having the meaning of broken." Jack shrugged and answered truthfully.

"True enough. My compass does not point north." Norrington swaggered away to vomit…again.

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth asked as her eyes looked down at it.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world."

"Oh Jack! Are you telling the truth?" She asked gently staring into his eyes as he nodded.

"Every word, darling. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will?" She clarified as Jack answered back.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." He placed the compass into her hands as she held it tightly. He drew back quickly as we watched Elizabeth open it. The dial immediately flew to specific direction as Jack peered down at it.

"Mister Gibbs!" He yelled as Gibbs came down the gangplank.

"Cap'n."

"We have our heading." Gibbs smiled.

"Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and prow that canvas!" he hollered as he walked back onto the ship. I followed after him watching in amusement as Norrington was handed a goat that didn't like him. I walked to the railing looking out at the dark sea as we started sailing away.

"Irena." I turned as Elizabeth walked up to me a warm smile on her face. A moment later her arms were around me in a sisterly hug as I returned it overjoyed to see my best friend again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled away, I shrugged smiling.

"Long story. I'm sorry about your ruined wedding, Will told me of it during our time together." Her lips formed a tight line as she nodded.

"Yes, it was quite dreadful. I came out here searching for Will and Jack never did I expect to find you. My dearest friend." I smiled nodding.

"Neither did I. Funny how fate has a way of working." She nodded and peered cautiously at me.

"Irena is it true? Was Will really press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew?" I gulped looking away from her. Should I tell her that the only reason Will is on the Dutchman is because of Jack? What would she do if she knew the truth? Jack has a plan and it may only work if Elizabeth is kept out of the loop. Turning to her I slowly nodded my head.

"Yes, Will was press-ganged into his crew. There was nothing that could be done; this is the only way to save him." She blinked several times before nodding, looking down at her hands. I took in a deep breath and felt the guilt of my lie washing over me.

It's the only way to save Will.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	20. A telling dream

Pirate Princess

_I found myself seated in the library back at the palace in Slovenia. I was in a flowing royal blue gown, my wavy hair in a tight bun as I looked around the enclosure. Why was I here? And where was everyone else? _

_Just then the doors opened and in walked a smiling Viktor._

"_Viktor?" I asked in surprise as his nervous smile came into place. _

"_Hello again love." I jerked up as he neared me and placed a tentative kiss on my lips. I sunk into the back of my chair thoroughly confused. _

"_What's happening?" I murmured to myself as he raised an eyebrow wearily. _

"_Are you alright dearest wife?" I stared up at him shocked._

"_**Wife?**__" I croaked as he nodded._

"_Yes we've been married almost a year now." I gasped and looked down at my left ring finger to find two bands on it. The sparkly diamond engagement ring and the golden band of marriage. I was married. To Viktor. No longer was I Irena Toman._

_I was Irena Kosir. _

_It can't be. It just can't! How did I get here? Where are my friends? Where's Jack and Elizabeth and…Will? The wooden doors opened again as a maid came waltzing in holding a squirming bundle in her arms. _

"_There you are your majesty; your son is quite hungry." Son? I had a son? I numbly stood up and walked hesitantly to the maid as she placed the hungry baby in my arms. He was a small boy, only a month or two old. He had large blue eyes like mine, and the reddish hair of Viktor. His round face and features resembled Viktor as I looked down at the wailing infant. _

"_Adorable isn't he?" Viktor asked proudly as he came to stand beside me. I could only nod as Viktor leaned down and kissed my cheek. _

"_Such a wonderful life we have together." A lone tear escaped down my cheek as I was thrown from that scene and into another._

_No longer was I in the library of the palace, I was on a ship. The warm rays on the sun hit me as I breathed in the salty familiar air. I looked down to find myself dressed comfortably in sailor's clothes a far cry from the restricting gown I had worn earlier. _

_I smiled because I was more at ease on the sea. I was in my element and enjoying every moment of it. Just then a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me as I tensed. Light kisses attacked my neck as I turned quickly around to come face to face with…_

"_Will?" I asked my voice going up an octave or two. What was he doing? He smiled wrapping his arms around me pulling me to him. In my confusion I didn't resist him. _

"_Hello darling." He whispered into my ear before leaning down and lightly kissed me on the mouth. I froze and pulled away as he looked perplexed down at me._

"_Will what's going on? Where's everyone? Where's Elizabeth?" He looked mighty confused as he answered._

"_What's going on is that I am kissing you. Everyone else is gone for the moment and Elizabeth is with Jack on the Black Pearl. You know that silly." Before I could answer he disappeared leaving me stranded on the mystery ship. I turned and gasped for now standing in front of me was…me. _

_It was the me from the library scene, looking elegant in a gown. She stood before me staring right through me it seemed. A voice carried by the wind remarked._

"_You must make a choice Irena Toman. Between who you are and who you're meant to be." _

_Everything went black._

I sat up gasping as I rocked hazardously in my hammock. I was covered in sweat as I placed a hand on my racing heart. That had to be the clearest dream I had ever had, I could still remember all of it perfectly. From my gown to my baby and to Will's kisses. I blushed crimson thinking of the kisses he had given me.

What had prompted him to do that? Was it just my mind playing with me for it knew Will's kisses were what I wanted most? And the last part of the dream, the last sentence. Chose between who I am and who I'm meant to be. What does that mean? Shaking my head and clearing my thoughts I looked over to the next hammock hoping I hadn't woken up Elizabeth.

I breathed in a sigh of relief to find that the hammock was empty. At least I didn't bother her with my outrageous dream. Slowly I slipped out of the hammock and walked up to the deck. The sea air was comforting to me as I stretched my aching muscles. I looked over and smiled slightly seeing Norrington swapping the deck on his hands and knees. I spotted Elizabeth, Jack and Gibbs standing together looking over some slips of papers. I walked over as Gibbs angrily exclaimed.

"Beckett!" I froze and gulped. It seems now Jack knew who wanted his compass. Jack only groaned.

"Agh."

"Will was working fro Beckett, and never said a word." Gibbs flashed a small smile to me as I stood with the trio. Jack only repeated.

"Agh."

"Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that." Jack nodded.

"Of course. He wants the chest." It made sense now; if Beckett got his hands on the chest he could control the sea.

"Yes, he did say something about a chest." Elizabeth admitted still not fully getting what was going on.

"If the company controls the chest, they control the sea." I said quickly as Jack nodded to me.

"A truly discomforting notion, darling." He said to Elizabeth as Gibbs interjected.

"And bad. Bad for every mother's son who calls himself a pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!" Gibbs bellowed hurrying away from us. Jack turned to Elizabeth and eyed her curiously.

"Might I inquire as to how you came by these." He held the letters up as I eyed the carefully. Letters of marque. Ah so that's how Beckett was playing his game, crafty.

"Persuasion." Elizabeth answered as Jack smirked and said flirtatiously.

"Friendly?" Elizabeth glared.

"Decidedly not."

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor. Yet you're the one standing here with the prize. Full pardon, commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company. As if I could be bought for such a low price." Jack tucked the letters in his coat and started walking away but Elizabeth stopped him.

"Jack, the letters, give them back." She held her hand out as Jack only smiled his trademark smile.

"No. Persuade me." I watched the interaction curiously. Jack and Elizabeth were acting odd. Elizabeth walked close to Jack so she was nearly pressed up against him.

"You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword." She challenged as he eyed her body before answering slyly.

"As I said…persuade me." She huffed frustrated and grabbed my arm leading me to the railing. She glared out to the sea as Norrington strutted up to us. Even though he lost his commission he still acted like a Commodore.

"It's a curious thing. There was a time when I would've given anything for you to look like that while thinking about me." Elizabeth looked at him surprised as he nodded to Jack. Her eyes went wide as she hastily replied.

"I don't know what you mean." Norrington smirked.

"Oh, I think you do." What where they talking about? Elizabeth and…Jack? No way! Elizabeth loves Will not Jack! Who could she want Jack when she has a great fiancée facing life and death for her right now?

"Oh, don't be absurd. I trust him that's all." Norrington nodded unconvinced.

"So you never wondered how your _latest _fiancée ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place?" He walked away before she could answer. She looked at his retreating form before huffing and turning to me.

"I don't know what that was about." I nodded slowly and rested my hands on the railing. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she reached for me left hand and gawked down at my engagement ring.

"You're engaged?" She squealed excitedly as I nodded plastering a fake smile onto my face.

"Oh Irena that's great! Who is he?"

"Just head of the Slovenian Royal Navy, his name is Viktor Kosir." She nodded.

"Handsome?" I shrugged.

"In his own nervous way."

"Personality?" I smiled slightly.

"Let's just say him and Norrington would get along greatly." We laughed as Norrington's voice rang out.

"I heard that!" We giggled and finally quieted down as Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You must be excited!" I shook my head looking out at the sea.

"No, not really. It is my duty to marry Viktor, but it is not what my heart wants."

"Then why don't you listen to your heart?" I smiled sadly up at her.

"Because what my heart wants it will never have, so why dwell on it?" We stood in silence for a long time as I weakly laughed trying to brighten up the situation.

"I'll have to invite you to the wedding! It will be a grand affair; I think my wedding gown is the puffiest one in the world." Instead of smiling or giggling Elizabeth just looked down.

"Wedding." She whispered as I sighed, great now I made her upset by making her remember her ruined wedding.

"I think I am going to sit down." Elizabeth said as I nodded. I watched as she sat down on the steps leading to the main deck. I turned away from the sight of my miserable friend to stare out at the sea. If only I could sail forever and not return and marry Viktor, but I cannot. It is my duty as princess to find a prince and Viktor is my prince…as much as I wished he wasn't.

Besides if that dream was any indication of my life with Viktor we would be happy…or at least he would be. I will grace him with a baby boy not even one year into our marriage and he will be proud. But maybe the dream is wrong, it said I might be with Will and that is an impossible thought.

How could I be with him when he in madly in love with Elizabeth?

"Too much thinking and your head might explode." I looked to see Norrington now standing beside me. I gave him a nod of greeting as I looked back out at the sea.

"You know Irena," I was surprised he called me by my first name, never had he done so before. "You and I are very much alike." I snorted and turned to face him.

"Yeah and how so?" He gave a small half smile as he answered.

"We're both in love with people we can't have."

"I…I don't…d-don't know what you…speak of." I stuttered and cursed under my breath. Great way to give yourself away, Irena!

"Really, so you're saying your feelings for Turner are just nonexistent?" Damn it! Did everyone know of my love for Will? Was I that blatantly obvious? Even Anton knew and he hasn't bloody met Will! Instead of fighting Norrington's accusations I just turned and stared out at the calming sea.

"Ah so you do love Turner. You're not the first in a long line of girls to; if my memory serves correctly he was quite the catch among the young woman of Port Royal when I was stationed there." I narrowed my eyes; he's not making me feel any better.

"You're not helping." He chuckled at me expanse.

"Who said I had to? What's bothering me though is why haven't you made a move on the blacksmith?" I froze and looked up at him.

"Excuse me?" He continued on.

"Why haven't you told him of your feelings? Why are you hiding them inside yourself?"

"Because…because he has Elizabeth!" Norrington looked away from me for a second as a ghost of a smile graced his lips.

"Not for long." I quirked an eyebrow bewildered as Norrington nodded to the other side of the ship. I looked and my breath caught in my throat. Jack and Elizabeth were standing close together, she was pressed up against him and their faces were only inches away from each other. Jack was leaning down as if to kiss her and Elizabeth wasn't stopping him at all. What's going on!?

How could she do this? She loves Will! She has to! He loves her! Just as Jack's lips almost touched hers he pulled back suddenly.

"Land ho!" Gibbs called as I was pulled from my trance. Norrington leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Maybe you should tell him of your feelings. You never know he might feel the same way." He pulled back before I could answer and scurried away leaving me to myself. I glanced at Elizabeth to see her having a finger on her lips, her eyes closed as is she were imagining the kiss that had almost transpired between her and Jack.

I turned away and looked at the island not too far ahead. On it was the Dead Man's Chest. In it was Davy Jones's heart. With the heart we can free Will. Just think of freeing Will, Irena. Nothing else matters except freeing him…and allowing him to be with Elizabeth.

Nothing else matters…not even my hearts desire.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	21. Fighting for the heart

Pirate Princess

I sat in front of the longboat next to Jack, with Pintel and Ragetti in the middle rowing. Elizabeth and Norrington sat behind them as we rowed to the island. Sadly for all of us we had to listen to Pintel and Ragetti get into one of their numerous squabbles.

"You're pulling too fast." Pintel complained as they rowed over a choppy wave.

"You're pulling too slow. We don't want the Kraken to catch us."

"I'm savin' me strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's Krack-en, anyways. I've always heard it said kray-kin." Oh dear Lord just kill me now.

"What, with a long A?"

"Aye." Ragetti shook his head.

"No-no-no-no-no-no. Krock-en's how's it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and Krack-en's closer to that." I rolled my eyes as Jack stared seriously ahead. But even he was getting fed up with the two.

"Well we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken!"

"It's a mythological creature, I can call it what I wants." I was about ready to strangle the two of them but lucky enough we docked on the beach. We clambered our way out as Jack grabbed a shovel. He pointed to Pintel and Ragetti.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide…don't touch my dirt." They both solemnly nodded as the four of us started walking. Elizabeth guided us as we walked along the half sunken beach, interesting tide. Finally we walked over some sand hills and made it to the ideal destination. We stood around as Elizabeth started walking around trying to find the location of the heart.

I watched as she looked down at it and then shot a quick glance at Jack who was watching her curiously. She blushed and then huffed shutting the compass shut.

"This doesn't work! And it _certainly _doesn't show you what you want most." I couldn't resist laughing as she glared at me.

"What you think you can do better? You find the chest then." She threw the compass at me as I caught it easily. I looked over at Jack who only shrugged. I sighed and looked down at the closed compass.

_What I want most is to find the chest to help Will._

I slowly opened the compass and watched as it immediately went northwest of me. I looked northwest and took one giant step over as it pointed north. Bingo.

"Found it." I said smiling smugly at Elizabeth as Norrington walked over and started digging. I tossed the compass back to Jack and stood next to Elizabeth, as she glared at me. Getting bored I looked back down at the beach and rolled my eyes seeing the two numskulls messing around with the spare shovel.

You can't trust those two for anything. I was broken from my thoughts as the sound of the shovel hitting something solid brought me back to the present. The three of us hurried over as Norrington grabbed a large wooden trunk from the hole he had made. He got out of the hole the chest with him as we opened it.

It in was documents, a pearl necklace, other things and a smaller chest. Elizabeth opened and a letter and looked through it as Norrington pulled the small chest out. He set it down as we all stared at it; it was quite a remarkable chest. Designs going all around it. We all bent near listening as the steady heartbeat of Davy Jones rang through the iron.

"It is real!" Elizabeth exclaimed in shock as Norrington interjected.

"You actually _were _telling the truth." Norrington said astonished as Jack answered casually.

"I do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised."

"With good reason." An achingly familiar deep voice rang out from behind us as we all turned to see Will standing before us, soaked but alive. My heart hammered in my chest as a broad grin made its way onto my tan face.

"Will! You're alright! Thank God! I came to find you!" Elizabeth said as she jumped up and ran into his awaiting arms. The rest of us stood up as my heart lurched. The last time it felt so close to breaking was the last time I had witnessed the two kissing a year ago at Jack's hanging.

They kissed happily as Jack pulled me back, placing a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Awful ain't it?" He whispered as I nodded looking at the two lovers.

"You've no idea." They pulled apart as Jack asked.

"How did you get here?"

"Sea turtles mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet." Jack smiled.

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack stepped forward taking me with him, since his arm was still around me. Will's eyes flashed to our closeness but then back at Jack's face in an instant.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." Jack seemed genuinely surprised as he asked.

"You do?" What would Will have to thank Jack for? Placing him on the Dutchman?

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones." So the truth finally comes out. Elizabeth turned on Jack.

"What?"

"What?" He repeated in a high voice letting his arm fall from my shoulders.

"I was reunited with my father." Will continued as if the two hadn't interrupted him. I perked up; Will had gotten to meet his father? That's great!

"Everything you said to me…every word, was a lie!" Elizabeth said her voice laced with fury as Jack shrugged and nodded.

"Pretty much. Time and tide, darling." Elizabeth then turned on me.

"And you! You knew, didn't you?" I looked down at the sand and smiled guiltily.

"Only a little." I admitted as Will bent down in front of the chest, pulling the key out of his pocket.

"Oi! What're you doing?" Jack asked as Will answered.

"I'm going to kill Jones." Jack drew his sword and pointed it at Will's neck as Will froze.

"Can't let you do that William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now. If you please, the key?" He held out his hand as Will stood up and slowly backed away so he was standing closely next to Elizabeth. In a sudden movement he grabbed her sword from her waist and had it drawn and pointing at Jack.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're there to see it." The sound of another sword being drawn turned all of us to Norrington who was pointing his sword at Will, a sneer on his face.

"I can't let you do that either. So sorry." He didn't sound sorry as the three men possessively circled the chest with Elizabeth and me watching helplessly.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Norrington pointed his sword at Jack, as Will pointed his sword at Norrington and Jack pointed his at Will.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, and get my life back." It seems everyone has a secret agenda, heck even I do. Being as far away from Slovenia and Viktor I'll do anything…like getting caught up in this madness.

"Ah. The dark side of ambition."

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption."

"Stop it!" I cried out but it was too late. The three men engaged in a fierce duel fighting over the key as Jack kicked Will down before running off with Norrington at his heels. Elizabeth and I quickly went to Will's aid.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried as he hastily stood up.

"Guard the chest!" Was he said before running off after the men.

"No!" We cried indignantly standing up watching the men fight like barbarians. The duel carried on as Elizabeth stood and starting shrieking at the men. She didn't seem to care that they weren't listening.

"This is barbaric! This is _no _way for grown men to be settle! Oh! Fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other! This will solve everything! I've had it! I've had enough! Wobbly-legged, rum-soaked…pirates!" She screeched glaring at the men as I nodded in agreement. She sure has a voice on her.

I watched as she started chucking rocks at the men, I didn't even notice Pintel and Ragetti sneaking up behind me.

"Oh! Oh! The heat! The heat!" She cried out looking like she was going to faint soon. She collapsed onto the sand as I watched; she lay still for a moment but the men didn't make a move to stop fighting. She huffed annoyed and sat up crossing her arms over her chest.

I turned as I heard footsteps running and looked to see Pintel and Ragetti racing into the forest…holding the chest!

"Elizabeth." I said poking her in the shoulder as she kept glaring.

"Elizabeth." I said more urgently shaking her as she didn't respond.

"ELIZABETH!" I screamed as she finally looked up at me.

"What?"

"They're making off with the chest!" Before she could respond I raced after the two pirates. Bloody pirates! I raced into the unfamiliar forest, Elizabeth soon caught up with me as we sprinted through the trees. We cut the two off and stood in front of them as they came around a bend. They both stopped seeing us as I smirked and unsheathed my sword. Elizabeth made a move to do the same and then realized that Will had her sword. Great. I glared annoyed at her as Pintel and Ragetti smirked and dropped the chest drawing their swords and aiming them at me.

"'Ello, Poppets." He said using the nickname for us. I smirked dangerously.

"Bring it on boys." With my experience I could take them. Just as I was about to lunge the oddest sight happened. A giant wheel rolled by us with Will and Norrington fighting on top and Jack chasing it.

All of us watched with wide eyes as it rolled away. Just then an axe embedded itself in the palm tree right next to Elizabeth. We turned to see Davy Jones's crew racing towards us. I suddenly felt cool metal in my hands and looked to see that Elizabeth now held a sword and I now had two. Pintel and Ragetti ran ahead holding onto the chest as Elizabeth and I raced after them.

The two idiots being idiots ran into a tree dropping the chest. I looked up just as a sword came down on me. I blocked it with the two as a fight between Davy Jones's crew and we four began.

"Sword!" Pintel cried out as I threw him one of mine. Ragetti called out as I threw him my other one leaving me defenseless. Well not really. I punched one of them in the face watching as the fell to the ground. I turned and saw Elizabeth furiously fighting one, she was good.

"Where did you learn to fight?" I asked ducking down from one.

"Will taught me! And yourself?" She asked curiously slashing one in the chest.

"Four hours a day with Slovenia's finest swordsmen's." She nodded impressed.

"Swords!" I yelled holding my hands out as two landed in my arms out. I stabbed one of the men in the neck watching as he fell down. I threw a sword to Elizabeth as I yelled. As the fight continued on I lost sight of the chest.

"Why don't we take this to the beach?" And that's what we did, we fought among the forest steadily making our way to the beach and soon we were back on the shoreline. I was surprised to find Jack there using an oar for safety as we fought in the water around the longboat. The chest was there with Jack, how did it get there? I had no time to ponder it as I fight furiously, slashing my sword around going after the deformed crew.

I fought three men Elizabeth next to me as we tried taking them. Just then the trees leading into the forest shook as the wheel from before came roaring through. Everyone watched in amazement as it rolled over Davy Jones's crew, everyone stood still as it kept rolling before finally falling over on its side.

I turned to Elizabeth and shrugged before the jumping back into the fight. I ducked down as the hammerhead shark man from before fought me. Time for some sweet revenge. I kicked him in the shin before stabbing him in the stomach.

"That'll teach you to mess with me." I snarled moving on. I turned and saw Jack knocking Will over the head with an oar. Elizabeth was too caught up in fighting to do anything as I rushed to his side. He was knocked out. Jack called out.

"Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with." I glared up at him and saw we were still outnumbered.

"We're not getting out of this." Norrington came over.

"Not with the chest. Into the boat." He picked up the chest as Elizabeth said disbelievingly.

"You're mad!"

"Don't wait for me." He turned on his heel and raced through the waters and back into the forest, Davy Jones's crew at his heels.

"Uh, I say we respect his final wish." Jack suggested.

"Aye!" Pintel yelled as we assembled quickly into the longboat. I don't know how but Will's head ended up in my lap as Pintel and Ragetti rowed furiously to the Black Pearl. Elizabeth didn't seem too noticed as she glared hatefully at Jack. Probably for betraying her.

I sighed looking down at Will; ever so hesitantly I moved a piece of stray hair from his face. I looked back at the spot Norrington had ran into and couldn't help but feel some respect for the man. He saved our lives.

As came along side the Pearl I couldn't quench the feeling that something awful was about to occur.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	22. The Kraken's fury

Pirate Princess

I winced as Will was dropped unceremoniously onto the deck, still unconscious.

"Be careful!" I hissed to Pintel who only rolled his eyes and scurried off, as the Black Pearl sailed quickly away from the island, trying to escape from Davy Jones and his crew. Elizabeth came up onto the deck and scanned around for Jack who had disappeared. She glanced down briefly at the knocked out Will.

"Watch him; I need to have a word with _Captain Sparrow."_ She snarled before stomping off as I sighed and sat down next to Will. I looked down at his sun kissed face and faintly smiled, he looked at ease in his dreams. Some hair was in his eyes as I reached over and lightly moved it.

His eyes fluttered open as he looked up at me. I smiled gently as he returned it, before it quickly vanished. He hastily sat up taking me by surprise.

"What happened to the chest?" He groggily asked looking around the deck for the chest. I nodded to the distant off island.

"Norrington took it to draw them off." He slowly nodded scowling down at the deck. I could sense that he was very upset, but I let it slip as I stood up and offered my hand to him. He took it as I helped haul him to his feet.

Just then the familiar sound of water separating occurred as the Flying Dutchman surfaced next to us. I involuntarily took a step back as everyone fearfully looked at the ship. Elizabeth came to Will's side as we stared at the marine like ship. I looked to Jack who was on the main deck; he'll manage this in a decent and dignified fashion.

"Hey! Fishface! Lose something?" Or maybe not I thought glumly as Jack called out tauntingly holding his jar of dirt proudly. He'll kill us all. He then started walking down the steps but tripped and somersaulted down them as we all flinched. That had to hurt.

He was quick to stand up, jar still intact in his hands as he yelled to Davy Jones and his crew.

"Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" He sang out happily as Elizabeth, Will and I all exchanged glances. We are so _so_ dead.

"Enough!" Davy Jones's screamed as the Dutchman's cannons emerged from their sides. Everyone froze as we stared at them horrorstruck. Jack most of all. I guess his jar of dirt can't save him…I don't know how it would anyway.

"Hard to starboard." He whispered paralyzed as I took command.

"Hard to starboard!" I screamed as Will bellowed out.

"Brace up the foreyard!" That was enough to send everyone into action as we worked vigorously to run away. I cringed as the sound of cannon fire erupted and the Pearl started shaking from the impact. We had been hit. Finally the wind was on our side as we sailed ahead of the Dutchman.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth yelled as I looked back. It was true; the Dutchman was falling behind us.

"Aye, and we've got her!" Gibbs yelled out merrily as I slowly smiled. This is good.

"We're the faster?" Will asked confused; for the Dutchman is suppose to be the fastest ship in the world. Gibbs explained.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But _with _the wind…"

"We rob her advantage." Will finished looking back at the Dutchman. Gibbs nodded, pleased that Will caught on so quickly.

"They're giving up!" Marty yelled as I looked back, sure enough the Dutchman had halted in the water. Will turned to Gibbs.

"My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight."

"Outrunning and taking are completely different things." I said I didn't want to fight the Dutchman. Their crewmembers were hard to kill.

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs…is the proper leverage." Jack said eyeing his jar of dirt pleasingly. Suddenly the Pearl jarred as a ripping sound screeched through the air. I was thrown forward crashing into the railing, Elizabeth next to me as the Pearl stopped.

The sound of broken glass met my ears as I turned to see Jack's jar of dirt broken on the deck. The sand spilling out. Jack hurried down and started shifting through it.

"Where is it? Where's the thump-thump?" He asked to no one in particular as I quirked an eyebrow. Thump-thump? He couldn't mean…oh no! The heart! It all made sense now, he thought he had, had the heart in the jar but in actuality he didn't. So where was the heart? Norrington.

I resisted the urge to bash my head on the railing till I was brain dead. How do I get myself into these situations? Honestly.

"We must've hit a reef!" Elizabeth called out looking down at the water. I looked down as well, there didn't appear to be any sign of a reef.

"No! It's not a reef! Get away from the rail." Will grabbed Elizabeth's and my arms and pulled us roughly away from the railing as we looked at him in surprise.

"What is it?" I asked as he looked at me gravely.

"The Kraken. To arms!" He left us as my stomach clenched in fear. Elizabeth only looked confused as I turned away from her looking into the crystal clear water. How could something so beautiful hold something so deadly?

I backed away as large pink tentacles started rising out of the sea. I watched in despair as they rose higher and higher. Elizabeth and I backed up and looked down at Will who was with the cannons.

"Easy boys!" He yelled to the men as Elizabeth said quivering.

"Will?"

"Steady, steady!"

"Will." I said, my voice rising as the tentacles did.

"Hold, hold."

"I think we've held long enough." Pintel said from his post as Elizabeth and I yelled hysterically.

"Will!"

"Fire!" He yelled as the ship trembled with all the cannons going off. The giant monster reacted violently by shaking their menacing tentacles. It roared as it sank defeated back into the sea. I heaved in a sigh of relief as the men cheered. But Will ruined the happiness by announcing.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship."

"There's no boats." Elizabeth said pointing to the ruined longboats; apparently the Kraken had gotten a hold of them. And now we were trapped like sitting ducks. Will's eyes darted from the ruined boats to stray barrels of gunpowder. I could almost see the gears in his mind moving at top speed.

"Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" Will pulled Elizabeth to him and I thought for a moment they might share parting words because no way are any of us surviving this. But he only handed her a long gun.

"Don't miss." He cautioned as she nodded briskly.

"As soon as you're clear." She walked away as I followed after her. I half heard as Will ordered the rum to be loaded as well and then everything went silent. Even in a life or death situation all they care about is rum. Pirates.

As Elizabeth walked passed the railing she froze and turned looking out at sea. I stood next to her as I saw Jack in a rowboat rowing away to an island that looked oddly enough like Pelegosto, the cannibal island. She glared fiercely at him.

"Oh you coward!" I looked at her face to find it a combination of emotions. Rage, fury, betrayal and…heartbroken. But the emotions flickered away as we went back to business of saving ourselves while Jack gets away. Bloody good for nothing pirate!

The ship lurched to the right as I stumbled around deck.

"Not good." Marty muttered as a crewmen screamed. I went with the other men and helped pull as we pulled the net full of powder and rum up.

"Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" Gibbs hollered, I wouldn't pay anything for this madness. The tentacles rose tightening around the ship, taking men with it. I watched helplessly as Will dangled from the net trying to grab the beast's attention. Cannons went off making deafening sounds as everyone moved in a crazed frenzy. Smoke filled the air as panic reigned over all of us.

I was suddenly knocked from my feet as I hit the deck hard landing on my stomach. I screamed as I was pulled back, the Kraken pulling me. My nails dug into the wooden deck as another tentacle raced past me and caught Elizabeth! Sadly enough she had been getting ready to shoot at the barrels. We were both dragged kicking and screaming back into the cabin's quarters.

As we were roughly pulled over the splintered wood, it slicing into our backs. Just then I felt free of the tight hold and looked up to see that Ragetti and Pintel had cut the tentacles freeing Elizabeth and I. They were good for something!

I could have kissed the two but Elizabeth and I quickly stood up as we searched for a gun to shoot at the barrel. We finally found one but another crewman picked it up but then was taken by the Kraken.

The gun flew and landed on the stairs leading to the top deck as Elizabeth raced after it. I watched as she grabbed it, but couldn't pull it up for someone was standing on it…that someone was Jack. He looked down and took the gun from her as she clung to his leg. He aimed at the barrels as Will went flying from it landing in a heap on the deck.

The barrels started flying down as Jack fired. I watched as the pistol hit one barrel dead center and an explosion rang out. I ducked down, holding my hands out to protect myself from the flaming debris. The Kraken moaned in agony before its fried tentacles slunk back into the depths. I crawled slowly over to Will.

"Are you alright?" I asked helping him stand as he nodded. He looked me over.

"Yes, and yourself?"

"Just peachy." I said sarcastically nodding around to the ruined ship. Mutilated bodies lay around, as fragments of the ship lay over them.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked hopefully as Jack and Elizabeth walked down to us. Gibbs shook his head.

"No. We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet! Captain! Orders!" He asked turning to Jack, he must not have noticed that Jack momentarily abandoned us. Jack just shook his head looking at his beloved ship.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat." Gibbs looked at him appalled.

"Jack! The Pearl." Jack only nodded sadly, the light in his eyes gone.

"She's only a ship, mate." He said slowly running his hands over the main mast.

"He's right; we have to head to land." Elizabeth said as a few nodded, downcast.

"'S a lot o' open wa'er." Pintel murmured looking at the nearest island which I say again looked like Pelegosto.

"That's a lot o' open wa'er." Ragetti repeated as Will interjected.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl."

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope." Gibbs said solemnly as we moved around the ship salvaging supplies. I headed to the longboat and climbed down the ladder and helped with placing the supplies in the boat. Will was handing things down to me as he froze for a moment, his face taking on the look of pure shock.

"Will?" I asked looking up at him. What could he be looking at? Gibbs yelled.

"Prepare to cast off! There's no time to lose! Come on, Will step to!" Will came back to the present shaking his head as he handed me some guns. I took the watching him carefully. Something wasn't right. We assembled tightly into the ship waiting on Elizabeth and Jack.

Soon enough Elizabeth climbed down the ladder and sat down, she looked near tears but she sucked it in.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked as I raised an eyebrow; was there anger in his voice? I looked at him for I was seated rather closely next to him, with Elizabeth across from us. She looked at Will for a moment before answering in a wavering tone.

"He elected to stay behind and give us a chance." We all stared at her. Jack staying behind?

"Go!" She ordered as Pintel and Ragetti reluctantly started rowing. I looked up at the Pearl as we rowed away, my heart in my stomach as I thought of the man we were leaving behind. Staying behind was suicidal; there was no way Jack could win against the Kraken.

It was deathly silent in the boat as we watched as the tentacles once against rose out of the water, wrapping themselves around the Pearl. Tears stung my eyes as we watched the ship moan and creak and finally break.

A sob broke through my body as I watched one of my friends die. I felt myself being pulled into Will as he held me comfortingly. I cried into his chest, my body shaking with unsuppressed sobs. Jack may have been a pirate but he had been a great man. He had always treated me kindly. They would never be anyone like Jack…ever.

Time traveled quickly and yet so slowly as we found ourselves traveling down the familiar river to the familiar shack which had begun our adventure. As we came upon Tia Dalma's hut people stood in the water, holding lit candles. They were morning for Jack just as we were.

We docked the boat to find the door already opened. We walked into the shack and without a word assembled ourselves around the room. Elizabeth and I sat on a table as she wrapped an arm around me, as I leaned my head against her shoulder. Will wasn't far, tinkering with a dagger, by throwing it in and out of the table. The Pearl's crew sat towards the back as Tia passed out drinks to us.

"Against de cold…and de sorrow." Tia said to Elizabeth a she took a mug. I took one and quietly sipped at it. Tia then moved onto Will.

"It's a shame. I know you're t'inking that wid the Pearl, you coulda captured the devil and set free your father's soul."

"Doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone along with its captain." He said bitterly taking a mug.

"Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right to the end. But I guess the honest streak finally won out. To Jack Sparrow!" Gibbs toasted as we raised our mugs, remembering the captain of the Black Pearl.

"Never another like Captain Jack."

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was."

"He was a good man.' Elizabeth said hoarsely.

"A great pirate." I mentioned taking a sip from my mug. Elizabeth looked down as a lone tear escaped down her cheek. Will gazed intently at her.

"If there was anything that could be done to bring him back…Elizabeth…" He was cut off by Tia.

"Would you do it? Hmm? What…would you do? Hmm? What would _any _of you be willing to do? Hmm? Would you sail to the ends of the eart', and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?" She looked steadily at all of us as Gibbs immediately answered.

"Aye."

"Aye," Pintel said standing up.

"Aye." Ragetti repeated clambering up as well.

"Awk! Aye!" Cotton's parrot squawked as Tia looked at Elizabeth.

"Yes." She said softly and then Tia's gaze was on me.

"Of course." I answered in an instant, Jack had saved me from a life of society, I would save him from Davy Jones's locker. She turned to Will who nodded and spoke quietly.

"Aye." She smiled rubbing her hands together.

"Alright. But if you're goin' brave de weird, and haunted shores, at world's end, den…you will need a captain who knows dose waters." She turned expectedly to her staircase as footsteps sounded off it. We all stood gathering in front of the stairs as the person made their grand entrance. I gasped, clutching Will's arms tightly as a very real and alive Barbossa smirked.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?"

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	23. The truth is revealed

Pirate Princess

I stepped out of Tia's shack breathing in the night air. It was late and the moon was high in the sky, its silver glow breaking through the thick trees, making the dark water serene. The mourners from before were long gone, even the numerous lit candles gone as well. I quietly walked down the stairs and onto the small dock she had.

I sat down and took off my boots and rolled my trousers up to my knees and placed my legs in the cool water. I gently kicked while listening to the night sounds. The steady and quiet chirps of crickets in the bushes, the sounds of animals making their way through the swamp.

It was a beautiful scene if only the events as of late hadn't ruined it for me. How could I be living in a world so simple yet with things only of illusions occurring? How could Davy Jones by real? He belonged in a fable or a legend. And the Kraken belonged in a terrifying myth, not the real world. Yet they were real and reigning over the seas.

And in a simple world men do not come back to life. When you die you stay dead, but that's not the case. Barbossa can attune for that.

_All of us stared at the man as he smirked, biting into an apple as Jack the monkey screeched happily. Glad his owner was alive and well no doubt. _

"_H-how?" I slowly asked, still clutching Will's arm in a death grip. He gently took my arm off as I continued to star at Barbossa, I didn't even blush. Barbossa smirked._

"_Why hello to you too Miss. Toman. How lovely you appear in your pirate apparel. How am I? Well I could be better…" I glared at him taking a step forward._

"_Cut the joke Barbossa. How are you alive? You've been dead for a little more then a year." _

"_I brought 'im back." Tia said stepping forward as Elizabeth loudly asked._

"_But why?" She chuckled showing her black teeth._

"_Because I ha' a premonition about Jack Sparrow's deat'. I knew he would be needed in this world, and so I brought back the one man that could 'elp us." _

"_Why would you help Jack? You hate him." Will remarked stepping forward looking Barbossa dead in the eye. Barbossa sighed, placing his half eaten apple down._

"_As much as I hate the scoundrel and would love to let him rot in the Locker for all eternity, we need him. For the Brethren Court." _

"_Brethren Court?" Elizabeth asked as Gibbs was quick to explain, like he always is._

"_It's the pirate government, the Brethren Court is made up of the nine Pirate Lords. They only meet when something mighty awful is a brewing." _

"_And they're meeting now?" Will asked, Barbossa shook his head._

"_No yet but soon I can assure you. They will meet when the song is sung." _

"The_ song?" I asked intrigued, here I was again getting mixed up in the adventures of piracy._

"_Hoist the Colors, only one reason you sing that song. When something truly gruesome is occurring on the seas you sing that haunting tune and it spreads from sea to sea until every last pirate hears of its chilling verses and heads to Shipwreck Cove for the Brethren Court." Gibbs explained as Barbossa nodded._

"_And what is happening?" Elizabeth inquired crossing her arms over her chest. Barbossa gave her an incredulous look._

"_Why Beckett controlling the bloody seas by using Davy Jones's heart as leverage. It's not safe for a pirate anymore, so we will free Sparrow and head to Shipwreck Cove and fix this problem."_

"_Jack must be a Pirate Lord then, if you need him and something tells me your one as well." I assumed as Barbossa flashed me a grin, making my skin crawl._

"_I always knew you were a smart one Miss. Toman, feisty but smart." I glared stepping away from him as Pintel asked._

"_How 're we suppose to save Captain Jack?" We all turned back to Barbossa waiting for an answer._

"_Yes tell 'hem Barbossa, how ye planning to save witty Jack." Tia said coyly, sitting down at her table as she stroked her crab locket. _

"_We must go to Davy Jones's Locker and free him from his fate."_

"_And how do we do that?" Will skeptically asked._

"_Ah don't believe we can get there, do we Master Turner? Fair enough…we need a set of charts." _

"_And where are these charts?" Elizabeth challenged as Barbossa simply shrugged, absentmindedly petting his monkey who was stationed faithfully on his shoulder. _

"_They could be a number of places with a certain friend of mine. But don't you all worry, we'll find them charts, ye can count on it." _

I shook my head, letting the memories from a few hours ago creep and fade away. It was a lot to take in such a short time especially with the death of Jack Sparrow not even 12 hours before. I looked down thinking of the crafty pirate stuck in Davy Jones's Locker.

At least he wasn't dead…entirely. I looked up as I heard the front door quietly creaking open. I turned and saw Will stepping out; he looked briefly around before his eyes settled on me. He gave me a half smile as he walked down and slumped down next to me on the rocking dock.

"I woke up and you weren't there." He explained nodding back to the shack. I nodded in confirmation; all of us were sleeping in various spots in the shack and had ended up on musty pallets on the hard floor. I shrugged looking ahead.

"Just needed some air." He nodded knowingly.

"I know the feeling." He murmured under his breath running a hand through his messy windblown hair. I looked at him for a moment; something troubling was weighing down on his mind. He had been unusually quiet and cold ever since we had left Jack to the Kraken and something told me it didn't have to do with the pirate's death.

As much as I wanted to ask him about it, I knew I could not. He was the type to get defensive when pushed and I didn't want to push him away. He needed comfort and someone to listen to and since it appears he won't be going to Elizabeth for those things, I'll have to do it. So I asked him something he would want to talk about.

"So you met your father?" I asked as he nodded, another faint smile making its way onto his handsome face.

"Yes I did. He's a prisoner to Jones on the Dutchman."

"What's he like?" I asked, genuinely curious. I brought my legs out of the water and sat up, hugging them to my chest, shivering ever so slightly in the cool night. Will relaxed, his tense shoulders going back as he described his father to me.

"And so after I stole the key, I made a promise on the dagger he had given me."

"What did you promise him?" I softly asked as his face hardened again and he stared out to the distant off sea.

"I promised that I would free him, no matter what the cost was."

"That's an awfully big promise." I whispered as he turned sharply to me. His dark eyes boring into mine.

"You think I won't keep it?" I shook my head, my chestnut curls shaking.

"No, it will just be hard to free him." He sighed nodding.

"Yes, but once all of this is over I will free him. I won't let him rot on that godforsaken ship."

"I never suggested you would." He nodded looking up into the trees, maybe to see the moon and the stars.

"It's been a long day." I nodded whispering.

"And it's only going to become longer."

--

A few days later we all stood outside the shack as the men were planning to leave, leaving Elizabeth, Tia and me behind…for now.

"I can't believe your leaving us." I snarled at Barbossa who looked down impatiently at me.

"Only for the time being Miss Toman, I promise you I will be needing your assistance along with Miss. Swann soon. When I need you I'll send for you." I glared but finally nodded as he walked away helping load the small long boat full of supplies. They were taking the boat out to open sea; where a ship would be coming by and then they would barter their way to God knows where to find those mysterious charts.

"I don't like this." I said softly to Will as he helped load supplies into the boat. He nodded his head.

"I know, but we have to live with it for now. Will you be fine with that…woman?" I looked to Tia who was tinkering with some small bird's bones.

"I think Tia Dalma is the least of our worries. Be careful." I warned not wanting Will to hurt himself in any way by acting like the hero that he was.

"I can't promise you anything." I rolled my eyes and hugged him tightly as he returned it. I savored the feel of his arms around but then he released me as I stood back. His eyes moved past me stopping on something…or someone. I looked back and saw Elizabeth just standing there, her face blank as she hugged herself even though it was very mild.

Something was going on between the two lovers; they had hardly exchanged a word since Jack's death. I moved away from Will and stood with Elizabeth as we watched the men assemble into the long boat and finally row away. We kept standing there in silence even after Tia went back into her home.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" I gently inquired looking at my best friend. It pained me to see her so broken, her eyes were dull and her face worn with not having a decent night of sleep since we had arrived. She looked down shuffling on her feet and then finally at me.

"I just feel so…guilty." I raised an eyebrow and was quick to comfort my friend.

"Elizabeth we all do, but Jack did decided on his own to stay behind." She chuckled bitterly her voice cracking as I watched her.

"He didn't elect to stay behind. He only stayed behind because he was left behind!" Her voice raised as I timidly asked.

"Elizabeth what are you talking about?"

"I am the reason he stayed behind! I am the reason he's dead!" Tears started pouring out of her eyes as I shook my head wrapping my arms around her.

"Oh Elizabeth how could you think that? He made his own decision." She shoved me away as I stumbled, taken back.

"Aren't you listening Irena? I kissed Jack and chained him to the mast leaving him behind! I killed Jack!" She screamed as silence descended over the swamp. I stared disbelievingly at her.

"You kissed Jack?" Was all I could mutter as she nodded breaking into a fit of tears.

"It was the only way to save us!" She collapsed onto her knees as I stood over her. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she shook.

"Shh. Elizabeth it's all right, you did what you had to do to save us. No one will fault you for it." She shook her head looking up at me with her light brown eyes.

"That's not all why I did it either. I wanted revenge…I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me." I nodded in understanding, there were many a time when I wanted revenge against Jack for his antics. I didn't go as far as killing him but hey to each his own.

"That's not good Elizabeth but it's obvious you feel awful about it, so you'll be forgiven."

"I wanted to do it." I sighed.

"I know, you wanted revenge." She shook her head again staring ahead.

"No, not killing him…kissing him." My hand which had been rubbing her back froze as I stared down at her.

"What?" She nodded.

"I wanted to kiss him; I have been wanting to for ages now." She blushed, her cheeks turning pink.

"But why?" I asked staring bewildered down at the woman. Why would she want to kiss Jack when she has Will?

"Because…because he's Jack! He told me that I lusted for piracy and that we were the same and he told me one day I wouldn't be able to take it because of curiosity. And well it happened! I didn't mean to! It just happened…I wanted to kiss Jack, more then I've wanted anything else in the world." I took my hand off her shoulder.

"What about Will?" She looked down shrugging.

"I don't know. I love Will…I do but Jack he's so…so..."

"Different?" I guessed as she nodded.

"Yes! I don't know what to do." She buried her head in her hands as I stepped back from her.

"Why would you choose Jack when you have Will pining away for you? Jack may be handsome but he's as steady as the sea, he'll never be true to you. While Will is the greatest person I've ever met. He's so kind and caring and gentle…and thoughtful and sincere…he's always knows when you're sad and he tries to make you feel better…and he works so hard…" I trailed off as I dreamed of Will for a moment.

I came back to harsh reality when I saw Elizabeth gazing intently at me and I realized I had said too much. I turned on my heel and started walking up the steps back into Tia's shack.

"You love him." I froze as her voice broke through the thick silence that had enveloped around us. I turned to her; realization was clear in her eyes. I shrugged looking down.

"He loves you." Was all I said as I left her to wallow in her thoughts. I walked back in and sat down, Tia across from me as she gazed knowingly. I knew she hadn't been listening into our conversation and yet she already knew every word spoken.

"You are brave girl, Irena Toman, giving up William Turner for 'er."

"He was never mine to be had, he's always belonged to Elizabeth and he always will. It's not my place to come in between them." I looked down and absentmidedly began to fiddle with my engagement ring as it sparkled and gleamed in the sunlight.

--

The days inched by slowly turning into weeks as Elizabeth and I grew into existence in Tia's home. We tried to be of help to the odd woman by making ourselves useful. They days were mostly filled with sitting around and waiting for Barbossa to call on us.

It had been awkward at first with Elizabeth but we overcame it. We never talked of her feelings for Jack or mine for Will, and now conversations were guarded but I felt we now knew more of each other and saw each other in a different light.

I lounged comfortably on the staircase, reading a book Tia had let me borrowed. She and Elizabeth were in the woods collecting berries nuts for us. I looked up as someone rapped on the wooden door. I stood up and stretched making my way to the door.

A black man stood in front of me holding a large wooden crate, he set it down and said fluently in French.

"Barbossa envoyer pour tu." I took the crate from him, nodding.

"Merci." He nodded and ran off; I walked back into the shack and set the crate down on the table. I opened it and looked down. A variety of weapons were placed in it, such as guns and grenades. Asian styled men's clothing were in it as well as well as three tickets for a passing ship that would come by tomorrow at noon.

A letter sat on top as I scanned through it, just as I finished Elizabeth raced through the door.

"We ran into a man who said he dropped off a package for us. What is it?" She asked breathlessly as I looked up at her from the letter. I smiled broadly.

"Pack up your things Elizabeth, we're heading to Singapore!"

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	24. Touble in Singapore

Pirate Princess

The rowboat made its way silently through the water as Elizabeth and I slowly rowed through the city of Singapore. Dressed as Asian men we kept our heads bowed as I started singing an eerie tune.

"Some men have died and some are alive and others sail on the sea. With the keys to the cage and the Devil to pay we lay to Fiddler's Green. The bell has been raised from its watery grave, can you hear it's sepulchral tone? We're call to all pay head the squall," I paused as the sound of footsteps marching over us as we passed under a wooden bridge. Navy men.

I looked up as a firework exploded and two children ran off giggling. With a slight smile I continued as the dock came into view.

"And turn your sails towards home. Yo ho, haul together. Hoist the colors high. Heave ho thieves…"

"Thief and beggar. Never say we die!" An Asian man interrupted as Elizabeth and I looked up at him surprised. He wasn't alone, two men at his sides as he glowered at us.

"A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Especially women. Particularly two woman alone." Just as I reached for one of my numerous weapons on my person a familiar voice said from behind the men.

"What makes you think they're alone?" Barbossa ambled down the steps as the men looked at him and then back at us.

"You protect them?" Elizabeth was quick to lung forward, placing a sword to the man's neck. The two men went for their weapons but I was quicker pulling out two pistols and cocking them at their heads.

"And what makes you think we need protecting?" Elizabeth asked as Barbossa sighed tiredly and said to the two of us.

"Your master's expecting us and unexpected deaths would cast a slight poll on our meeting." Elizabeth and I reluctantly lowered our weapons just as the sound of running feet above us was heard. We all pressed ourselves against the damp wall as the navy men ran over the cobbled streets, running in perfect unison. The three men beckoned for the three of us to follow them as we walked into a dark tunnel and soon found ourselves in the heart of the city.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" I asked hoping not to come off too anxious as I took my hat off. I did notice the look Elizabeth shot me as Barbossa answered.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you two to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng." Sao Feng, Pirate Lord of Singapore and holder of the charts we needed in freeing Jack from the Locker.

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked as Barbossa answered.

"He's much like myself but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play." Elizabeth and I shared a look, this will not end well. We stopped in front of a building as the man knocked on the door. A little slit open and two dark eyes peered out as the man answered.

"Hoi!" The slit closed again and then the large doors opened as Barbossa, Elizabeth and I walked in. The doors slammed behind us as several men stood before us. They nodded to Barbossa's sword as he took it off along with his pistols and daggers. Elizabeth and I stepped forward expecting to be led in but stopped as the man held up his hand.

"Did you think because they are woman we would not suspect them of treachery?"

"When you put it that way…" Barbossa trailed off a fake innocent smile on his face as the man nodded down to us.

"Remove please." Elizabeth and I sighed annoyed as we took our large coats off revealing numerous weapons on ourselves. We started taking off swords, pistols, daggers and grenades and placing them on the table. As soon as I was clear I watched amused as Elizabeth removed a rather large gun from her pants. We again moved to step forward but the man stopped us once more.

"Remove…please." He eyed our bodies as we looked down and both blushed as we hastily removed our pants now only being in shirts that stopped above our knees. Once that humiliating task was over we were led through the bathhouse past men in saunas and baths of steaming water

I tugged down self consciously on my green shirt as I saw one particular man eyeing my long legs. I hurried after Barbossa with Elizabeth at my heels as we finally made it to the back of the bathhouse which was lathered in thick steam as a man stood before us with his back to us. He turned to us nodding in acknowledgement.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore. More steam." Sao Feng said to a woman on his side as she nodded pulling down on a lever. Soon enough the room was covered in steam. Barbossa bowed gesturing to Elizabeth and me to do so as well. We did though a bit reluctantly as Sao Feng inquired.

"I understand that you have a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and crew." Sao Feng scratched his bald scarred head with his long dirty nails.

"Hmm, it's an odd coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" I hopefully asked fiddling with my long braid. He shook his head.

"No. Because earlier this day not far from here a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to take off with these." He walked over to another man and produced charts holding them up in the dim light, I knew right off the bat they were the ones we were seeking.

"The navigational charts, the route to the Farthest Gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" He asked as I looked to Barbossa to lie his way out of it. He didn't falter as he answered slowly.

"It would strain credulity at that." Sao Feng stepped back and nodded to two men at the far right side of the room standing on the sides of a well with its top over it. I looked as they pulled the top off as a man emerged soak to the bone and his arms bound to a wooden post. He breath in greedily taking in deep breaths as his sharp gave landed on us…it was Will!

I tried not to stare at him as Sao Feng continued.

"This is the thief, is his face familiar to you?" We all nodded no as Sao Feng nodded standing in front of Will.

"Then I guess he has no further need of it." He produced a spike from his long robe and grabbed Will's head intending to plunge in into his face. I gasped involuntarily bringing my hands to my mouth as Sao Feng paused looking at me. I realized my mistake as he released Will and walked forward to stand in front of Barbossa.

"You come to my city and you betray my hospitality."

"Sao Feng, I can assure you, I had no idea…"

"That he would get caught! You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones's Locker, but I cannot wonder, why?" He asked truly curious as Barbossa threw a coin at him. Sao Feng caught it easily and held it up to his ear as silence filled the bathhouse. I risked a glance over at Will who was looking at Elizabeth intently. I sighed downcast as Barbossa stepped forward.

"The song has been sung, the time is upon us, we must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine Pirate Lords you must honor the call." Sao Feng nodded to the girl again.

"More steam." We waited but no steam came from the walls.

"More steam!" Sao Feng demanded impatiently as the girl again pulled the lever. Finally steam poured into the room as Sao Feng began speaking.

"There is a price on our heads. It is true; it seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit is by betraying other pirates." He subtly looked at Will who stood defiant with his hands bound.

"We must put our differences aside. The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas, now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett." Barbossa remarked as Sao Feng responded.

"Against the East India Trading Company what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Elizabeth exploded as she loudly exclaimed.

"You can fight!" She stepped forward as a large man a made a move to hold her back, she sneered at him.

"Get off me! You are Sao Feng the Pirate Lord of Singapore. You command in an age of piracy where bold captain's sail free waters. Where waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear and those who pass the test become legend. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates around the world are uniting against our enemy and yet you sit here cowering in your bath water." I inhaled a sharp breath as a thick silence descended over us; I stood tense watching as Sao Feng men stood ready to attack us at any time.

Sao Feng looked Elizabeth over for a long time and started circling her slowly, sizing her up.

"Elizabeth Swann, there is more to you then meets the eye isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice, you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones's Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow." Will answered quickly as the two women who stood behind Sao Feng giggled into their palms as Sao Feng's face hardened.

"He's one of the Pirate Lords." Will finished as we watched Sao Feng tense.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I could send him back myself!" He stalked around the room finally kicking a chair as it flew across the room hitting a wall and breaking into splinters. I gulped nervously stepping closer to Elizabeth as Barbossa stepped towards Sao Feng.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight, he failed to pass it along to a successor before he died so we must go and get him back." Sao Feng's eyes darted away from Barbossa and onto one of his men who was not standing far from them, his back to the two pirates. His eyes narrowed as he turned on Barbossa.

"So, you admit you have deceived me. Weapons!" He yelled drawing his sword as all of his men drew their weapons yelling. Barbossa stood back as we stood in a line, Barbossa in the middle as we were trapped in the middle of the room.

"Sao Feng I can assure you our intentions are strictly honorable." Just then six swords flew up through the floorboards as we each grabbed two. We smiled innocently as Sao Feng pulled the man to him, his blade at his throat.

"Drop your weapons or I'll kill the man!" He threatened as the three of us shared a strange look, he's not our man he's yours, idiot.

"Kill him he's not our man." Sao Feng looked down at the man in surprise. A pause passed as Will asked.

"If he's not with you and he's not with us…who's he with?" The question was answered as the doors flew open and in walked the navy, guns armed and firing. All hell broke loose as we began fighting; two men lunged at me as I slashed them with my swords. I turned and saw Will was free of his post and using it as a weapon.

"Will!" I yelled tossing him a sword as we kept fighting. Just as I stabbed a man in the stomach I looked up to see Mercer, Beckett's right hand man aiming a pistol at my head. I was frozen in place as Will pushed me away as the shot went past me and into the head of one of the two girls who had be tending to Sao Feng.

We continued fighting until we tried escaping, just as we almost made it a man called out and we all turned so we were in a line. Sao Feng, Barbossa, Elizabeth, me and then Will. The navy men were on their knees with others ones standing behind them as they aimed their guns at us. I tensed bracing myself for the pain of bullets piercing my body but it never happened as the floor blew up beneath them creating a large hole as the men fell into it.

"Run!" Sao Feng yelled as Will roughly grabbed Elizabeth's and my arms and started leading us to the door. We raced out it as I stumbled down the stairs. Will kept tight hold of me as we raced through the streets, shoving our way past people. Will finally let go of me as we separated going down different paths.

I fought my way through the crowd slashing at any man that dare harm me. I fought two men at a time beating them easily and turned as my sword clashed with…

"Viktor?" I cried out in shock my eyes settling on the form of my fiancée.

"I-Irena?" He asked back as we stood frozen, the fight continuing on around us. He lowered his sword as I kept mine aimed at his chest.

"So you did run off with them." He murmured to himself as he looked down. I was about to answer as a firework flew past us and hit a building causing a monumental explosion that shook the earth. It was enough to bring me back to the reality of the fight. So I lunged forward as I feebly slashed Viktor's arm as we began fighting.

He fought me hesitantly afraid he was going to hurt me which made it easier for me. I groaned frustrated as he let me go attack after attack, how can we have a marriage if he let's me win? Where's the inner man inside him? Just then more men came running as I fought two others including Viktor. I stabbed one man in the chest and shoved the body to the other man watching as the fell off the bridge and into the water.

I turned back to Viktor my blade raised.

"I don't want to fight you." He said his voice for once perfectly clear. I narrowed my eyes.

"You never do." I remarked remembering back on when we got into arguments, well I got into arguments he always agreed with what I had to say. I lowered my sword and fled racing past him running back into the heat of battle.

I ran into Elizabeth and helped her as we each took on four men. As we finished we joined crew, everyone was together except Will. Suddenly he appeared before us, 10-15 men behind him, and the charts in his hand.

"You have the charts?" Barbossa asked as we stood, the city burning up around us, the screams of the innocent and the wicked echoing around. Will nodded tossing him the charts; he nodded to the men behind us.

"And better yet, a ship and crew." I raised an eyebrow placing my sword back in its sheath. How had Will managed that?

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked as Will answered.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove."

"This way, be quick." The man from earlier said making his way quickly to the docks everyone following behind. I stayed rooted to my spot turning back to see a glimpse of Viktor watching me.

"Irena come on." Will persisted reaching for my hand and pulling me forward. I didn't resist him as we made our way to the docks, all thoughts of Viktor left behind.

We quickly assembled onto the small ship sailing away from the rioting town. I saw Tia Dalma standing at the deck as I went to stand beside her.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower, do you think he'll honor the call?" Tia answered staring ahead at the horizon.

"I cannot say. There's an evil on dese seas dat even de most staunch and bloodt'irsty pirates have come to fear." I nodded looking ahead and thinking of the troubles we had yet encountered but we would…very soon.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	25. Over the edge

Pirate Princess

Days later I found myself lying in my hammock, as it swayed gently back and forth. I rubbed my hands together as my breath came out as mist from my mouth. We were somewhere on the Caspian Sea or at least I think that's where Barbossa claimed we were. I don't trust him enough to take him for his word.

I looked down at my engagement ring and sighed thinking of my fiancée, Viktor Kosir. What had he been doing in Singapore? He's admiral of the Slovenian Navy so why isn't he with them? Unless Beckett has press-ganged Slovenia into his war against pirates.

Yes it makes sense now, why he came to Slovenia months ago; he wanted an allegiance with us so he could call upon us when necessary. And my father had fallen for the trap and was now fighting against pirates.

I am fighting for the pirates; this puts us on opposite sides. It makes us enemies. But I am family and princess of Slovenia. But what is stronger? Blood or allegiances?

I shook my head, letting the troubling thoughts creep away for now. I slowly made my way off the hammock and grabbed a fur cloak and wrapped it around myself as I made my way onto the deck. I shivered as I stared up at towering glaciers as we slowly sailed past them. I walked past Pintel and Ragetti who were arguing over our suffering, I walked passed Elizabeth as well who was buddle up staring blankly out to sea, thinking of Jack maybe?

I walked over to Will who was with Tai Huang looking over the charts. I stood closely next to him as he briefly looked up at me and then to Tai Huang.

"Nothing here is set. These can't be accurate as modern charts." Tai Huang nodded looking down at the unique charts.

"No, but it leads to more places." Will started moving the charts as words took shape. We both leaned down as I read the one at the top.

"Over the edge. Over again." I said looking at Will as he read the next line.

"Sunrise sets. Flash of green." We shared a look as I looked up at Barbossa who was at the helm, not far from us.

"Barbossa!" He looked and walked over as Will handed him the charts. He briefly looked it over as Will asked.

"Care to interpret, _Captain Barbossa?"_ Barbossa looked at us and turned to Gibbs who was standing at the railing.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash Master Gibbs?" Gibbs turned to us answering.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share. Happens on rare occasion, at the last glimpse of sunset a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it, some claim to have seen it who ain't and some…" He was cut of by Pintel.

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!" He looked at Gibbs who was glaring at him annoyed for being interrupted.

"Sorry." He feebly apologized as Barbossa remarked handing the charts back.

"Trust me young Master Turner, it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem…it's getting back." I looked ahead as we sailed into a crevice of ice, as the weak sunlight we had vanished.

I trembled watching how close the ship was to the walls of ice elevated above us. They could come tumbling down at any moment and we'd all be dead in an instant. It seems an awful way to die, being pummeled to death by ice. I moved and sat down next to Elizabeth as the ship continued on.

"I hate the cold." I bitterly complained as she nodded, still staring ahead. I sighed and looked at her.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" She turned looking at me surprised.

"Nothing's wrong…I'm fine." I narrowed my eyes at her, not believing her for a second.

"No it's not. What's really bothering you?" She breathed in deeply and looked down at her feet.

"It's just…I'm scared about facing…Jack."

"Why…oh." I said as she nodded. She didn't want to see Jack because she was afraid to face him after all she had done to him.

"Do you think he'll talk or even look at me?" She whispered as I looked sympathetically at her.

"Of course he will. He'll never hold a grudge against you, you're his Lizzie." I said remembering the nickname he had called her once or twice on the Black Pearl when we had been searching for the heart mere weeks ago. Elizabeth giggled smiling. I was glad to see my best friend back to normal, how long it would last though depended on Jack when we would find him.

Sunlight started shinning back down on us as we emerged from the ice crevice. All of a sudden I felt hot in my woolen cloak as I quickly shed it and was surprised to find myself back to being warm.

Everyone else lost their warm clothing as the ice started melting off the ship. I looked ahead to see only open sea. All the ice caps were gone. I turned around to find even the ice crevice gone, invisible in the fog that surrounded us.

"Barbossa what does this mean?" Elizabeth demanded standing up acting like the Elizabeth Swann who was my best friend and not the Elizabeth Swann who was moping over a not entirely dead pirate.

"It means we're getting closer." Was all he said as he moved the large wooden lever which acted as the wheel of the ship. I smiled to Elizabeth who smiled nervously in return. I looked over to Will who was watching the two of us interact carefully. He half smiled at me before turning down to continue looking at the charts.

Suddenly tired I walked back down to the room Elizabeth and I were sharing as I laid back down on my hammock. The door opened a moment later as Elizabeth walked in; she sat on her hammock and looked at me.

"You know," She began looking at the wall thoughtfully, "I should have guessed you loved Will by the way you've always acted towards him." I sighed tiredly, I really don't want to talk of my love for Will with his fiancée, best friend or not.

"Well you didn't, so can we let it go?" She glared down at me shaking her head.

"We can't let it go. This problem needs to be fixed."

"It doesn't need to be fixed because there's no problem to fix in this first place. I don't know if I even love Will, it could very well be infatuation." I said ignorantly crossing my arms over my chest as she sent me an incredulous look.

"If it was infatuation you would have gotten over it when you were back in Slovenia. No, I see it in your eyes when you gaze at him, you love him. It's really a surprise that he doesn't notice." I smiled faintly.

"Well Will has proven time after time that he has a pretty thick head." Elizabeth laughed nodding.

"Yes I should know I am engaged to him." A silence descended over us as I sighed looking down at my ring.

"Yes, as I am engaged to Viktor." I was ending the conversation and Elizabeth knew that. She only nodded and stood and walked out the room. I closed my eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

--

I breathed in the cool night air as I stood at the railing hours later. I looked at the sea and sky in interest. The sky was loitered with stars and so was the sea. It was a dizzying effect; it seemed as if the sky and sea were one.

"Hello Irena." I turned and faintly smiled at Will as he came to stand beside me.

"Hello Will, get any farther with the charts?" he shook his head and looked out to sea.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked as I nodded.

"I've never seen anything like it." We stood in silence for awhile before Will asked.

"Irena who was that man you were looking at? In Singapore." I looked down blushing slightly as I placed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Oh. Him. That was Viktor Kosir, he is…my fiancée." Will nodded.

"He's in the navy?"

"Admiral."

"Oh." I nodded.

"Why didn't you leave with him?" I looked up at Will surprised.

"And what let you have all the fun, I don't think so." Will chuckled but stopped and looked at me.

"I'm serious Irena. You could have left right there and return to Slovenia."

"Why would I do that?" I asked watching him closely; did he not want me around?

"Because it would be better. If you didn't get caught up in piracy. You are after all a princess."

"And you're a blacksmith yet I see you here, leading us. And Elizabeth is a governor's daughter yet she is here as well. What does it matter if I am a princess? It matters nothing. Because I am as strong, brave and as hardcore as anyone on this vessel. You do not tell me what I can and cannot do Will Turner. If anything it seems you do not want me around." I moved to leave but he grabbed my arm spinning me back around.

His dark brown eyes bore into mine.

"I do want you around. I'm just concerned for you. Society will not take kindly to a princess actively engaged in piracy."

"Hang society and hang the rules that state that I have to behave like a princess."

"You are a princess." I jerked out of his grasp and responded.

"You're right I am a princess. The pirate princess. Pirate comes first."

"You are not a pirate!"

"I'm as much as a pirate as you are!"

"I'm not a pirate!" I only rolled my eyes and looked out at sea. After all of this he still didn't know he was a pirate? He still thought his place in life was slaving away on land when he could be free on the sea. Piracy flows in his blood and it's who he is. Why can't he see that? I see it perfectly.

He looked down running a hand through his hair.

"I just don't want you to get into trouble when all of this is over and when you return home." He murmured softly as my resolve instantly softened. I placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked at me.

"I know you want to help Will, and I appreciate it, more then you know. But I can handle this. Let me make my own decisions and don't dwell on them. I can handle the consequences I face when all of this is over. But this is my last adventure before I am sucked away into a lifestyle that I don't want. Let me enjoy it, please?" He nodded as I smiled at him.

We stood in silence as I watched his eyes go from me to the front of the ship. I followed his gaze and it landed at Elizabeth who was staring out at the sea. I subtly sighed and turned towards him.

"Have you talked to her?" I asked my facade as the supporting best friend in place. He shook his head.

"What's there to say?"

"There's always something to say." I nodded to Elizabeth.

"Go on. Go and talk to her." He flashed me a smile as he nodded and walked towards her. I watched him with my eyes and turned coming face to face with Tia. I jumped back placing a hand on my heart.

"You scared me." I said breathing as she only stared at me. Her eyes dark.

"You spoke of being a pirate princess but ye can't 'ave both, Irena Toman. You must make a c'oice." I looked at her as a memory from a dream came back to me.

_You must make a choice Irena Toman. Between who you are and who you're meant to be. _

I only shook my head stumbling away from the woman as I made my way to the back where the crew was eating. I slumped down next to Marty as he handed me a plate with meat on it. I accepted it without a word as Barbossa stood at the helm.

"You alright lass?" Gibbs asked concerned as I nodded slowly not saying anything. A moment later Elizabeth plopped down next to me and I knew she was troubled. I handed my plate to her as she took it with a grateful smile. Just as she took a bite we heard the sounds of running footsteps as Will raced passed us. We stood and followed him to the helm as he yelled to Barbossa.

"Barbossa, ahead!" He yelled as I raised an eyebrow, what could be happening?

"Aye, we're good and lost now."

"Lost?" I cried out as Barbossa nodded smirking.

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place that can't be found, elseways everyone would know where t'was." Gibbs looked over the railing before announcing.

"We're gaining speed!"

"Aye." Was all Barbossa said as I looked at Will. There was a pause and then he yelled.

"To stations!" Everyone moved as we raced across the ship, Will bellowing out. I grabbed onto a robe as Will yelled.

"Run a full, hard to port, gather way." Barbossa yelled over him.

"Nay, belay, belay that! Let her run straight and true!" I let go of my rope and hurried to the front with everyone else as we looked ahead to the dark sea. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head as I saw what awaited us. Even from here you could hear the water spilling over the edge of the earth just as we would.

"Blimey." Ragetti murmured softly as the ship went faster. Elizabeth turned on Barbossa.

"You've doomed us all." He only placed a hand on her chin holding it steadily as he responded.

"Don't be so unkind, you may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words you'll hear." She only glared at him jerking out of his grasp as Will yelled.

"Tie her off!"

"Hard to port!" I yelled as Will grabbed the wooden lever to move the ship.

"Hold on!" He yelled as the ship turned onto its side. I went to the railing and grabbed a piece of secured robe and held on tightly, my knuckles appearing white as the ship went closer and closer to the edge.

Mist spayed us as we started going over. Barbossa chuckled hysterically as my feet left the ground. I screamed as I saw poor men rolling around the deck as the ship finally went over.

A moment of weightlessness before everything went black.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	26. Drama in Davy Jones Locker

Pirate Princess

_Dead man tells no tales…_

I staggered out of the surf as I slowly made my way onto the beach, walking past floating debris of our ship. I coughed the water out of my throat as I looked down at my soaked clothes. Various crewmembers stumbled past me as Gibbs exclaimed.

"This truly is a God forsaken place!" That was true, the beach seemed to stretch on forever with giant sand dunes keeping us trapped from traveling inland. If there was any inland to travel to.

"I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone." Elizabeth murmured looking around, Jack was nowhere insight. Barbossa called out from behind us.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that he took."

"And does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing, no different then Jack." Will growled from next to Barbossa as Tia smirked, picking up a crab that had mysteriously appeared. She began stroking it while looking at a sand dune.

"Witty Jack is closer than you t'ink." She said smiling deviously as I raised an eyebrow. We looked to the hill as the most remarkable thing happened. The Black Pearl was sailing towards us…on land!

We all watched bewildered as it sailed smoothly over the rough and coarse sand. It sailed into the sea breaking through waves.

"Impossible." Tai Huang said.

"Improbable." I breathed out as Ragetti pointed and stated the obvious.

"Boat!" Just then a rowboat docked in the sand as Gibbs declared.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to my momma. It's Jack!" The crew started racing towards him as Elizabeth took a step smiling broadly. She then froze as her face turned trouble. I reached for her hand squeezing it as we walked after the crew. We stayed towards the back as Gibbs greeted the disoriented pirate.

"Jack!"

"Mr. Gibbs." He remarked looking him over carefully as Gibbs answered.

"Aye cap'n."

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for you actions then."

"Sir?" Gibbs asked confused as Jack exploded.

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that sir?" He asked loudly as Gibbs answered slowly.

"Sir, you're…you're in Davy Jones Locker." Jack stared at him for a moment before responding.

"I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't!"

"Jack Sparrow." Barbossa stated as Jack turned to Barbossa. He smiled charmingly.

"Ah Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?" He asked now standing in front of Barbossa. Barbossa nodded smiling bitterly.

"Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me." Jack stared at him for a long time before saying.

"No I didn't. Tia Dalma! Out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delirium." He said looking at Tia who only looked back, perplexed. Will said from his spot.

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Jack turned to Will and asked.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, rather, a damsel in distress? Either one." Will shook his head.

"No."

"Well then you wouldn't be here would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D., you're not really here." Elizabeth sighed and pushed through the crowd to face the confused pirate.

"Jack. This is real, we're really here." Jack eyes widened momentarily as he stared at Elizabeth. She fidgeted nervously as he turned and raced back to Gibbs side.

"The Locker, you say?" Gibbs nodded.

"Aye."

"We've come to rescue you!" Elizabeth called as he turned back to her and said.

"Have you now? That's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship, right there." Barbossa said pointing out to the Pearl. Jack followed his gaze and walked closer to the waves, his face scrunching up as he gazed at the Pearl.

"Can't spot it. Must be a tiny thing hiding behind the Pearl." I smiled, same old Jack. If anything crazier but oh well.

"Jack! Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman!" Will said coming up to him.

"He's taking over the seas!" I insisted coming to Jack's side, Tia close behind me.

"T'e song has already been sung, t'e Brethren Court is called." Jack regarded us before saying.

"Leave you people alone for just a minute, and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot!" He started walking to his longboat as Gibbs called out.

"Aye, Jack, the world needs you back somthin' fierce."

"And you need a crew." Will said which was true, Jack was on his own, and you can't man the Pearl on your own. You only need six; I learned that the hard way by racing for my life in bone cages fleeing from ravenous cannibals.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." His dark gaze traveled to Elizabeth as Will looked at her, shock evident on his face. Jack noticed and smirked.

"Oh, she's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." He turned to Tia and said.

"As for you…" She smiled charmingly while saying in a low purr.

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time." Jack smiled nodding.

"Fair enough, all right you're in. Don't need you, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Irena of course you're coming, I wouldn't leave a princess on her own. Marty, Cotton. Cotton's parrot I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have some one to talk to." He moved away from us and came face to face with Tai Huang and his men.

"Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder." Jack nodded to the Pearl.

"I have a ship." Tai Huang nodded.

"That makes you the highest bidder." Jack smiled approvingly.

"Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail!" He pulled out his compass and looked down at it, he looked discouraged and I knew it was randomly spinning around, never stopping.

"Jack. Which way you going Jack?" Barbossa asked, the charts in his hands as Jack sighed annoyed.

"All right, ye killers can come aboard." He said defeated as we all made our way to the Black Pearl. I smiled warmly as I stepped foot on the familiar deck, Elizabeth didn't share my opinion she turned to me.

"I think I am going to head downstairs." She murmured softly as I nodded looking at her. She was upset with how seeing Jack went and now she wanted to hide, who am I to stop her? She disappeared down into the cargo hold as I watched her. I was broken from my thoughts as I heard Pintel yell and the arguing Jack and Barbossa.

"Stow it the both of you! That's an order! Understand?" He hollered as everyone stared at him, including Barbossa and Jack. He then looked embarrassed as he explained.

"Sorry, I just thought, with the captain issue out I'd throw my name in for consideration. Sorry!" I rolled my eyes as Barbossa and Jack pushed past him heading to the helm. I stood at the railing looking out at the sea. Quick movements caught my eyes as I turned and saw a distress looking Elizabeth race up from the cargo hold. I went after her finding her at the front of the shop, she looked depressed.

She turned to me as I stood next to her.

"I broke it off. The engagement…with Will! I just couldn't do it anymore! He wants me to be something I'm not!" She looked down blinking back tears.

"Oh Elizabeth! I'm so sorry!" I said genuinely hugging my friend tightly as she hugged back.

"Don't feel sorry for me. Feel sorry for Will! He was so heart broken! Can you do me a favor?" I nodded pulling back as she sniffled.

"Can you check on him for me? Make sure he's doing alright?" I nodded slowly letting go of her. I walked down the steps to the cargo hold and my heart broke as I caught sight of Will. He had his back to me, as he leaned against a post for support.

"Will." I whispered coming to stand behind him. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder as he tensed.

"I heard what happened."

"She loves Jack." He muttered darkly as I looked at his back.

"She doesn't know what she wants." I explained in defense of my friend. He turned to me, his eyes dark with emotion.

"She knows she doesn't want me." My heart broke even more and without a second though I wrapped my arms around his torso hugging him tightly. He slowly responded hugging me back, clinging to me as he said despairingly.

"I've loved her for so long. I thought we were perfect for each other."

"Maybe you were, at the time. But she's changed and so have you." I whispered back rubbing slow circles on his back, hoping to sooth him. I just continued holding him trying to make him feel better.

--

I emerged on deck hours later, to find that it was night. I had spent the past few hours comforting Will as we talked down in the cargo hold. I raised an eyebrow as I saw Pintel and Ragetti sneaking to the head of the ship, both holding cannonballs in their hands. I followed after them.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're trying to see what happens when you drop a cannonball on a soul." Soul? I looked over the edge of the ship to indeed see souls floating in the water. I gulped, that's…odd. Against my better judgment I followed after to the two as we came upon Tia who was staring mournfully ahead. She looked accusingly at the two as they dropped their balls.

"Be disrespectful it would." Pintel murmured as Tia turned back to the sea.

"T'ey should be in the care of Davy Jones. Dat was the duty 'im was charged with by t'e sea goddess Calypso. To ferry dose who die at sea to t'e other side, and every ten years he could come a shore to be with she who love 'im, truly. But the man has become a monster." She seemed to know an awful lot about Davy Jones and his past.

"So he wasn't always…tentacley?" Ragetti asked, pretending to have a beard of tentacles.

"No, 'im was a man once." I looked closer as I saw lights flickering over the water.

"Now there's boats comin'." Ragetti said as I hurried down to the main area of the deck. We all crowded around the railing watching as boats glided slowly passed us.

"They're not a threat to us, am I right?" Will asked as Tia nodded.

"We are nothing but ghosts to t'em."

"It's best just to let them be." Barbossa suggested as I nodded looking out. My heart dropped as I saw a familiar someone sitting in a boat near the ship. It was Governor Swann. Elizabeth pushed passed us and saw her father.

"It's my father, we're back! We've made it back! Father! Father look here!" She excitedly called out as Jack came up behind her. I swallowed, seeing her happy expression as Jack broke the news to her.

"Elizabeth, we're not back." He said gently as she stared at him for a long moment, realization dawning in her eyes. She turned back to her father.

"Father!" He turned and looked at us.

"Elizabeth! Are you dead?" She shook her head no.

"I think I am." He said looking himself over as she shook her head. I watched the interaction of father and daughter sadly. This would be the last time they spoke.

"No you can't be!" She called out hoarsely, emotion already taking over.

"There was this chest you see, this heart. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!" Governor Swann carried on like he hadn't heard her.

"And the heart, I learnt that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place and you will sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

"Someone cast a line! Come back with us!" Marty slowly grabbed some rope as Elizabeth turned and ran towards him grabbing the rope herself and running back to the railing. It was heartbreaking to watch Elizabeth go through this, but there wasn't anything I could do. There wasn't anything any of us could do.

She threw the line out to him.

"Take the line!"

"I'm so proud of you Elizabeth." He said smiling up at his daughter.

"Father, the line! Take the line!" But it was no use, he didn't grab for it so it swung back into the water. She ran towards the edge of the ship to follow her father.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia called as we chased after her. She stood on the railing shrieking for her father to come and all he said was.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" And then he was gone as Will pulled Elizabeth into his arms as she sobbed into them. I just watched helplessly, my heart dying a little on the inside. Governor Swann had only been kind to me when I had known the man.

"Is there a way?" Will asked softly to Tia as she solemnly shook her head.

"'Im at peace."

"Here I'll take her." I offered stepping forward as Will gently handed her to me. She clung to me as I slowly led her back to our room. Once back in our room I set her down on her hammock and stood by it as she wept tear after tear.

After what seemed like hours she finally fell asleep. I looked down at her moving some hair out of her eyes as she turned in her sleep. How could this have happened? Beckett. I frowned, my eyes narrowing thinking of the vile man. By the end of this war he will be dead, this I promise for Elizabeth.

I quietly made my way out of the room and onto the deck as I ran into Jack.

"How's Lizzie?" He asked softly as I quirked an eyebrow. I never would have pegged him for caring.

"You actually care about her well being?"

"She's my Lizzie, of course I do." He murmured as I looked at him. He seemed to care for Elizabeth just as she did for him.

"She's sleeping right now. She's had a long day." He nodded and made his way to the helm as I walked to the front of the ship and stared out at the dark sea.

"How is she?"

"She's asleep." I said turning to Will who stood nervously before me. He nodded relieved.

"I am glad that's she resting; she's had a hard day." I nodded and yawned.

"It seems so have you." He remarked as I shook my head.

"No, just tiring." He nodded in understanding.

"Before you go to bed I would just like to say…thank you." He said sheepishly looking down.

"For comforting me in my time of need." I shrugged easily, sending him a small smile.

"It's what friends do." He nodded looking up at me.

"Yes, I've never told you before but I value your friendship so much Irena. I don't know what I would do without you." I smiled as he reached for my hand and held it in his grasp. A warm fluttery feeling slowly spread across my body.

"Be a boring blacksmith?" I suggested teasingly as he chuckled shaking his head.

"I don't know what. But when you were comforting I realized I need you in my life to function. You're the only thing on this earth that keeps me sane." The warm feeling got stronger as Will took a step closer to me. What is he doing?

"I'm glad I could be of help." I said nervously as he came even closer. He had been close to me a dozen times before but now it was effecting my strangely. I hadn't felt like this since when I first realized I loved Will.

"You're very important to me, Irena." He said softly as my breath hitched in my throat.

"As you are to me." I whispered hoarsely back very aware of the little gap of space between us. My eyes moved to his lips as I licked my own nervously. He was sending my body into disarray.

The next thing I knew was the soft and gentle pressure of his lips against my own. I gasped but responded as I kissed him back. But as soon as the kiss started it abruptly ended. Will pulled back as I panted looking up at him. His cheeks were red as he looked past me. Why had he pulled back?

Realization dawned on me as I looked up, hurt at him.

"It's Elizabeth, isn't it?" I asked. Of course it Elizabeth. It's always Elizabeth. It always will be Elizabeth.

"Yes! No! Err…I mean…you're engaged. It's not proper." He said lamely running a hand through his hair as I looked down at my engagement ring and not for the first time thought of it as more of a burden then a blessing. I chuckled bitterly looking up at him blinking back tears I harshly exclaimed.

"Well one things for sure, you always are the perfect gentleman Will. Not wanting to compromise my honor even if I want it compromised!" Before he could say anything I turned on my heel and fled from him ignoring his cries. I raced down to my room slamming the door shut behind me. Luckily Elizabeth didn't stir as I leaned against it sliding down to the hard dusty floor.

I covered my hand with my mouth as I cried harder and harder. My body shook with suppressed sobs as I looked down at my blasted engagement ring. How could something sp beautiful cause so much pain? And how could it symbolize the end of my way of life?

"Damn you Will Turner!" I cried over and over again hugging myself as I banged my head against the door. How could you be so stupid, Irena? Of course Will didn't want to kiss you! He's still taken with Elizabeth! He's just depressed and you were stupid enough to believe he felt anything for you.

Finally when the tears stopped and pure exhaustion took in, I closed my eyes and traveled into a dreamless sleep.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	27. Betrayer among us

Pirate Princess

The day went by excruciatingly slow as I went to great lengths to avoid Will at all costs. And now only a few minutes till sunset I found myself sitting on the stairs leading to the main deck. I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them as I stared blankly ahead.

I listened vaguely as the crew complained of all of our supplies being gone. I tensed as Will came to stand at the railing talking to Tia and Gibbs not too far from me. Having him in eyesight was enough to send me over me over the edge with my nerves.

I nearly jumped as someone sat down next to me. I turned to see Elizabeth, she took a position same as mine as she stared ahead.

"I'm worried about you Irena. You haven't spoken all day." She said slowly as I responded.

"Neither have you."

"Well my father died so I have a reason. But you don't, so tell me what's wrong." I sighed and looked back ahead. My eyes unwillingly went back to Will as he talked to Gibbs. Elizabeth followed my gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"We kissed." I admitted softly looking down missing the surprise look that flashed across Elizabeth's face. She started smiling but stopped seeing my crestfallen expression.

"I thought you cared for Will."

"I did…do." I said as she looked at me.

"Then what was wrong with kissing him?"

"Nothing…except the fact that it was a pity kiss. Will only kissed me in a moment of depression. Not because he cares but because he was lonely and confused."

"Oh Irena, I'm sorry." She said genuinely as I shrugged, looking away from her.

"Don't be. I can't make him love me." She opened her mouth to say something but stopped as she watched Jack. I also turned my attention to the eccentric pirate as he ran to the railing Will and Gibbs following after him. He stayed there for a moment before running to the other side with the two still following.

I quirked an eyebrow. What's going on? The ship gently rocked to the other side as they raced back. I stood up and hurried to the railing standing next to Gibbs.

"What it is?" I asked looking out to sea only seeing the horizon and the sun getting closer to setting. Jack just made an odd sound and ran to the other side with all of us following. As we passed by Pintel he murmured.

"He's rocking the ship."

"We're rocking the ship!" Gibbs yelled to Barbossa who looked down at the charts Jack had been looking at earlier. He smiled victoriously looking up.

"Aye, he's on to it!" We're rocking the ship! Wait why are we rocking the ship? I just continued running with everyone as the ship lurched more and more to the side each time. Barbossa disappeared below deck and emerged a few minutes later as we ran up the increasingly steep deck.

I vaguely noted Pintel and Ragetti tying themselves upside down to the main mast; how they did it I do not now. I huffed as I ran up the deck and grabbed onto the railing for support watching as a man rolled of the ship. The ship went back down as we all raced to the other side.

I reached for the railing and held on tight as I felt my feet leave the ground. I screamed along with everyone else as the ship started turning. I looked down as a man fell from the railing and was smashed by a cannon that came loose. Poor man.

"Now up…is down." Jack murmured right before we all hit the water and the ship turned completely upside down. I watched as Will accidentally let go of the railing and went sinking down. He grabbed a stray rope and held on tightly as we stayed under water.

I held on tightly to the railing trying not to freak out by our odd predicament. Hanging by the railing while your ship is capsized is not fun. Just then the water started shaking and rumbling and the next thing I knew I was greedily breathing in air as I found myself sprawled out on the Pearl's deck.

I weakly stood up coughing up water as I saw Will and Elizabeth stood as well. Gibbs happily exclaimed.

"Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back." I looked to the east to see the sun rising.

"It's a sunrise." I murmured feeling happy to be back in the world of the living. Barbossa who had been standing at the railing quickly turned and cocked his pistol at Jack who drew his and aimed it at Barbossa. I brought out one of mine and aimed it at Jack as Elizabeth did the same thing. He aimed both of his at us as I turned to the other person next to me…Will. I drew my other one at him as he looked at me hurt but wasted no time cocking his other one at me.

So now we stood in a pentagon, Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Will and me. All of our pistols aimed to the person next to us. Barbossa began laughing and soon we all joined in and lowered our weapons. Not even a moment later they were all back up aiming at each other. Shows how trustworthy we are of one another.

"Alright then! The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove, and Jack, you an I are a-going and there'll no arguing that point." Barbossa said as Jack took his pistol which had been aimed at me and aimed it at Barbossa.

"I is arguing the point. If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way." He nodded to the opposite direction as I narrowed my eyes and turned both my guns on him.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate!" I angrily exclaimed. We did not all go through the Locker just to have Jack abandon us. We need him, much as we don't want to, we do.

"Fight or not, you're not running Jack." Will threatened also pointing both of his guns at Jack.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, until there be none left, but you." Jack smirked and said.

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow the last pirate." Barbossa walked forward so he was now standing in front of Jack.

"Aye, and you'll be fighting Jones alone, how does that figure into your plans?" He asked as Jack gulped but answered.

"I'm still working on that. But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate, count on that." He aimed his pistol at Barbossa's heart and fired but all that happened was that the gun clicked and water came spurting out. We all tried our pistols to see the same thing happening.

"Wet powder." Gibbs explained as we lowered our weapons, well that had been for nothing.

"Wait we can still use them as clubs!" Pintel called out as Ragetti hit him with the back of a pistol. We rolled our eyes as we gathered around maps to find a place to gather supplies.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can re supply there and get back to shooting each other later." Will said looking down at a map and looking up at an island not far from us. Barbossa and Jack were at his sides glowering at each other.

"You lead the shore party; I'll stay with my ship." Jack said as Barbossa glared up at him.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command." Will rolled his eyes annoyed as he suggested.

"Why don't you both go ashore, and leave the ship in my command. Temporarily." He added as he saw the incredulous looks everyone sent him. Will in charge of a ship? That's laughable. So everyone agreed as I watched them head to the island taking most of the Asian crew with them. I turned and saw Will's gaze on me, I quickly looked away and mumbled to Elizabeth.

"I think I shall go downstairs for awhile." She looked to Will and nodded.

"Alright." I hurried down to our room shutting the door behind me. I saw down on my hammock, my feet resting on the ground as the hammock gently swayed. I don't know how much time passed when I heard the sound of running feet on the deck.

I slowly stood up from the hammock looking up to the deck. What's going on? Everything became silent and suddenly my door flew open as two Asian men came barging in. Before I could react one shoved me mercilessly into the wall and chained my legs and feet together.

He muttered something in Asian and began dragging me to the deck. My eyes widened as I saw a ship next to our and the leader of the party. Sao Feng. I had not thought of the pirate since leaving Singapore. I was shoved next to Elizabeth who stood with the crew.

"Elizabeth what's happening?" I asked looking around at all the Asian sailors who were aboard the Pearl.

"We've been mutinied upon." She growled her eyes flashing dangerously as I stared at her.

"What? By who?" What scumbag had betrayed us? She looked at me her eyes suddenly sad.

"Will." Was all she said as I stared disbelievingly at her.

"No. Will wouldn't do that to us." I said shaking my head as she shook her head.

"Well he did." I looked around the deck but Will was not in sight. He did betray us. How could he? I looked as the crew who led the shore party ample back onto the deck. Barbossa came ashore with Jack nervously behind him.

"Sao Feng. You showing up here, 'tis a truly remarkable coincidence." Barbossa said to Sao Feng as he turned to him. Jack hid behind Barbossa's back but it was no use, Sao Feng saw him.

"Jack Sparrow. You paid my great insult once." Jack came out from hiding and answered.

"That doesn't sound like me." Sao Feng punched him in the noise as I winced. That had to hurt. Elizabeth struggled against our captors but it was no use, we were stuck. Jack fixed his noise as Will pushed through the crowd pointing to Elizabeth and me.

"Release them! They're not part of the bargain!" Sao Feng nodded to the men holding us.

"You heard Captain Turner. Release them." The men nodded and unlocked our chains as Jack exclaimed.

"_Captain _Turner?" He asked looking around as Gibbs nodded and muttered darkly.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us." I rubbed my chaffed wrists wearily as Will explained for his mutinous actions against us.

"I need the Pearl to free my father, that's the only reason I came on this voyage." So it had all been a lie. He was only here for his father. Elizabeth walked to him with me trailing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

"It wasn't your burden to bear." He answered as she took a step back. Jack looked around all of us in realization.

"He needs the Pearl. _Captain _Turner needs the Pearl." He turned to Elizabeth pointing.

"And you felt guilty." He then turned on me.

"And you wanted one last adventure before your life is taken from you in the form of an unwanted marriage." I looked down guiltily as he moved onto Barbossa.

"And you and your Brethren Court. Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" It was dead silent as most diverted their eyes away from the captain due to shame and guilt. Marty quickly raised his hand though with Pintel, Ragetti and Jack the monkey behind him. Jack smiled to them and said to Sao Feng.

"I'm standing over there with them." He moved to walk forward but Sao Feng grabbed him by the neck and sneered.

"I'm sorry Jack, but there's an old friend that wants to see you." Jack gulped.

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends." Sao Feng smirked and dragged him to the railing.

"Here is your chance to find out." We all looked ahead as a ship with white sails, sailed towards us. I gasped recognizing the Endeavor. It had been proudly shown off when the owner had visited Slovenia months ago. It was the pride of the East India Trading Company. It was Beckett's ship.

Jack was quickly escorted over to it as it anchored near us. Navy men made their way on as Will went up to Sao Feng. I followed after him glaring at Mercer as he came up to Sao Feng.

"My men are crew enough." Sao Feng said eyeing the navy sailors disdainfully. All pirates were weary of navy men, hell so was I.

"Company ship, company crew." Mercer shrugged as Will turned to Sao Feng.

"We agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine."

"And so it was." He nodded to two Asian men standing behind us as one punched Will in the stomach. The three of us were then placed in chains together as Sao Feng turned to Mercer.

"Beckett agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine." I rolled my eyes, no one deserves the ship. You bunch of dirty, lying, cheating pirates! I took the time to glare at Will as Mercer answered.

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, is he?" He walked away as Sao Feng angrily stared at his retreating form. Great so that betrayal was for nothing, just like Will's.

"Shame you're not bond to honor the code of the Brethren isn't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays." Barbossa remarked coming to stand in front of the fuming Sao Feng.

"There is no honor to remain with the losing side, leaving for the winner's side, it's just good business."

"The losing side, you say?"

"They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl! And what have the Brethren left?" Barbossa leaned in and said quietly, so we had to strain to hear.

"We have Calypso." I perked up; we had the sea goddess and Davy Jones old love? Why did no one tell me that? Odd enough Sao Feng looked over at us, his gaze landing on Elizabeth for a second before traveling back to Barbossa.

"Calypso! An old legend!"

"No, the goddess in human form. Imagine, all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intent to release her, but for that I need the Brethren Court, all the Court." Sao Feng turned and looked at us while asking.

"What are you proposing Captain?"

"What be you accepting Captain?" Sao Feng nodded to Elizabeth.

"The girl."

"What?" Elizabeth asked appalled as the three of us shared a look. This is not good. Why would they want Elizabeth? Wait Calypso in human form…he thinks she's Calypso!

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!" Will said quickly breaking me from my trance as Barbossa nodded.

"Out of the question."

"It was not a question." Sao Feng fired back his eyes still on her.

"Done."

"What? Not done!" Will cried out as I stared at Elizabeth. What is she doing?

"You got us into this mess, if this is what frees us then done!" She said angrily as Will retorted.

"Elizabeth they're pirates!" I rolled my eyes, so are you, you mutinous idiot.

"I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" She shoved him as Barbossa leaned in.

"So we have an accord?" She nodded as Sao Feng nodded to his men and the three of us were released from our chains.

"Be careful." I said softly as she nodded.

"You too, and watch Jack for me." I nodded as Sao Feng led her to his ship. I was pulled back by navy men as I glared. Would I always be caught? We watched as Sao Feng's started sailing away with Elizabeth on it. I looked to Barbossa who winked at me. I subtly nodded back and elbowed both of my captors in the stomachs taking their swords.

And then the fight was on as we fought the navy men to sail away.

"Fire!" I yelled as the cannons went off. I stabbed a man in the heart as we started getting away.

"AHHHHH!" I looked up to see Jack shooting through the sky as everyone ran up to the main deck to find him. We gathered around the railing looking to find him in the water as a voice said from behind us.

"And that was without even a single drop of rum!" He jumped down as Barbossa rolled his eyes and marched off.

Jack glared at Will as Pintel and Ragetti held onto him.

"Send this pestilent, traitorous, cowhearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig." Pintel and Ragetti nodded dragging him off as Jack looked around the deck.

"Where's Lizzie?" I sighed and pointed to Sao Feng's ship. Which was a speck on the horizon.

"She's on his ship. She'll meet us at Shipwreck Cove tomorrow." Jack looked surprised and then angry but nodded. He headed off to the wheel as I stood fuming. How could Will have done that to us? Now thanks to him Elizabeth was in Sao Feng's hands. Who knows what he'll do to her?

Making up my mind I stomped off to the brig ready to give William Turner a piece of my mind.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	28. Talks of immortality

Pirate Princess

I stormed down into the brig not surprised to find it empty except of course for Will. He was standing in his cell; he looked surprised at me but then became cautious as he saw my tense and angry form.

"How could you?" I exploded as I clenched my fists at my sides. All the anger that had been building up inside me since everything had happened was about to come loose.

"I had to, I had no choice."

"You could have told me! I would have tried to help you in a way where you didn't backstab everyone!" I started pacing quickly, my hair whapping my in the face every time I turned.

"I would have never expected that form you! Jack certainly but never you. But I guess it makes sense." I murmured the last part to myself as Will peered at me.

"What did you say?" I looked up at him narrowing my eyes.

"I should have seen this, but I guess I was too ignorant to. I guess I had just been hoping that what I saw in you was a mistake. But I was wrong."

"Irena what are you speaking of?"

"You've changed." I stated the obvious looking him over.

"I'm still Will Turner." I shook my head.

"No you're not! The Will Turner I knew was a kind and caring man! He was compassionate to others and he put others before himself. But that man is gone and a new man stands before me. One who lies and cheats the ones that call him a friend. Where is the Will I knew? The one I cared so deeply for? Where's the Will Turner that risks all for the name of love?

Who's willing to get involved in piracy just to save those he cares for? The one that no matter what he goes through he still is a humble and generous person? Where's the Will I went on my first adventure with?" He walked up to the bars so he was pressed against them gazing intently at me.

"I'm still here Irena. I haven't gone anywhere."

"Yes you have and you've changed. You're no longer a blacksmith…you're a..._pirate." _He flinched at the word but stayed standing there as I moved closer. I gripped the bars as I leaned in so only the bars were separating us. I gazed sadly at him.

"I know you want to save your father Will, but did you have to betray all of us to do it?" I whispered as we stared at one another. We were so close yet miles apart because of his actions. I turned away and made my way to the stairs.

"Irena!" He called desperately after me as I slowly turned looking emotionlessly at him.

"Don't say anything. There's nothing left to be said. I hope this all works out for you Will, for when you lose all of your friends at least you will know it was for a good reason." I turned and left without another word.

I walked back to my room and collapsed on my hammock as I let myself drift away into oblivion.

--

In the wee hours of the night a certain blacksmith escaped from the brig and hurried to the end of the ship where no one would see him. He grabbed a stray navy man's body and tied it up to a barrel like he had done before.

It was his way of sending a trail to Beckett to follow the pirates to Shipwreck Cove. He knew he was only making his betrayal worse but this was something he had to do. He'd promised his father that he'd free him and he wasn't going back on it.

"You escaped the brig even quicker then I expected." A slightly impressed voice said as he looked up to see Jack leaning against the railing. Will quickly aimed his dagger at Jack, but Jack ignored it and continued on.

"William do you notice anything? Rather do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?" Will looked around the deck to find it deserted.

"You haven't raised the alarm." Jack nodded.

"Odd isn't it? Not as odd as this. Come up with this all by your lonesome did you?" He said critically looking the body over with distaste. Will lowered his dagger and said with a trace of a smile.

"I said to myself, think like Jack." Jack applied offended.

"And this is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all mate. How do our mutual friends Lizzie and the ol' princess feel about this?" Will sighed as Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, you've not seen fit to tell them."

"I'm losing her Jack. Every step I make towards my father is another step away from her." He murmured sadly looking out to sea.

"I suppose your talking about Elizabeth." Jack guessed watching Will's reaction carefully. He had come to care for the murderess and he didn't know why. Will shook his head glancing at Jack.

"No I've already lost her." Jack looked at him baffled, who was the whelp talking about then?

"Then who the hell are you…oh…Irena." He guessed his signature smile coming over his face as Will ever so slightly nodded. The captain knew of the princess's love for the blacksmith and was interested into hearing about the blacksmith's feelings for the princess.

"She confuses me…the way I feel about her confuses me. I don't know what to do about it." Will admitted softly as Jack gave him some helpful advice.

"Mate, if you chose to lock your heart away you'll lose her for certain. If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket, avoid the choice all together, change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones."

"Who?" Will looked at Jack before realization came into his dark eyes. "You?"

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities. I slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father goes free from his debt. You're free to be with your charming but adventurous princess."

"And you're willing to cut out your own heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman? Forever?" Will asked uncertain eyeing the pirate.

"No mate. I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, from death itself."

"But you have to do the job though, Jack. You have to ferry the souls to the other side or end up like Jones." He made a tentacle beard with his fingers as Jack gulped rubbing his chin.

"I don't have the face tentacles. But immortal counts for something, eh? Oh." He shoved the compass into Will's hands as Will looked down at it perplexed.

"What's this for?"

"Think like me, it'll come to you." He leaned in and breathed in Will's face as Will coughed and fell backward flipping into the water. Jack smirked and through the body tied to the barrels into the sea.

"My regards to Davy Jones!" He called out before walking pleased back to his wheel.

Will coughed up water as he clung to the makeshift raft; he tried to ignore the dead body as he glared up at the Pearl.

"I hate him!" he growled as the currents took him away from the pirate ship and the occupants aboard the vessel.

--

I opened my eyes groggily around noon and yawned sitting up in my hammock. I stretched and slowly left my warm nest of comfort as I made my way to the deck. I placed my tangle hair in a ponytail as I ran into Gibbs carrying a plate of breakfast. He handed it to me as I smiled gratefully.

"Why thank you, Gibbs." I said ready to dig into the grub as he shook his head.

"Not for you Irena. For Will." I glared looking up at him.

"Then why don't you or one of the crew give it to him?"

"Because you're the only one that can look at him without wanting to run a sword through him, if just barely."

"Barley." I growled marching down to the brig. Great I have to see Will after our dramatic confrontation yesterday. Alright I was the dramatic one, he just listened. I stomped down the stairs and muttered.

"Will here's your breakfast……Will?" I asked looking into the empty cell.

The blacksmith was gone.

The plate fell from my hands clattering onto the wooden floor. I jumped and turned running up the stairs. I ran smack into Jack as I made my way onto the deck.

"Woah love, what's the problem? Cat got your tongue?" I pointed down the stairs leading to the brig.

"Jack, Will's gone!"

"Oh, so you've figured that out then."

"Of course I did, he wasn't in his cell. Where is he?" I demanded placing my hands on my hips glaring daggers at the pirate. Jack sighed and placed an arm around my shoulder leading me to the back of the ship. We sat down on some stray crates as Jack mournfully explained.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, love, truly am. But last night dear William escaped from his confines and jumped ship."

"Jumped ship?" He nodded as I looked out to sea.

"So you're telling me he's floating around on the ocean somewhere?" I asked near hysterical, my anger towards Will vanishing as concern took over. Jack shrugged easily seemingly undisturbed about Will's location.

"Maybe or maybe he's safely on a ship with Beckett, who knows? Except for William and the people he could be and most likely is with."

"Beckett, what would he have to do with it? Wait, are you saying he betrayed us…again?" I cried out my anger coming back full force as Jack nodded.

"Pretty much."

"How could he do this to us…again?"

"Once a betrayer always a betrayer, trust me on this, I'm a betrayer." I nodded, it was true, Jack betrayed anyone if it would help him.

"I just can't believe it. It was hard enough the first time but now, he's practically leading Beckett to our door." I said softly slumping forward.

"Could be, probably is."

"You seem alright with that." I noted looking him over as he shrugged.

"I'm not. I want the pirates to win just as much as you do. And besides I'm angry at the whelp, because of him Lizzie's gone." I faintly smiled.

"Something tells me you care for Elizabeth more then you let on." He shrugged but I swear I saw his cheeks turning a slight pink tone.

"She's Lizzie that's all." I smiled unconvinced as he glared down at me.

"Now don't go thinking something that's not true love, Lizzie is just Lizzie to me. Even if she is the first woman to ever _really_ entice me and she challenges me in every way possible. Besides I have to give her some respect she did after all kill me and I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"You know she feels awful about that, it's been eating away at her ever since it happened. She thinks you hate her for it." I admitted softly as he looked mildly surprised.

"That's odd; I'd forgiven her long ago. Guess I should tell her that." I smacked his shoulder.

"You think?" I remarked sarcastically as Jack chuckled rolling his dark brown eyes. We sat in silence for awhile before Jack nudged me smiling teasingly.

"If we on the subject of love lives what about you and the whelp?" I sighed looking down.

"We're nothing at the moment. I don't even know if we're friends."

"Interesting." He murmured to himself as I raised an eyebrow gazing at the pirate.

"What'd you say?" He shook his head smirking deviously.

"Nothing love. Let's talk of something else, love is boring me."

"Agreed." I leaned back on the crate and stared ahead at the sea.

"You know, I've been thinking of the tragic life of Jones." Jack looked surprised at me as I continued.

"He really has had it rough. He is forced to do a duty which takes him away from all that he knows and the one day he can step on land the woman he loves and who he gave up everything for is not there. Forcing him to become the monster that he is. It just seems so…heartbreaking." I murmured softly as Jack shrugged taking a sip from a bottle of rum.

"Speaking of hearts all one has to do is stab his and become immortal. Sounds like a bargain to me, sailing the seas forever never to die." I looked at Jack questioningly quirking an eyebrow.

"It's foolish to hope to live forever. Becoming immortal is like chasing the horizon. You can chase it all you like but you'll never reach it. We're all going to die Jack be it today or 50 years from now. But we are going to die." He looked down at me seriously.

"Most of us are going to die. Some who are lucky enough to find immortality will stay alive…forever."

"Why do you want to be immortal?" I asked, it was clear he did. He looked dreamy when he talked of immortality.

"Well I guess it has to do with what my mum use to tell me when I was a wee lad. She used to say this all the time. When you die you cease to exist. Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and I can't cease to exist. The moment I leave this earth some alluring and forbidden treasure will sprout up and I won't be able to find it. I need to stay alive and see what the world has to offer me. I need to fill in all the blank edges of the map and go beyond. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and I don't want to die."

I looked at him a long time and as I opened my mouth to speak I was cut off by someone yelling.

"Land ho!" We quickly stood up and headed to the front with everyone else as Shipwreck Island loomed ahead of us. A surge of excitement traveled throughout my body. I would be attending the most important meeting in pirate history.

I followed as Jack and Gibbs as Gibbs bellowed out.

"Look alive and keep a weather eye, not for naught it's Called Shipwreck Island, where lie Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck!"

"You know for all that pirates are clever clogs we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things." Jack remarked as I nodded, you can say that again.

"Aye." Gibbs agreed as Jack turned to us and stated.

"I once sailed with a geezer lost both of his arms and part of his eye."

"What did you call him?" I curiously asked as he sheepishly responded.

"Larry." He walked up to the helm with Gibbs and me staring at his retreating form. We shared a look but then he walked away yelling at everyone to stay steady as we slowly made our way through the Devil's Throat.

I stayed rooted in my spot as we finally emerged unscratched and unharmed from the passage. I gasped as I hurried to the railing; we were in a crater in the center of a volcano so it was unusually hot.

I stared gapingly along with everyone else as we gazed at the town of Shipwreck. It was entirely made of shipwrecks with towering towers made of every sip imagined.

"There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime." Barbossa exclaimed as Jack muttered from next to him.

"And I owe them all money." Barbossa rolled his eyes at Jack as I continued staring ahead; my body was surging with energy. Here I was a simple princess now at the most important pirate meeting of all time. I was going against all society and rules by helping pirates.

I was ready.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	29. The Brethren Court

Pirate Princess

I stood nervously at the head of the table gazing at the Pirate Lords in silent awe. All of the most notorious pirates from our generation were assembled into the room with their most trusted crewmembers.

There was Ammand the Corsair, the Turkish Pirate Lord.

Chevalle the Penniless Frenchman and French Pirate Lord.

Mistress Ching the Chinese Pirate Lord.

Gentleman Jocard the African Pirate Lord.

Sri Sumbhajee the Pirate Lord of the India Ocean.

Eduardo Villanueva the Spanish Pirate Lord.

And of course Jack and Barbossa. The only one missing was Sao Feng. But I didn't think of him as I looked over all the pirates, feeling ready to faint. I had read about every single one of them and their greatness. And to be standing in the same room was a dream come true. I was broken from my trance as Barbossa banged a cannonball against the long wooden table attracting everyone's attention. Barbossa began.

"As he who issued summons, I convene the fourth Brethren Court." The Pirate Lords sat down at their respectable places eyeing each other wearily. Most of them were rivals and enemies to each other, so I knew right off the bat that the gathering would be tense.

"To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow captains." Barbossa nodded to Ragetti who held a small wooden bowl. He started going around the table as the Pirate Lords dropped……junk into the bowl. I raised an eyebrow and listened in as Pintel and Gibbs conversed.

"Those aren't pieces of eight, there pieces of junk." My thought exactly, Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first Court met the Brethren were to a one, skint broke."

"So change the name."

"What? To nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time? Oh yes, that sounds real piratey." Gibbs rolled his eyes as I silently agreed, it does sound a bit unimpressive. Ragetti made his way back to Barbossa who nodded to him.

"Master Ragetti, if you will." He held out his hand to him as Ragetti shuffled nervously.

"I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me." I raised an eyebrow, Ragetti held Barbossa's piece of eight? Barbossa nodded slightly annoyed.

"Aye, you have, now I need it back." He hit the back of his head as Ragetti's wooden eye popped out and landed in the bowl. The wooden eye was the piece of eight? What did the first Caspian Sea Pirate Lord only have one eye?

My eyes went to Jack who was standing in the corner looking over the globe which had all the pirate's swords sticking in it. He seemed rather on edge, wonder why?

"Sparrow!" Eduardo called out as everyone turned their attention to Jack. He fingered one of his trinkets hanging from his bandana as he said.

"Might I point out that we are still short one Pirate Lord and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

"Sao Feng is dead. He fell to the Flying Dutchman." We all turned as our eyes fell onto……

"Elizabeth?" I gasped looking her over, she was standing proudly in Asian clothing with Sao Feng's crew assembled behind her.

"The flag ship!" Mistress Ching wailed as a loud murmur went throughout the Court. Elizabeth walked forward and stuck her sword into the globe as Jack asked slightly impressed.

"And he made you captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now." She ignored him as she same to my side exclaiming to the talkative Court.

"Listen! Listen to me! Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Beckett; they're on their way here." Gentleman Jocard stood and bluntly asked.

"Who is this betrayer?"

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa said as Elizabeth looked around the room.

"Where's Will?" She asked curiously as Jack answered.

"Not among us." I stared straight ahead ignoring the look Elizabeth shot me. I was fuming on the inside. It was true; Will had betrayed us to meet his own ends. He was willing to rat us all out for his sake. He's not the man I remember, he's not the man I love……not anymore.

"And it matters not how they found us, the question is what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa asked as the Court settled down again…for the time being.

"We fight!" Elizabeth declared from next to me as the pirates staring laughing. Mistress Ching stood eying Elizabeth with distaste; I don't think she liked having another woman in the Brethren.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well supplied fortress, there is no need to fight." She sat back down her men around her, lightly fanning her. I watched as Barbossa stood forward ready to make his grand speech.

"There be a third course. In another age at this very spot, the first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake." The pirates looked sharply up at him as he continued.

"Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk! Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true!" A murmur of agreement followed his comment as he walked back towards Elizabeth and me.

"Gentlemen, ladies, we must free Calypso." A silence descended upon the room as I stood transfixed in my spot. Goosebumps had made their way up my arms through Barbossa's tantalizing speech.

The calm silence didn't last long as they all broke out yelling.

"Shot him!" Ammand called as Jocard stood.

"Cut out his tongue!" It wasn't made any better when Jack shouted out.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, and then shoot his tongue! And trim that scraggly beard." I rolled my eyes as Tai Huang stood forward.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa."

"Aye." Barbossa agreed glad someone was on his side.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will by our enemy now!" Jocard said sitting back down crossing his strong arms over his exposed chest.

"I would still agree with Barbossa! We release Calypso!" Eduardo exclaimed as Chevalle stood and fired a shot at one of Eduardo's men. A riot broke out as I was forced to watch the legendary Brethren Court squabble like spoiled children.

"This is madness." I breathed out watching half disturbed and half intrigued as men fought left and right.

"This is politics." Jack quipped from Barbossa's side.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us." Elizabeth said from next to me as Barbossa sighed heavily.

"If they not be here already." We watched the fight for a few moments until Barbossa climbed onto the table and fired his pistol.

"It was the first Court that imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons." Jack looked at the cannonballs hanging from Barbossa's belt as he remarked.

"Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twoddlespeak says I." Barbossa rolled his eyes and jumped off from the table and turned to Jack.

"If you have a better alternative, please, share." He motioned to all of us as Jack began making his way around the room.

"Cuttlefish. Eh? Let us not, dear friends forget our dear friends the cuttlefish, flipper penurious little sausages, hang 'em together and they will devour each other without a second thought. Human nature isn't it?

Or…fish nature. So yes, we could hold up here well provisioned and well armed, and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems quite grim to me any way you slice it." He moved past Mistress Ching after rubbing her shoulders a bit. He then moved on to Eduardo.

"Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she is merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend she is anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipsa loquitur tabula in naufragio," He was now standing at the other end of the table across from Barbossa, Elizabeth and me.

"We are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming from me mouth, Captain Swann. We must fight." He said reluctantly as Elizabeth looked taken aback. She sent him a smile to him as Barbossa yelled out.

"You've always run away from a fight!" Everyone in the room watched intently as the two fought back and forth across the table.

"Have not!"

"You have so!"

"Have not!"

"You have so!"

"Have not!"

"You have so and you know it."

"Have not, slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here and now that this is what we all must do. We must fight……to run away." He pointed behind him as Gibbs cried out.

"Aye!"

"Aye!" The Pirate Lords sounded as Elizabeth smiled victorious from next to me. But of course Barbossa wasn't yet done.

"As per the code an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King." Pirate King? Interesting turn on events.

"You made that up!" Jack accused pointing at Barbossa as he smirked and answered.

"Did I now? I call upon Captain Teague, keeper of the code!" I watched as Jack froze for a moment. Sumbhajee nudged his right hand man who stood.

"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this is all folly! Hang the code! Who cares a-" He was cut off as a pistol went off through the room and the man fell back. My eyes traveled to the stairs leading into the hall as a man stood in the shadows. He blew the gunpowder coming off from his pistol as he stated in a low and dangerous voice.

"The code is law." Everyone watched as he walked down the steps with a familiar stagger to his step. He came into the light and I was surprised by how much he looked like Jack.

Jack who was still standing at the table nervously. Captain Teague addressed him.

"You're in my way boy." Jack moved to the side as two elderly men carried in a large book, the pirate code. I watched awestruck as it was carefully set down on the table. This was the code a pirate lived and died by. In all my years of wanting to see the actual code here I stood gazing at it.

Captain Teague whistled as a familiar dog came running in, keys in his mouth. Pintel and Ragetti stuttered as Captain Teague shrugged and smirked.

"Sea turtles, mate." He took the keys and unlocked the book and started flipping through the worn pages. He stopped at one and started reading, his finger going over the sentences. He looked up and nodded to Barbossa.

"Ah, Barbossa is right." Barbossa nodded pleased as Jack looked down at the book before looking up.

"Fancy that." He murmured as Chevalle said from his spot.

"There has not been a King since the first Court and that's not likely to change."

"Not likely." Captain Teague murmured going to a corner and sitting down. He started fiddling with a guitar as Elizabeth asked.

"Why not?" I listened intently as well as Gibbs answered.

"See the Pirate King is elected by popular vote."

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Barbossa said as Elizabeth and I nodded in understanding. That seemed likely with this bunch.

"I call for a vote!" Jack said as the pirate's groaned but began shouting out their names.

"I vote for Ammand, the Corsair."

"Captain Chevalle, the Penniless Frenchman." One of Sumbhajee's stood up and said.

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee." It seemed Sumbhajee did not like to talk.

"Mistress Ching."

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Elizabeth Swann." Elizabeth said from her spot.

"Barbossa."

"Villanueva." We all turned to Jack waiting for him to say his name. He smirked every so slightly his gaze on Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Swann."

"What?" She called out clearly surprised as Jack nodded.

"I know, curious isn't it?" A loud outburst happened as the Pirate Lords started arguing…again.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?" Jack asked as the sound of a guitar string sounded. We all looked to Captain Teague who was glaring fiercely at all of us. The pirates slowly took their seats, cowering in fear. Mistress Ching turned grudgingly to Elizabeth and said.

"Very well. What say you Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?" Elizabeth looked into the eyes of the pirates, her eyes flashing to Jack.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war." Sumbhajee stood up and said in a ridiculously high voice.

"And so, we shall go to war!"

--

I hymned softly to myself as I stood on the deck of the Black Pearl. I was at the railing looking over the town of Shipwreck. It was the middle of the night and I was too anxious to sleep.

"It seems you're not the only one awake." I turned to see Elizabeth standing there. I quirked an eyebrow, wasn't she supposed to be on her own ship? She came to stand next to me as we over looked the harbor.

"Couldn't sleep?" She guessed as I nodded.

"Same." She admitted as we stood in silence for a bit.

"You know when I was on the Dutchman I ran into James."

"Norrington?" She nodded as I shrugged.

"How's the man doing?" She looked down and said softly.

"He died, trying to help me."

"That's too bad." I admitted stiff and sneaky Norrington may have been he had been a good person. She nodded.

"I also met Bootstrap Bill Turner when I was on the Dutchman." I looked to her in interest, she had met Will's father.

"How is he?" I asked as she shrugged.

"Not good, he's waiting for Will to rescue him."

"Oh, well he won't have to wait long. The rate Will's going he'll be freed by tomorrow." She looked at me for a moment before saying.

"Bootstrap doesn't think Will, will come and rescue him."

"Why not?"

"Because of you." She admitted softly as I stared at her.

"What? Me? What do I have to do with Will rescuing his father?" She shrugged.

"Apparently everything. I couldn't get much out of him; he was delirious when I spoke to him. But he kept repeating this one sentence. The Dutchman must always have a captain." I turned away from her staring at the dark water. Why would I be a factor in Will saving his father?

"This is so confusing!" I groaned slumping forward as she nodded.

"Yes but our life wouldn't be worth living if it wasn't. Now if you excuse me I have to speak to a certain captain." I smirked looking up at her.

"Going to tell him you're feelings?" She hesitated but nodded.

"I don't know what will happen tomorrow and I just want him to know. Wish me luck." I smiled shaking my head.

"You don't need it, for he feels the same way." She smiled and walked away as I turned back to the water. The soft voice from before broke through my thoughts.

_You have to make a choice Irena Toman. Between who you are and who you're mean to be._

"But what choice?" I whispered as the voice slowly responded with a powerful sentence.

_The one that makes you happy. _

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	30. No longer a princess

Pirate Princess

I stood tense on the deck next to Elizabeth as a fog enveloped us. We stared ahead as one ship made its way through the morning fog.

"The enemy is here! Let's take 'em!" Marty yelled from his position up top as pirates cheered. I flashed Elizabeth a smile but it quickly vanished as an armada sailed through the mist. The cheers quieted as we all turned to Jack who shuffled nervously in his spot.

"Parlay?"

--

I stepped onto the sand as Barbossa, Elizabeth, me and Jack walked in a straight line to meet with Beckett. I had my poker face on as I saw the form of Davy Jones standing in a bucket of water. Even from this distance I could see Will standing next to Beckett and my heart clenched.

My heart, though, almost exploded from my chest as I saw three other familiar figures. I stopped short and stared.

"Father? Anton? Viktor?" It was true they all stood with Beckett in their uniforms. They were fighting. A smile broke across my face; it had been weeks since I had been in contact with my family.

"Father!" I yelled joyfully and without a second thought I sprinted forward the rest of the distance throwing my arms around my father who returned the hug.

"Irena! We were so worried! These pirates didn't harm you did they?" I broke away shaking my head.

"No! They would never hurt me!" I noticed the other three had walked up and stood glaring at Beckett.

"Can't be too sure about that. Especially with them kidnapping you."

"Kidnapping? No, father I went with them on my own accord." Father's eyes darkened as I stood back.

"Are you telling me daughter, you willingly went with these _pirates?" _He snarled eyeing my friends with undisguised disgust.

"Father they're my friends and good people."

"They are pirates who kill and steal, how can you call these peoples friends. They don't deserve to live. Now come, we shall take you to the ship and everything will be fine." He reached for my arm pulling me towards him as I struggled.

"Father!" I protested becoming free of his strong grasp.

"What are you doing? You are a princess!" Father hissed and I knew he was seething. In front of someone as powerful as Beckett and he couldn't even control his own daughter. I stood frozen in the middle of the two lines as the words drifted back to me.

_You must make a choice Irena Toman. Between who you are and who you're meant to be. _

I had to make my choice now. I had to decide who I was. I had to decide between my family and my passion. As I gazed into my father's eyes I knew what I had to do.

I had made my choice.

"No," I shook my head smiling sadly as I stepped back into my spot between Elizabeth and Jack.

"I'm a pirate." Father shook with unsuppressed rage as Anton and Viktor gawked at me.

"Then you denounce yourself from your title and your family!" He bellowed as I nodded.

"Then so be it. But this is where I stand." Beckett cut in coldly.

"As depressing as this moment is we have business to attend to." I looked down avoiding my family's hard gazes as Barbossa said menacingly to Will.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door."

"Don't blame Turner; he was merely a tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left." We all turned to look at……Jack. We all glared at him as he responded.

"My hands are clean of this, figuratively." He said biting one of his nails as Elizabeth glared at him. Will said from his spot.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it." Odd Will was defending Jack, never thought I'd see the day.

"Well spoke. Listen to the tool." Jack said to Elizabeth and me as Elizabeth turned to Will and said softly.

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman. I understand the burden you bear but I fear that cause is lost." He shook his head his eyes landing on Jack.

"No cause is lost, if there is but one fool left to fight for it." If I had been thinking normally I would have seen the signals going from Will to Jack. They had something planned, but alas I was wallowing in self pity so I did not pick up on these signals. But Elizabeth did. She looked between the two as Beckett exclaimed.

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did I come by this?" He held up Jack's compass as Elizabeth glared at him and Jack squirmed. He was caught.

"You made a deal with me Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, and claim your reward." He said mockingly as Jones snarled from his spot.

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman as a start."

"That debt was paid, mate. With…some…help." He said gesturing to Elizabeth who glared back.

"You escaped!" Jones cried out as Jack started.

"Technically…" He never got to finish as Elizabeth interrupted.

"I propose an exchange. Will leaves with us…...and you can take Jack." I looked up startled and stared bewitched at her. What was she playing at? Why was she handing Jack over? Less then 12 hours ago she had claimed she felt something for the pirate and now she was willingly giving him to Jones. What did I miss?

"Done." Will said quickly as Jack yelled out.

"Undone!"

"Done." Beckett agreed as Barbossa turned on Elizabeth.

"Jack's one of the nine Pirate Lords, you have no right." She glared at him and said simply.

"King." Jack mockingly bowed to her, removing his hat.

"As you command, your nibs." Barbossa drew his sword and slashed the trinket off Jack's hat. Jack the monkey retrieved it and hopped back onto Barbossa's shoulder.

"If you have something to say, I might be saying something as well."

"First to the finish then?" Jack then walked forward as he and Will moved cautiously passed each other. I didn't look up as Will stood next to me. Jack moved to stand in front of Beckett but Beckett gestured to Jones. Jack gulped but stood next to Jones as he leaned down and said.

"Do you fear death?"

"You've no idea." Jack shuddered as Beckett turned to Elizabeth and proclaimed.

"Advise your Brethren, you can fight and all of you can die, or you cannot fight then in which case only most of you will die." Elizabeth stepped forward so they were staring each other straight in the eye.

"You murdered my father." She said lowly, her voice full of hate.

"He chose his own fate."

"Then you have chosen yours. We _will _fight. And you _will _die." She turned on her heel and walked past us down the beach. With one last look at my family I turned and followed after him with Barbossa and Will.

"King?" Will asked curiously as Elizabeth faintly smiled.

"Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack."

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing after all." I stayed quiet my mind miles away as I thought about my family. I no longer had them; I was alone in this world. Now branded as a rogue, a pirate.

"Irena!" I turned and was surprised to see Viktor walking towards us. The other three paused and watched as I stepped forward eyeing Viktor.

"Yes?" I asked slowly not believing that he wanted to join our side of the war. He shifted nervously on his feet but said.

"It's…j-just we're engaged…what are to do o-of that?" He asked his eyes moving down to the engagement ring on my finger. I looked down on it as well staring at it for a long moment. I shifted my gaze back up to Viktor and then passed him to where my father and Anton still stood.

It wasn't too late to change my mind, I could go back on everything and return with Viktor and once all of this was over I could marry him. I turned ever so slightly behind me my eyes landing on Will who was staring back with a surprisingly fierce intensity. I turned back to Viktor and ever so slowly pulled the ring off my finger.

I grabbed his hand and placed it in it. I said gently.

"I would have never worked out between us; we're too different to be a good match. I would always been yearning for something that you couldn't offer me. I'm sorry." I said genuinely as he gaze went passed me and I knew it landed on Will. He briefly nodded.

"I just want you to be happy." I nodded and leaned in placing a soft kiss on his lips making up for the times when I had turned them away. I pulled back and warned softly.

"Be careful, Slovenia needs it Admiral." With that I turned and ignored the concerned gaze from Elizabeth and the tense one from Will. I walked to the longboat the other three trailing.

One thought went through my mind though.

No longer was I Irena Toman Princess of Slovenia.

I was just Irena.

And for once I felt the burden that had been placed upon my shoulders since birth vanish.

--

I offered a grateful smile to Will as he assisted me over the railing of the Pearl holding my hand. I walked forward as Elizabeth said.

"We need to use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack." Will and I nodded in agreement as Barbossa slyly asked.

"Will we now?" We looked forward as Pintel and Ragetti escorted a tied up Tia from the brig. It all made sense now. Tia was Calypso! I didn't have time to think harder on the concept as I was roughly grabbed by some sailors, along with Elizabeth and Will. Great. Why does this always happen to me? Honestly.

"Barbossa, you can't release her." Will said from his spot next to me as Elizabeth said.

"We need to give Jack a chance." A chance for what? How much had I missed in my moment of depression? Barbossa turned to her and said tauntingly.

"Apologies your majesty, too long fate has not been in me own hands, no longer." He pulled her necklace from her neck which I guessed was her piece of eight. He walked to Ragetti who was holding the wooden bowl from earlier. He dropped both Jack's trinket and Elizabeth's necklace into the bowl as we watched.

"Be there some manner of incantation?" Gibbs asked as Barbossa nodded.

"Aye. The items brought together, done. Items to be burned," Ragetti poured some rum over the items, "And someone must speak the words 'Calypso I release you from your human bonds.'"

"Is that it?" Pintel asked as Barbossa smirked.

"To say it must be spoken as if to a lover." The crew shared looks and snickers as I dared glance a look up at Will only to find his russet eyes on me. I looked away quickly my stomach churning as Barbossa exclaimed.

"Calypso I release you from your human bonds!" He said loudly as dead silence followed him. Tia vaguely smirked as Pintel again asked.

"Was that it?"

"No-no-no-no! You didn't say it right!" Ragetti said as we all stared at him bewildered. He shuffled awkwardly but repeated quieter.

"He didn't...you; you have to say it right." He leaned into Tia and whispered softly into her ear.

"Calypso I release you from your human bonds." He moved away just as the items caught on fire and burned away. Smoke started rising from the bowl as it floated in mid air. Tia squirmed but finally yielded and breathed in the smoke, her eyes large. Will struggled forward and said.

"Tia Dalma!" When she didn't respond he tried again. "Calypso!" She looked at him as he said.

"When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them? Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name 'im!" She demanded hoarsely as he said softly.

"Davy Jones." She started shaking and looked as if she were about to sob. The bowl dropped hitting the ground with a thud. Will stood back coming back to my side as we watched her grow. She started growing taller and taller as the crew held on tightly to the rope. I was let go of by the men as I clutched Will's arm tightly watching as she become taller and taller. We backed up and finally she stopped.

She had to be at least 50 feet tall as the ship groaned and creaked from the weight. Barbossa quickly bowed with everyone following his lead.

"Calypso! I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled my vow and now ask your favor. Spare meself, me ship and me crew but unleash your fury on those who dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine." Barbossa said smoothly as we looked up to the goddess. She smirked and then started cursing in her native tongue as I watched.

All of a sudden she was no more as crabs rained down upon us. The spilled over the ship as I stood up watching as crewmembers tried to unattached the ones clinging to them.

"Was that it?" Will asked confused as we walked to the railing.

"Why she's no help at all. What now?" Pintel asked looking to Barbossa as he sighed defeated.

"Nothing. Our final hope has failed us." I looked down, no it can't be! We're pirates; we can't go down without a fight. I looked up as a strong gust of wind blew past me. I looked to the clouds to find them a stormy grew when moments ago they had been fine.

"It's not over." I guessed looking to the sky.

"There's still a fight to be had." Will said from beside me as Gibbs shook his head downcast.

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman there's no chance."

"There's only a fool's chance." Elizabeth said with her back to us. Barbossa walked up behind her and said.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for." She turned to him and walked forward before turning back to us.

"Your right. Then what shall we die for?" She walked forward past the crew as we followed after her.

"You will listen to me. Listen!" She yelled as she stood on the railing turning towards us, an uncontrollable fire in her brown eyes.

"The Brethren will still be looking to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men, and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do!" She looked to Barbossa as she continued in a strong voice.

"By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts! Gentlemen……hoist the colors." Her gaze landed on me as I nodded and looked to Will.

"Hoist the colors." I whispered as he looked down to me.

"Hoist the colors." He repeated as it sounded through the crew, being murmured by all.

"Aye, the wind's on our side boys, that's all we need!" Gibbs yelled as the crew cheered. Elizabeth turned to her ship.

"Hoist the colors!" She yelled as Tai Huang drew his sword. He yelled in Chinese as the echo went throughout the fleet. I stood with Elizabeth, Will and Barbossa at the main deck as we watched all the pirate ships raise their colors.

Just then the clouds opened and the heavens poured rain down upon us as the Black Pearl went forward ready to meet with the Dutchman. We stood at the helm as the crew hurried around the deck preparing.

"Maelstrom!" Gibbs yelled back to us as we stared ahead to indeed see a maelstrom forming in the middle of the two ships. The rain only came down harder soaking me to the bone as the Dutchman slipped into the maelstrom.

I stared ahead rooted in my spot. One thought surged throughout my body.

The battle had begun.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	31. I love you

Pirate Princess

"Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm!" Elizabeth yelled to Barbossa as the rain continued to pour. We were nearing the maelstrom; he turned to her smirking his crazy smirk.

"Aye that be true!" He shoved Cotton away and took control of the wheel we watched him. I watched as we slipped choppily into the swirling waves.

"Brace up yards ya crack headed dinkies! Dying is a day worth living for!" I smiled watching as he took control. Will yelled out from his spot.

"She's on our stern and gaining!" I looked to see the Dutchman heading steadily towards us. Barbossa bellowed out.

"More speed! Haul your wind ands hold your water!" I watched as the cannons came out of the Dutchman's side and started firing at us.

The ship trembled but whether that be from being fired at or from the force of the waves as we sailed in a tight circle, I do not now. Will came to Barbossa's side.

"Take us out, or they'll overbear us!" He yelled above the wind as I looked to the Dutchman. We were the pirate's only hope if we pull out all will be lost. An entire way of life extinct only because we were too scared to fight.

"Nay, further in, we're going to cross to faster waters." I turned to the crew as they scrambled around the deck.

"Prepare to broadside!" I yelled my voice clearly being heard over the roar of the waves as they crashed against the Pearl. I can only hope Jack's doing alright on the Dutchman. I hurried from the main deck and stumbled down the slippery stairs Will at my heels as we made our way around the deck.

"Captain the guns, pair a hand!" Gibbs yelled heading below deck to the cannons.

"Muster your courage men, at the ready!" Will yelled as he came near me.

"Be careful." He said softly and it was almost hard to hear him with all the commotion going on. I nodded briskly.

"You too." With that I turned away and headed to the railing looking at the Dutchman as they were right across from us on the other side of the maelstrom. I looked up as Barbossa yelled.

"Fire!"

"Fire!" I repeated shrieking as the roar of the cannons went off. I watched as the streaked across the storm striking the Dutchman's side.

"It be too late to alter our courses now mateys!" Barbossa yelled chuckling hysterically as I rolled my eyes. Of course he is getting a big kick out of all of this. While the rest of us our cowering in fear.

My eyes widened though as I saw navy men and crewmembers standing on the railing of the Flying Dutchman, robes in their hands. Uh oh.

"They're coming over! Prepare to fire!" I yelled as the crew drew their pistols. I stepped back drawing my sword as they swung. I watched as the crew fired at them, the deformed crew it was no use seeing as they couldn't die. But we did kill some navy men.

"Wench!" One of Jones's men called as he landed in front of me. I glared as we started fighting. Soon the deck turned into a battle field as men fought left and right. Cannons thundered and the waves crashed against the deck sending everyone sliding.

I ducked down as a man swiped his sword at me. I stabbed him in the stomach and turned seeing Elizabeth.

"Exciting isn't it?" She called as she punched a man in the face. I laughed dodging a blow.

"The best feeling around!" I yelled back as a man grabbed my arm and threw me into the railing. I crashed against it and looked up to see his sword coming straight at my face. I ducked down into a sitting position as I kicked the man in his private area.

As he kneeled over in pain I stabbed him in the shoulder pushing him away. I stood wiping my hair from my eyes as the rain continued to pour down on us. I somersaulted around the deck and came up stabbing a man in the back.

"Hello Gibbs!" I yelled as we fought back to back.

"How ye doing lass?" He yelled back as I shrugged.

"Never been better! Yourself?"

"I've seen better days, preferably ones with rum and Tortuga!" I laughed rolling my eyes.

"I thought this was what a pirate did! Fight to the death!"

"Aye but we also love rum and Tortuga!" I moved away from him making my way up to the main deck to find Barbossa fighting away while still working the wheel. He had his back turned as he fought one of Jones's crew. A navy man came up behind him sword ready.

"Barbossa!" I yelled as he turned and stabbed the man in the heart before going back to fighting Jones's man. He let go of the wheel as it started spinning around quickly sending the Pearl veering off to the far right.

The deck tottered as I grabbed hold of the wheel holding it steadily as it slowly went back to its original course.

"Thanks Miss. Toman!" Barbossa yelled taking the wheel from me as he continued fighting. I fought with a navy man down the stairs and landed back on the deck. I slashed him in the stomach as someone grabbed my arm. I came face to face with Will.

"Irena I have to tell you something!" He yelled over the battle as I stared at him. Couldn't he wait?

"Now?" I yelled turning away as a man charged me. He nodded fighting as well.

"Yes, it's very important." I rolled my eyes kicking a man in the shin.

"Couldn't it wait till, I don't know, we're out of danger?" I yelled sarcastically back but Will being Will didn't pick up on it or chose to ignore it as he shook his head.

"It's important besides now may be the only time!" Well he had a point there.

"Fine, what is it?" What could he possibly have to tell me? I swear if it has anything to do with Elizabeth then I will not be held accountable for my actions. I am too stressed to hear him going on and on about Elizabeth. Doesn't he get it? She's moved on, so should he.

I turned to him as he stared back intently.

"Irena…I love you!" Of course he has to go one and on about Elizabeth……wait? Did he…….? Oh no he didn't. My hearing must be going because there is no way he just said that.

"What?" I shrieked back my voice going an octave higher then normal.

"I said I love you!" He yelled back as he turned and punched a man in the stomach. I killed someone and turned back to stare disbelievingly at him.

"But…how…why?" I yelled back thoroughly confused. Wasn't he supposed to be pinning away fro Elizabeth while I pinned away for him? That's how it had been going the past year.

"I realized it when Elizabeth broke our engagement!" He said trying to explain it to me. I would have listened if he had not mentioned her. Suddenly my eyes narrowed as I glared at him.

"Oh so this is just a rebound isn't it? You just want me because you can't have Elizabeth and in your depression you just want someone and are willing to take the next best thing!" I yelled back anger scorching my body.

"What? No Irena that's not it! I truly love you!" How I wanted to believe him, how badly I did. But how could I? All the time I had known him he had loved Elizabeth. How could he go from loving her nine years to suddenly loving me? It just wasn't possible. Furthermore it couldn't be true.

And as much as I loved Will I would not be his sloppy seconds. I have too much dignity for that.

"Right, how am I supposed to believe that when you've loved her for so long?" I yelled back turning away and going back to fighting. I had hoped to leave Will behind but alas he had followed me. He grabbed my arm and jerked me around to face him. He held on tightly and wouldn't let go.

"Irena look into my eyes and see for yourself if I am lying!" I looked down refusing to meet his gaze. But a small and tiny voice from inside my heart made me and ever so slowly I looked into his brown gaze. What I saw chilled me to the bone.

What was shown plainly in his russet eyes was love. A deep and nurturing love. A love that only few in this world have ever known. It was the love that one shared with the person of their dreams, their soul mates. The person who understood them most in this world. A love so powerful even death could not kill it.

That love was shinning brilliantly in Will's eyes.

It was shinning for me.

A yell broke me from my trance as I turned and saw a man running to me. I fought against him losing sight of Will as my sword moved quickly finishing off the man. I turned and saw Will fighting one of Jones's men and I went to help. We fought him together as he grabbed my hand and spun me around as if dancing.

I fell back and landed in his arms, our positions reminded me of a dancer placing his partner in a dip. I looked into Will's eyes wrapping my arms around his neck as he held me securely.

"I love you Will!" I yelled loudly knowing he could hear me. His eyes widened in disbelief as he asked uncertain.

"Really?" I nodded and said gently.

"Always." The broadest grin I had ever seen came across his face as he leaned down to kiss me. I closed my eyes expecting his lips to come against my own any second.

It never happened as a man came running at us. He pushed me up as we again we back to fighting. I turned and my words clashed against Will's. We stared into each others eyes, our swords raised.

Then Will pushed my sword away and pulled me into his arms. I melted in his embrace as his lips crashed against my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist pulling me closer and closer to him.

The kiss tasted just as heaven would as our lips moved against each other. I didn't even notice as a wave crashed over us I was too consumed in Will. Tingles spread across my whole body making my toes curl and my knees go weak.

It was how I always had hoped kissing Will would be like.

The battle vanished away from us; we were the only two people in the world. And then all too quickly he pulled away and the battle came back full force. With a loving glance he disappeared back into the fight as I went back into the heat of battle. I passed by Elizabeth who smiled happily at me and I knew she had seen the exchange. I also knew she was happy for me.

A new feeling of energy consumed me as I fought with vim and vinegar. I fought hard as I jumped up onto the railing fighting with one of Jones's men. Just as I had stabbed him Elizabeth yelled.

"Irena look out!" I turned and saw one of Jones's men swinging towards me on a rope. He grabbed me as we swung over the Pearl's deck for a split second before heading back to the Dutchman. I screamed as we flew over the heart of the storm.

Then we swung over the Dutchman's deck as he released me. I crashed onto it hard landing on my stomach. I groaned in pain and slowly stood up holding my side which was now lightly bleeding.

I saw five of Jones's men surrounding me as I held my sword out.

"Let's go boys!" The duel was on as I tried to stay alive against the five men. While I was better then them they were too much for me. I watched as my sword flew away from me and I was weaponless.

The men started stalking towards me as I backed up. I looked up as the two main masts of the Dutchman and the Pearl locked together interlocking the two ships. I gasped as a sharp pain swept through my stomach. I looked down to see a sword sticking through my stomach. I looked up to see Jones's men smirking at me.

I slowly backed away pulling the sword out of my side. It went with great difficulty as I staggered around the deck feeling lightheaded. I lost my footing and crashed to the deck I laid there in no mood to get up.

I grasped for air as the pain only grew worse. I curled in a fetal position knowing that I wad dying. The world blurred together as the battle went on. My eyes started closing as I heard someone walk towards me. I shivered as an eerie sentence was whispered into my ear.

"Irena Toman do you fear death?"

Memories from my life then began to pass through my eyes.

_Father wouldn't it be grand to be a pirate?_

_Never say such a thing like that again! You are a princess not a pirate! _

_I am sorry to have to tell you this, but your mother is dead._

_Irena how would you feel about going to the Caribbean?_

_The Governor I believe has a daughter your age._

_This is my daughter Elizabeth Swann._

_I am William Turner._

_**Captain **__Jack Sparrow. _

_They're after you, you're the Governor's daughter and you're a princess._

_They've taken Elizabeth!_

_We're going to Tortuga. _

_Not all pirates are bad. _

_Will, I can't feel my body._

_I moaned after a hard day of sword lessons. _

_It's just…I don't want to be alone, could you stay?_

_Keep to the code._

_Because you love him._

_I do…do not love Will._

_I couldn't love…oh bugger!_

_Just watch for me. I'll be on the horizon._

_Goodbye Will._

_You wouldn't believe me even if I told you._

_Irena this is Viktor Kosir, Admiral of the Slovenian Navy._

_Irena will you marry me?_

_Yes._

_Does this mean I can go? Just not to Port Royal?_

_Will? _

_Bloody cannibals._

_Destinies entwined they are. _

_Davy Jones thought I was Will's fiancée._

_Elizabeth couldn't have feelings for Jack could she? _

_You love him._

_He loves you._

_We kissed._

_Where's the man I cared about?_

_He's not the man I love…not anymore. _

_At dawn we're at war._

_You must make a choice Irena Toman. Between who you are and who you're meant to be._

_But what choice?_

_The one that makes you happy. _

_You're a princess._

_No._

_I'm a pirate._

_When you die you cease to exist._

_I love you Will._

_When you die you cease to exist._

_I love you Will._

_When you die you cease to exist._

_I love you Will…_

_I was floating away from reality. Everything blurred together, up was down, and right was wrong. Nothing was as it seemed. My time was limited and yet I was faced with yet another choice. _

_The battle continued on without me but at a slower pace. Davy Jones stood menacingly above me waiting for my answer. But what to chose? How could I chose when I am so lost with reality? _

Just as I breathed in my final breath I chocked out one word.

"Yes."

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	32. Captain Turner

Pirate Princess

What have I done?

That thought was racing through my mind as a white light flashed and suddenly the pain in my side dwindled and stopped. A sudden warmness came over me as my senses came racing back.

I breathed in the sweet air greedily coughing as I did so. The sounds of battle came racing back as I held my ears to stop the pounding. I looked up to see Davy Jones smirking down at me.

"Welcome to the crew Miss. Toman." He snarled as I shook my head mutely. God, what have I done? I just signed my soul away to the devil. Why hadn't I been thinking when he gave me my ultimatum?

Why hadn't I just died? Was it because I have too much to live for?

I just embraced the life of a pirate and not even an hour later I die because of it. Why couldn't I have just gone onto the next life? Why had I stayed here to now become a part of Jones wretched crew?

The answer came swiftly almost as if it had been punched in my gut.

Will.

For the first time since I had loved him he returned those feelings. That's why I sold myself to the devil and joined his barbaric crew. I was willing to do that just so I could see Will again and have one more kiss.

Now that I've had a taste of his kisses I realize I need them to live. He was intoxicating to me, he was my survival. He's always been my survival. In Slovenia during the horrible year of his absence I was a ghost of my formal self.

Everyone thought it was because of what I had seen and done. They blamed it on the cursed pirates. I had even thought it was because I missed the sea and the pirate lifestyle.

But I didn't miss that. I had missed Will. That's why so long ago in Tortuga my heart hammered in my chest when I saw him once again. Or how my heart had sped up when we met again on the beach fighting for Jones heart. And how it had almost exploded out of my chest seeing him next to Beckett at the parlay meeting.

I didn't need to be a princess or a pirate to live.

I just needed Will.

Funny how death can make you realize those things.

That's why I was still alive and breathing, I wanted Will and I was willing to do anything for that.

I was broken from my epiphany as I was roughly pulled from my sitting position on the deck. Oh, right, the battle was happening. I was held roughly by two of Jones men as he peered at me.

"Best start fighting Miss. Toman, or you'll regret it." He threatened pointing his claw at me. But I was no longer afraid, what could he do to me that I hadn't already done to myself?

I shook my head as the rain came thundering down.

"I'll never fight for you!" My eyes went passed him as I saw movement from the other side of the ship. It was Will! My heart sped up as I saw him fighting a crewmember holding onto the Dead Man's Chest. My eyes also caught Jack hovering around as I turned back to Jones.

He was now shaking in rage his eyes narrowing. I gulped nervously and would have backed up had it not been for me being held against my will.

"You are a part of this crew and you'll do as I say!" He bellowed as his claw came flying out at me. I smacked me in the cheek as I moved back from the abuse. The men still held me as they snickered. I looked down, my cheek burning, as my tears mixed in with the rain.

"I'll never be part of your crew!" I said slowly my voice full of hatred. I elbowed both the men and grabbed one of their swords as they backed away. I pointed it at Jones as he drew his.

"Carrageen! You'll receive no mercy from me!" I smirked stepping back.

"Wouldn't plan on it!" I lunged forward as we fought in a fierce duel. Jones's crew knew enough not to get involved as they continued fighting around the deck. I blocked his sword with my own as he shoved me into the railing. His sword came flying as I kneeled down dodging the blow.

"Is that all you got Jones? No wonder Calypso left you, she needed a real man!" I yelled surprising myself. Why was I making him angry? I guess I wanted him to feel the pain and torture he had bestowed on others. He growled and charged at me as our swords clashed.

"Or perhaps," I said as we stared at one another, our faces only inches apart, "She just need a man and not a monster. One who actually has a heart?" That seemed to be the final stand for him as he fought harder and harder pushing me back towards the stairs leading to the main deck.

I lost my sword as his claw came at me again sending me flying into the stairs. I hit them hard my head spinning as I tried to regain conscious of what was happening around me.

I brought a hand to my stinging cheek as I looked up to see Jones slowly walking towards me. I looked around in vain for a weapon but found none.

"Time to say goodbye!" He chuckled as brought his sword up prepared to strike. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain I had only felt moments before.

It never came.

I opened my eyes to now see a sword sticking through Jones chest. I looked to the keeper of the sword and saw Will. I clenched my fists as Jones said.

"Missed, did you forget I'm a heartless wretch?" He bent the sword forward so Will couldn't take it out. Will pulled on it as Jones quickly turned around taking Will with him. He tried ducking as Jones came at him and finally he was thrown into the railing.

He hit the deck with a thud as I looked to Will. He looked back as we gazed at one another. Jones looked in between us and said.

"Ah, love! A dreadful bond, and yet so easily severed." He walked forward aiming his sword at Will's throat as my eyes widened.

"Tell me William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" We all turned to see Jack holding Davy Jones's heart, a dagger in his other hand only inches away from the heart.

"Ain't it tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hands?" He asked as I breathed in a sigh of relief. Jack had the heart, everything would be fine.

"You're a cruel man Jack Sparrow!" Jones yelled as Jack easily replied.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." Jack had said that to me once, when I had his compass and it had been pointing to Will. I knew know it would always point to Will; there was nothing in this world that I wanted more then him.

"Is it?"

Jones smirked and quickly turned around jabbing his sword into Will's chest. Will screamed in pain as I clutched the railing of the deck tightly. No! No! No! No!

It couldn't be! He couldn't die! Not after everything that had happened! A fierce pain worked its way into my body, even worse then being stabbed. My heart felt like a million pieces as I watched Will tremble in pain. Jones stepped away as I crawled over to him on my hands and knees.

I placed both of my hands on Will's face, cradling his head in my hands. Tears were pouring down my cheeks but I didn't care. I only cared about Will.

"Will! Look at me! You're alright! Look at me! Stay with me!" I pleaded feebly as he tried focusing his gaze on me. I could see he was trying so hard but it wasn't working. He was gasping for air and his eyes were becoming glazed over.

"Will!" I pleaded as someone tackled Jones.

"My son!" He cried out and I realized it was Bootstrap. The two fought as I held Will, trying to keep him alive.

"Will you can't die! I need you! I love you so much! I need you so much!" I cried over and over as Jack knelt down next to me on Will's other side. The heart still in his hand.

"Love I can save him." He said urgently. I looked to the heart and then to him. Realization dawning in my blue eyes.

"Let me do it love." I only nodded still holding Will's head moving the stray pieces of hairs out of his eyes. I watched as Jack set the heart down and curled Will's almost lifeless fingers around the dagger. Jack guided the hand to the heart and I watched as it went straight through the heart.

I looked to Jones as he gasped for air turning to us and seeing his heart stabbed. He looked to the sky and said softly.

"Calypso." With that he fell over the edge of the ship and into the maelstrom. I looked to Will as he breathed in his last breath.

"No! No! No! Will! Will please! I need you! Come back…...come back!" I screamed in agony burying my head in his chest as I sobbed. The one man I had always loved with my whole heart was gone. Jack pulled on my arm.

"Love we have to leave!" I shook my head still clutching Will's body. He couldn't be gone…he just couldn't!

"I'm apart of the crew. Save yourself!" I yelled to him as he reluctantly nodded. I watched as quickly made a device and cut a robe. He went flying above in a parachute contraption as the Black Pearl became undone from the Dutchman. They slipped out of the maelstrom only leaving the Dutchman.

I looked at Will and caressed his cold cheek. I looked up as Jones men started walking forward, Bootstrap at the lead. The Dead Man's Chest in his hands. He sent me an urgent glance as I looked down at Will not wanting to part from him. I finally nodded and stood slowly backing away as they chanted.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship." As Bootstrap raised his dagger I whispered.

"The Dutchman must always have a captain."

The waves came crashing above us but I didn't care. I was beyond caring about anything at this point.

--

Seconds, minutes or even hours later the Dutchman submerged from the water. I stood rooted in my spot next to the rest of the crew as I breathed in the air. I looked and was met by a pleasant sight. Jones's men were no longer creatures of the sea, they were men.

I stood next to Bootstrap as he took a starfish from off his face. We shared a look as we looked forward. A man stood at the wheel his back to us as he quickly turned around. My heart stopped for several moments as my eyes landed on Will.

He stood proudly at the wheel, his shirt open revealing a long jagged red line above his heart. A bandana covered his head as he yelled.

"Ready on the guns!" The crew sprang into action as I stayed still a slow smile making its way onto my face as I turned away. Will was alive! That's all that mattered.

The Dutchman turned and so did the Pearl as we headed straight on to meet with the Endeavour. We sailed alongside her sides as Will yelled out.

"Fire!"

"Fire!" I repeated as smoke filled the air. The roar of the cannons was earsplitting as the cannons bashed into the ship's side. With one final shot the ship blew up as we sailed passed it. Excitement surged through me. We had done it! We defeated Beckett! We had won!

The pirates were victorious! A pirate could now live freely by the way of the sea! As the Dutchman turned to head back to the pirate fleet I caught sight of a royal Slovenian ship, my family's ship. With a heavy heart I turned away and took part in the celebration happening on the deck.

The men cheered loudly as I watched amused. I was pulled into a hug by Bootstrap. He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Something tells me you're Irena?" I chuckled nodding as he smiled down at me. He looked very much like Will.

"I'm glad." I hugged him back as he let go. I watched the men celebrate finding it funny how only minutes ago they had been against us. But that was when they had been forced to by Jones.

The pirate fleet was alive with raucous. Instruments were playing, guns going off as men cheered. Dancing happening and hats being thrown into the air. I leaned against the railing as I looked to the Pearl. I saw Elizabeth at the railing and waved to her as she returned it smiling. I looked to see Will but couldn't find him anywhere.

Where had he gone to? Sneaking away from the overjoyed crew I made my way to the back of the ship seeing Will at the railing, his back to me.

"Captain Turner?" I asked teasingly as he slowly turned. He half smiled at me as I walked forward coming to his side. I was surprised to find him so handsome, he had been handsome before but now, well now it was almost intimidating to look at him.

It wasn't the transformation of becoming Captain of the Flying Dutchman though that made him more appealing. It was the transformation from a humble blacksmith to a swash buckling pirate, that was. He had finally become the man he was meant to be.

"Who would have thought, you a simple blacksmith now captain of the most notorious ship on the seven seas?" I asked as he gently laughed.

"And who would have thought you, a pampered princess now a deadly pirate?" I blushed lightly as we stood in silence for a few moments. Finally he sighed deeply and looked at me long and hard.

"Irena I don't want this for you." I raised an eyebrow confused.

"Don't want what?" He gestured to the ship.

"This. All of this! You are only 20 years old, you have a life to live and I don't want you slaving away on this ship ferrying souls to the other side. So I'm...I'm letting you go Irena. You're free from the curse that binds you here, you're free to sail away with Jack and his crew and live your life the way you want to. Whether it be as a pirate on the seas or bak in Slovenia. You're free." He said slowly turning away from me as I stood staring disbelievingly at him.

I grabbed his hand as he turned to me. I explained slowly as if talking to a young child knowing that would be the only way the information would get through his dense skull.

"Will, when are you going to realize that I don't have a life unless you're in it? You are my life William Turner, whether you like it or not. Where you go I go, you'll just have to learn to live with that." I said holding his hands and looking into his eyes. There was doubt but it vanished as he leaned down claiming my lips with his own.

I smiled and embraced him tightly. An eternity of this, I could get use to. He pulled away and rested his forehead against my own as he held me. He produced a key from his pocket and held it up in the sunlight. I looked at it remembering its unique pattern and jagged edges.

It was the key to the Dead Man's Chest.

It still hung from a chain as he placed it over my head. I felt the cool metal of the key above my heart as I brought a hand up to stroke it. I looked questioningly to Will who smiled.

"My heart has always belonged to you, even if I didn't know it. Will you keep it safe?" I nodded smiling broadly.

"Yes, of course." He hugged me tightly and whispred into my ear.

"I'm a pirate." I smiled running my hands through his hair.

"Took you long enough."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

--

"I'm going to miss you so much!" I wailed to Elizabeth as I hugged her tightly, she only laughed and nodded hugging me back. Will and I were on the deck of the Pearl saying goodbye before they sailed off.

"Do you think I'll be able to survive with those two?" She asked pulling away as she nodded to an arguing Jack and Barbossa. I laughed nodding my head.

"I think you'll live. You may just go insane." She laughed nodding her head.

"Watch Will for me." She said gently as I nodded.

"Only if you watch Jack for me." She nodded as Will came over to tell her goodbye. I walked to Jack, Barbossa was now gone having marched off.

"It's not fair," He pouted as I came forward, "You and the whelp get to be immortal and you both bloody didn't want to!" I laughed shaking my head.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm sure you'll find immortality one way or the other." I hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear.

"Thank you." He pulled away seemingly confused.

"For what, love?"

"For saving Will. You gave up being immortal to save his life. That has to be the greatest thing anyone has every done for someone else. You truly are a good person, Jack Sparrow." He only shook his head.

"Hate to burst your bubble love, but I'm not." I only smiled.

"Yes you are and one day you'll see that to." I kissed his cheek and walked away into Will's arms as he held me tightly.

"Until we meet again friends." Jack said walking forward and wrapping an arm around Elizabeth. We nodded.

"Until then." Will said and looked down at me.

"Ready?" I nodded and with one last wave to everyone Will materialized us back to the Dutchman. We stood at the wheel watching as the Pearl sailed away.

"How long do you think he'll keep the Pearl this time?" I asked as Will chuckled shaking his head.

"Until he gets to Tortuga." I giggled nodding my head. I looked at our the ship as the sun was getting ready to set.

"We have a lot of work to do if we want to get all the souls to their proper places and we also have to clean up this ship. I'm sick of it looking like marine life." Will said critically looking over his ship with distaste. I nodded holding onto him.

"Yes but we'll do that…together." I said liking the idea of fixing up the Dutchman together. I was looking forward to a lot of things involving Will and me. When the time would come. He looked down at me smiling gently as he caressed my cheek.

"Together." He repeated leaning down and softly kissing me just as the sun set beneath the waves.

In a green flash we were gone.

THE END…

--

**Wow! I can't believe it! I'm finally done! After dreaming about writing this for so long it is over! I think I'm about ready to cry! **

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed Pirate Princess. Your reviews have been the one thing that has kept me going. I would also like to thank Jane Wen; she has been reviewing this story ever since I started it, never giving up on it. **

**I'm just glad she finally likes Will and Irena together! **

**I would also like to thank ****Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres who is my second best reviewer. She has given me some really great reviews and I have always valued her opinion. **

**Also to grecianxpiratex07 who has given me some really awesome reviews telling me what she likes of my story! **

**Now don't worry I am working on a sequel so be on the lookout for that! **

**You've all been great! **


	33. AN

Pirate Princess

First of all I just want to thank everyone for the reviews! I'm just here to tell you that the sequel has already been posted. Lol. I know I did it quickly but I really wanted to post it. It's called Daughter of the Dutchman and the Princess. So if you are a fan of Pirate Princess check it out!


	34. Sequel Alert!

Pirate Princess

Hello, just wanted to tell you that I am working on another sequel. This one is called Princess of the Sea, and it is a what if story. I've already posted it so check it out. If you're fans of Irena and Will, you'll love it! Please check it out!


End file.
